El Resplandor De Las Estrellas
by Monymoonkou
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre la vida de las sailors scouts despues de la partida de las estrellas fugaces que cambiaron para siempre su vida y como todo puede cambiar aun que tengamos un futuro ya escrito.
1. Capitulo nº 1 Una Nueva Etapa

**Aclaración** **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes.**

Introducción De La Escritora: Soy una fans de Sailor Moon aún a mis 27 años todavía sigo viendo la serie , cuando era niña no pude ver todo los episodios por el tema del colegio , pero ahora de grande vi los 200 capítulos y debo admitir que desconocía la historia de Serena y Seiya , quede prendida de esta historia que no pudo ser como varias fans hubiéramos querido es por ese motivo que me eh animado a escribir mi propio final, ojala le guste mi historia ya que soy nueva en esto de Fanfiction , gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia.

Capitulo nº 1

El Resplandor De Las Estrellas

Han pasado algunos años desde la partida de aquéllas estrellas fugaces , todas las chicas llevan una vida en total normalidad , después de la pelea con sailor galaxia ningún otro enemigo había aparecido , las chicas seguían estudiando solo le quedaba un mes para graduarse y poder entrar a la universidad.

Ami Mizuno seguía con el sueño de ser una gran doctora al igual que su mamá , seguía siendo la más aplicada en su clase y la más tranquila de las sailors.

Rei Hino aún seguía siendo sacerdotisa en el templo Hikawa y se había convertido en una especie de novia de Nicòlas porqué aún no hacia público su romance frente a las chicas. En cuánto a sus estudios tenia claro que debía estudiar turismo para así poder ayudar mejor a su abuelo en el templo.

Por su parte Lita Kino había decidido estudiar gastronomía para así poder convertirte en la mejor chef de Tokio y en cuánto al amor seguía esperando a su príncipe azul.

La hermosa Mina Aino por fin se decidió a validar aquél premio que había ganado en un concurso y en dónde las chicas la apoyaron al cien por ciento, su sueño era convertirse en una gran actriz , para así poder mostrar todo su talento.

Serena Tsukino la mas dulce y tierna de las scouts , seguía siendo la misma sólo que un poco más madura , su noviazgo con Darièn Chiba seguía igual , ella aún no desidia lo que iva a estudiar después de graduarse.

Hoy era el gran día , hoy debían dar el examen de admisión para poder estudiar en la universidad de Tokio, todas las chicas debían presentarse a las 09:00 de la mañana , llegaron todas a la hora acordada solo faltaba Serena que para variar llega siempre llega tarde...

Mientras tanto en casa de los Tsukino , se escucha Serenaaaaaaa , levántate ya son más de las 8 grita mamá Ikuko , ya voy se escucha una voz soñolienta que viene del segundo piso , Serena levántate le dice Luna quién estaba a los pies de la cama , tengo mucha hambre dice Serena dirijiendose a la ducha , hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar dice susurrando Luna.


	2. capitulo nº 2 Una Tarde Divertida

Capitulo nº 2

Pasaron 30 minutos desde que Serena sale de la ducha , baja corriendo las escaleras y diciendo mamá por que no me despertaste mas temprano y sale de su casa , soy una chica muy afortuna ahí viene el autobús , Serena sube y se sienta , mirando su reflejo en la ventana y preguntadose ¿Que estará haciendo mi querido Darien? ¿Estará pensando en mi? por que yo pienso mucho en el y lo extraño , dando suspiros y bajando la mirada.

De pronto el conductor pone la la radio emisora , ahora escucharemos el pedido de una auditora quien desea escuchar "Nagareboshi he" del desaparecido grupo Threelights , a Serena se le cristalizan los ojos a punto de dejar caer una lagrima pero da aun respiro profundo y da una pequeña sonrisa, que sera de ellos se pregunta mirando aun su reflejo en la ventana , habrán podido reconstruir su planeta de todo corazón espero que así sea , como extraño la amistad de Seiya y de pronto sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco , es momento de bajarme .

A fuera de la universidad se encuentran todas las chicas mirando el reloj , mientras que Ami se percata que una chica rubia y de larga cabellera viene corriendo por fin llegas Serena dice Mina a lo que Rei le da un golpe en la cabeza diciéndole madura ya eres una mujer , si soy una mujer y mucho mas hermosa que tu Rei y ambas se sacan la lengua , ya chicas cálmense y entremos que se nos va hacer tarde dice Lita.

Las cinco chicas rinden su examen satisfactoriamente , Lita les dice a las chicas que les parece ir a festejar a la fuente de sodas de Andrew y se sus mejillas se tornan un poco rojas al mencionar su nombre , Serena la mira y le dice quieres ir a celebrar o quieres ver a Andrew e Lita cuéntanos la verdad, no es solo para celebrar que nos fue bien en el examen colocando una mano en su nuca con un poco de nerviosismo. Una vez en la fuente de sodas, Andrew las saludas muy cariñosamente a todas y a Serena le pregunta por Darien a lo que ella responde que se encuentra muy bien , pero lo dice con un tono de pena que solo las chicas pudieron notar , inmediatamente cambian de tema y piden unos jugos , ya estando solas y en total confianza , Serena les comenta sobre lo que le paso en el autobús , al escuchar la canción de los Threeligths me acorde inmediatamente de los chicos , a pesar de las diferencias que tuvimos en un comienzo extraño mucho su amistad , Mina dice lastima que Yaten era una mujer era tan guapo y da un suspiro , Minaaa le dice Lita , a mi me agradaba mucho la forma de ser de Taiki agrega Ami bajando la mirada y con sus mejillas levemente rojas , todos eran muy guapos dice Rei que sera de ellos ¿Habrán podido terminar de reconstruir su planeta? ,¿Los volveremos a ver? ¿Que creen ustedes chicas? , pregunta Serena ninguna sabe que responder , bueno vamos chicas , hoy en la tarde inauguraran un nuevo juego en el parque y tengo muchas ganas de ir dice Mina alguien se anima siiii responde todas a coro.

Ya saliendo de la fuente de soda, caminando se topan con dos chicas que resultaron ser Haruka Teno y Michiru Kaio , hola cabeza de bombón le dice Haruka a Serena , hola chicas saluda amablemente Michiru , hola dicen todas , a donde van chicas eee hoy inauguran un nuevo juego en el parque y vamos a ir todas a dar una vuelta, quieren ir con nosotras pregunta Serena , a la lo que Michiru les dice tenemos otros planes , pero en otra ocacion sera, cierto Haruka si tu lo dices Michiru , adiós , adiós chicas , aun no logro entender el comportamiento de los adultos dice Serena, es que tu nunca entiendes nada , Rei deja de estar molestándome dice Serena , todas se ríen del comportamiento que tienen sus amigas por que a pesar de sus discusiones nadie puede negar que son las mejores amigas.

Una vez llegando a su casa ...

Mama llegue grita Serena , valla al parecer no hay nadie , habrá echo ese exquisito pie que tanto me encanta , dirijiendose a la cocina aaa no lo hizo lastima tenia tantas ganas de probarlo , mejor voy a tomar una siesta antes de reunirme con las chicas, Luna esta aquí pensé que habías salido con Artemis , no Serena me quede aquí para conversar contigo, últimamente te eh notado muy rara , que es lo que te sucede , valla me conoces muy bien Luna , que te pasa tu puedes confiar en mi , se trata de Darien o me equivoco, no , no te equivocas .


	3. Chapter 3 La Confesión De Serena

Capitulo nº 3 : La confesión de Serena

En el capitulo anterior Serena estaba a punto de confesarle a Luna una verdad dolorosa ...

Bueno Luna lo que pasa es que , hace algunos días atrás trate de comunicarme con Darien para saber como se encontraba , como estaba en los estudios , ya que hace semanas que no sabia nada de el , ya que no me a respondido ninguna carta hace dos meses , solo quería escuchar su voz , después de varios intentos al marcarle y solo escuchar la respuesta de la contestadora , por fin pude hablar con el .

* Hola , Darien eres tu.

* A hola Serena que gusto que llamaste , hace varios días quería hablar contigo.

* Mi querido Darien te extrañado mucho , no sabes cuanto , intente llamarte muchas veces pero solo sonaba la contestadora.

* He estado muy ocupado entre los estudios y el trabajo de medio tiempo que tome para costear mis gastos aquí en los .

* Darien cuando vuelves ...

*Eee Serena lo que pasa es que yo necesito hablar contigo de algo que me esta ocurriendo. Es algo que no me permite concentrarme en totalidad en mis estudios , no me deja dormir , Serena solo quiero que sepas que lo que esta pasando no tiene nada que ver contigo , soy solo yo el del problema . Hace ya algunos meses e estado compartiendo clase y trabajos con una persona , en realidad es una chica , ella es muy inteligente , es aplicada y también es hermosa , su nombre es Akane.

Cuando estoy con ella , pierdo la noción del tiempo , ella es muy parecida a ti , es tierna , divertida, a veces infantil...

Creo que es por eso que me siento muy cómodo a su lado

* Darien ( se escucha susurrando)

* En este tiempo que e podido compartir con ella , comprendí muchas cosas y me di cuenta que es lo que quiero realmente para mi , para mi futuro, mi gran sueño es terminar mis estudios , ser un gran investigar a nivel mundial , ese es mi sueño , sueño que tengo mucho antes de conocerte a ti , o de conocer mi futuro ya escrito . Serena yo quiero que tu me perdones , quiero que entiendas que sin darme cuenta estoy sintiendo cosas hacia Akane .

Serena me estas escuchando.

* Darien estas terminando conmigo , eso tratas de decirme ? que va a pasar con nuestro futuro, con nuestra Rini a caso no quieres conocerla bien , no quieres darle una oportunidad de nacer. Por que Darien , por que me haces eso , si nosotros nos amamos antes de conocernos, por favor no me dejes sola, prometo ser mas aplicada, menos llorona , incluso dejare de comer tanto , si tu te quedas a mi lado , mi querido Darien ( mientras por sus mejillas corren lagrimas).

* Serena deja de llorar y entiende , que si nuestro futuro realmente es estar juntos , va hacer asi , por el momento yo quiero que no me llames mas y no me escribas mas cartas. Adiós Serena y perdona ( pipipipi se escucha desde el otro lado)

Serena no se que decirte dice Luna.

Serena le sonríe a su amiga , no te preocupes , yo tengo la esperanza de que mi querido Darien volverá por mi dice caminando hacia su balcón , cada vez que veo las estrellas no puedo evitar pensar en Seiya , cada vez que estaba con el me sentía segura , su calidez era muy parecida a la de Darien , sera por ese motivo que me agradaba mucho su valiosa compañía .

Serena si tu hubieras conocido a Seiya antes de conocer a Darien , te hubieras fijado en el de otra forma , como crees Luna , Seiya es una mujer yo jamas haría eso , pero Serena recuerda que Seiya es mujer solo cuando es una sailors , tienes razón , pero a pesar de eso yo quiero mucho a Darien y jamas lo traicionaría.

Gracias Luna , Serena la toma y abraza a su gatuna amiga.

Minutos mas tarde...

Mama voy al parque con las chicas , no llegues tarde hija dice mama Ikuko, bueno mama .

Valla me siento mas desahogada hablando con Luna , pero no es tiempo de contarle a las chicas , solo haría que se preocuparan en vano , yo se que todo va a cambiar y por fin estaremos juntos con mi amado Darien.

* Hola chicas , llegue un poco tarde.

* Hola Serena , dice Lita.

* Que bueno que llegaste , dice Ami.

* Te vez muy bien dice Mina.

* Uuu hasta que por fin llegas , dice Rei.

Vamos chicas antes que se arme mucha fila en el juego nuevo , si es verdad vamos .

Mientras tanto en un planeta lejano a la Tierra.

Por que sera , que aunque han pasado los años no puede olvidar a esa niña se pregunta una afligida Sailor Figther, mirando hacia las estrellas , desde el primer momento en que la vi me cautivo su hermoso resplandor y su bella calidez .

* Figther , ven ayúdanos a levantar este pilar , dice Healer.

* Vamos apúrate agrega Sailor Maker

* Ya voy dice con una voz en tono de tristeza , Sailor Figther.


	4. Chapter 4 Los Deseos De Sailor Fighter

En el capitulo anterior podemos ver que aunque han pasado algunos años , hay cosas que no pueden ser olvidas , que estará pasando por la mente de las Stars Lights.

Los deseos de Sailor Figther

ooooooooooooooooo

Que te sucede Figther , pregunta Maker con un tono de preocupación.

Has estado muy distraída estos últimos días , tu brillo ya no es el mismo , que te pasa , sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras cierto.

Claro que lo se dice Figther, pero ni siquiera yo tengo claro que me esta pasando , me siento vacía , como si una parte de mi estuviera incompleta. Como que este cuerpo no me perteneciera por completo.

Figther dice en tono de preocupación Healer.

Bueno cuando tengas claro lo que te pasa , puedes contarnos si así tu lo quieres dice Maker y le da una sonrisa a su compañera.

Claro , responde Figther un poco mas compuesta.

Desde uno de los pilares del palacio la princesa Kakyuu los observa sin que ellas se dieran cuenta , ya hace varios días había nota algo distinto en sus estrellas y creía saber el motivo de por que ya no tenían el mismo resplandor que tenían cuando se reencontraron en aquel planeta llamo Tierra, en el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en su vasija la princesa Kakyuu había podido notar el sentimiento que había entre la princesa de la Luna y Figther , pero no quiso tomarle mayor importancia pensando que al regresar a su planeta natal su guardia olvidaría todo momento que vivió con aquella niña de coletas rubias , pero eso no fue así y ese era el motivo de la amargura en su mirada , en cuanto a Maker y Healer pensaba que están tan distintas al ver mal a su compañera , lo que ella no sabia que todas sus estrellas tenían sentimientos hacia las Sailors del planeta Tierra, tendré que conversar con ellas , no puedo ser feliz y estar tan tranquila viendo el sufrimiento de mis guardianas , se dijo así misma la bella princesa Kakyuu.

Un rato mas tarde las Sailors Stars Lights estaban sentadas en uno de los bancos del jardín principal del palacio , conversando y mirando las estrellas , cuando siente una extraña calidez , inmediata mente se dieron vuelta haciendo reverencia .

Princesa dijeron todas a coro .

Se le ofrece algo su majestad , pregunta Sailors Figther.

Si princesa necesita nuestra ayuda pregunto con una sonrisa Healer.

Díganos que se le ofrece , agrega Maker.

La princesa les brinda una sonrisa y les dice que desea hablar con ellas , las espero en media hora mas en mi despacho .

Las Stars Lights agacharon la cabeza haciendo una reverencia a su querida princesa.

Permiso dicen las tres Sailors , pasen dice con amabilidad la princesa Kakyuu.

Sientence por favor , dice Kakyuu

Bueno usted deseaba hablar con nosotras , dice Healer.

Si están en lo correcto , dice la princesa... Stars Lights , ustedes son felices aquí , pregunta con un dejo de tristeza.

Por que lo pregunta princesa , claro que lo somos , estamos al lado suyo nada mas nos haría tan feliz como su presencia, dice Maker.

Se lo leales que son conmigo y les estoy muy agradecida , por haberme rescata y salvado en tantas oportunidades, por haberme ayudado con tanto entusiasmo y cariño a reconstruir nuestro planeta , es por este motivo que les hago esta pregunta.

No tiene que dudar ni un instante que nuestra felicidad esta al lado suyo , responde Healer.

Y tu , se refiere mirando a Figther , eres feliz aquí .

Princesa yo ... dice una triste Figther.

Figther quiero que vean esto, la princesa Kakyuu saca de una caja un espejo , este no es un espejo ordinario agrega la princesa de cabello rojo , este espejo es mágico y puede mostrar cualquier cosa o persona que deseen ver.

Princesa dicen la Stars Lights , con sus mejillas totalmente rojas , nosotras solo queremos saber como se encuentran las Sailors Scouts . Entonces la princesa dice unas palabras ... "Espejo mágico muéstrame la verdad , has que el tiempo corra sin dificultad", de pronto en el espejo mágico aparece la imagen , era la silueta de una niña con cabello largo y negro que estaba vestida de sacerdotisa .

Valla dice Maker , es Rei por lo que veo sigue igual .

Otra imagen aparece en el espejo ahora son tres siluetas dos de ellas correspondían a mujeres altas y otra era de una mas baja y de pelo corto , la imagen se aclara , eran Lita, Ami y Mina , que iban caminando en dirección a una cafetería.

Que sorpresa por lo que veo todo sigue prácticamente igual solo que Mina luce aun mas bella de lo que recordaba , agrega Healer , poniéndose un poco nervioso al sentirse observado por Maker.

Ahora aparece la ultima imagen , es la de un dormitorio que estaba en completa oscuridad , de pronto se ve a una niña de coletas sentada abrazando una fotografía , con evidentes signos de haber llorado por bastante rato , es Serenaaa dice Figther , por que esta tan triste se pregunta así misma . Luego la imagen desaparece .

Princesa , por que ella esta tan triste , se supone que debe estar feliz ya que esta con el hombre que ama , pregunta desconcertada Figther.

Bueno la princesa de la Luna esta pasando por un mal momento .

A que se refiere princesa , puede ser mas clara pregunta Figther.

Ella termino su compromiso con el guardián de la Tierra, pero por que , pregunta una Sailor de cabello largo y negro , no puedo darles mas información mis queridas Sailors , espero me entiendan. Claro que la entendemos asientan todas con la cabeza.

Bueno mis queridas Sailor Stars Lights ahora debo de hacerles una preguntan ustedes desean volver a ver a la guardianas de la Tierra , todas dicen que si con un tejo de tristeza y preocupación . Pero que pasara con usted su alteza , si nosotras decidimos volver a la Tierra , no se preocupen por mi , es hora de que ustedes sean felices , ya cumplieron con su misión , espero que sean muy felices y si algún día desean regresar las estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos , todas ellas abrazaron a la princesa Kakyuu. Solo quiero pedirles un favor , díganos princesa cualquier cosa que usted quiera sera poca compara con este gran favor que nos esta haciendo ... quiero que vuelvan a ser el grupo musical Three Lights.

Horas mas tarde desde una azotea del palacio real del planeta Kinmoku , tres estrellas fugaces tomaron rumbo hacia el planeta Tierra , dejando una bella estela que duro algunos minutos .

Adiós mis queridas Stars Lights . Dice una feliz princesa. Se que serán muy felices.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Tierra , una niña se levanta de su cama con dirección al baño, Serena sucede algo , pregunta una gata de pelaje negro , no Luna solo tomare un baño , ya me siento mucho mejor .

Transcurren veinte minutos y Serena por fin sale del baño, pero Serena que te hiciste en el cabello , pregunta Luna con cara de asombro , nada Luna solo me decise de mis coletas , creo que un cambio me vendría bien no lo crees , te ves distintas , te ves realmente hermosa dice Luna a su amiga quien lucia su pelo totalmente suelto y con un pañuelo atado a su cabeza en forma de cintillo, también veo que te sacaste el anillo que te dio Da... - si lo hice por que creo que no tiene sentido llevarlo puesto si el ya no siente lo mismo por mi , lo guardare hasta cuando el regrese y se lo devolveré.

En una azotea de un enorme edificio acaban de llegar las Stars Lights , bueno alguna tiene idea de que vamos hacer , pregunta Healer , lo primero es deshacernos de nuestra transformaciones, nunca me a gustado la ropa de mujer aleja Figther, dejando sus transformaciones para volver a ser los tres chicos guapos que fueron hace algunos años atrás.

Taiki , Yaten y Seiya , se dirigían a su antiguo departamento ( la princesa antes de que abandonaran la Tierra las aconsejo que no se decidieran de todas sus cosas , ya que ella estaba segura que algún día volverían a ese planeta) , todo esta igual como lo habían dejado hace algunos años , el tiempo se detuvo en ese lugar , parece que jamas hubieran partido , estaban felices de estar ahí y de saber que eran libres , que podían hacer absolutamente todo lo que quisieran .

Taiki el mas centrado del grupo , les aconsejo que debían esperar un tiempo prudente para volver a aparecer ante las chicas , que se organizaran bien y así poder darles una grata sorpresa a lo que Yaten y Seiya estuvieron en total acuerdo con su hermano.

Mientras tanto , las chicas estaban preparando todo para su graduación que seria dentro de dos días.

Como es que Serena se tarda tanto en llegar, alega una enfurecida Rei .

Chicas miren ahí viene, dice la dulce Ami. Brindándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

Serena pensábamos que ibas a venir dijo Lita, claro que no me podía perder la oportunidad de comprar vestidos en oferta dice Serena , las chicas entraron a una tienda que tenia un cincuenta por ciento de descuentos, se probaron docenas de vestidos en todos los colores , debían ser unas verdaderas princesas el día de su graduación, Serena se quedo con dos vestidos uno blanco y uno rosa, mientras Ami se compro uno azul y uno celeste, Lita escogió uno verde jade y un verde pistacho , mientras Mina elijo uno naranja y otro amarillo , mientras que Rei solo se compro uno rojo ya que ella estudiaba en una escuela católica , no podían graduarse con otra ropa que no fuera el uniforme de colegio.

****************************************************************************** Ya bien acomodados en su departamento y con todo al dia los chicos estaban descansando , cuando recibieron un llamado telefónico, Yaten por favor si vas a contestar hazlo bien le recrimina Taiki , esta bien dice un apesadumbrado Yaten.

-Si bueno , contesta Yaten.

-Hola hablo con algún integrante de Three Lights .

\- Si usted habla con Yaten el bajista de Three Lights, que desea .

\- Deseo contratar sus servicios para la graduación que sera dentro de un día , yo soy el director de una escuela secundaria.

\- Como se llama esa escuela , pregunta Yaten.

\- La escuela se llama Crossroads .

-Que exclama un asombrado Yaten .

Que te ocurre Yaten pregunta con mucha curiosidad el joven de cabellera larga, es el director de Crossroads , que dice Taiki y que quiere , desea contrata nuestro servicios para la fiesta de graduación que sera dentro de un día , que le digo , pregunta un poco ansioso el joven de los ojos verdes , dile que si agrega Taiki. Esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando para presentarnos frente a las chicas, se llevaran una gran sorpresa .

Bombón por fin volveré a ver tu hermoso rostro , dijo Seiya en sus pensamientos mas profundos.

Día de la graduando

Serena apúrate hija se esta haciendo tarde dice Ikuko gritando hacia el segundo piso de la casa , de pronto en las escaleras se siente unos delicados pasos era Serena quien lucia un vestido blanco hasta la rodilla, con un prominente escote en la espalda y unos zapatos con un delicado taco de mismo color del vestido y su pelo total mente suelto con un delicado moño en forma de cintillo (como ya era costumbre en ella, ya que había dejado de hacerse sus tradicionales chongitos , por que le recordaban mucho a Darien). Hija te vez realmente preciosa luces como toda una princesa le dice papa Kenji , te vez bien hermana agrega un joven delgado y alto , gracias Sammy guiñándole un ojo. Bueno ya es hora , adiós mama , disfruta mucho este día hija y pásalo bien , gracias mama .

Una vez en la fiesta de graduación , todo transcurría de maravilla las chicas la estaban pasando muy bien solo les hacia falta Rei para que esa no che fuera inolvidable, de repente la música para y el director comienza hablar " Queridos estudiantes es para mi un honor y un privilegio , presentar el show sorpresa que tenemos preparado para esta hermosa noche " , las chicas se miraban asombradas , que sorpresa había preparado el director si siempre fue muy tacaño en cuanto a lo que refería a los shows o eventos para el colegio.

"Con ustedes el grupo Three Lights", las chicas se quedaron mirando , deben de ser unos impostores o unos simples dobles dice enrabiada la hermosa Mina , si eso debe de ser agrega Lita , a mi igual me gusta la idea susurra la sumisa Ami , lo mas probable es que sean algunos chicos de esta misma escuela disfrazado dice Serena con los brazos cruzados.

Las luces bajaron , tres siluetas masculinas se veían al frente en el escenario uno de ellos tomo el micrófono , esta canción va dedicada para la niña de mis sueños , para el resplandor de la Luna , a Serena le parecieron familiares esas palabras , pero solo pensó que era una coincidencia, de pronto comento la música ...

¿Cuántas veces con besarte he soñado ?

En tus labios toda el alma entregar

Al reflejarme en tu mirada

Siento que me arrastra su color tan azul

Al dormir quiero colarme en tus brazos

Estoy tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez

Es agridulce mi dolor

Si esto es un sueño no quiero jamás despertar

Mi corazón va latiendo tan fuerte

Que mis pensamientos no puedo escuchar

No lo soporto

Duele demasiado

Pero no quiero rendirme

No te pude encontrar en otra situación

Es patético , asì que ocultaré mi amor

Ven conmigo a donde ya

La luna no nos alcance

Quiero tenerte sólo para mí

Al amanecer el sol te despierta

Miro tu sonrisa y me hace temblar

Y yo tengo miedo de la soledad

Que sentiré cuando no regreses más

A la distancia me llegan mensajes

Te siento tan cerca por el celular

Si tu me quieres sólo como amigo

No entiendo por qué te me acercas

Aunque ayer me besaste casi con amor

Hoy que estas en brazos de él

No me puedo acercar

Quiero llevarte a un lugar

Donde la luna no brille

Quiero tenerte solo para mí

No te pude encontrar en otra situación

Es patético, así que ocultaré mi amor

Ven conmigo a donde ya

La luna no nos alcance

Quiero tenerte solo para mí.

Aclaración esta canción es original de Three Lights su nombre es Todokanu Omoi ( esta es la versión en español de Elisa Petrikowski , Olinca Hidalgo y Erika Perez.

* cual sera la reacción de las chicas al ver de nuevo a Taiki , Yaten y Seiya , que habrá sentido Serena al escuchar esta declaración *


	5. Capitulo nº 5 Una Nueva Esperanza

Capitulo nº 5 : Una Nueva Esperanza.

Al terminar su presentación los Three Lights , dieron sus agradecimientos y como era de esperarse las fanáticas se abalanzaron a pedir autógrafos , fotografías y alguno que otro beso de sus ídolos , ellos con una sonrisa lo hicieron , pero lo que realmente deseaban en su corazón era correr a abrazar a las chicas que se habían adueñado para siempre de sus corazones.

Al terminar de dar sus autógrafos y sacarse una que otra foto , los Three Lights se acercaron a las cuatro chicas , Lita fue la primera en saludarlos y felicitarlos , luego dijo que iría por unos aperitivos ( era obvio , ya que se sentía un poco incomoda , ya que sabia de sobra que ellos querían estar , con sus amigas ), al alejarse Lita , los chicos se miraron guardando silencio por al menos unos tres minutos, luego Taiki decidió romper el silencio que ya se sentía un poco incomodo .

-Hola Ami Mizuno

-Hola Taiki, como estas?

-Bien , gracias le responde el dando una pequeña sonrisa

-Y tu como te encuentras Mina , pregunta Yaten

\- Muy bien ahora , le responde Mina con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

-Bombón , es lo único que puede decir Seiya debido a su gran nerviosismo.

-Seiya , yo , no puede seguir hablando debido a su gran emoción.

Los chicos al percatarse que Seiya y Serena se sentían un poco incómodos , decidieron ir acompañar a Lita al bufete por algunos aperitivos y así también poder conversar de lo que habían hecho todo este .

Seiya y Serena se acercan un poco mas y comienzan a conversar.

-Como has estado Bombón , me extrañaste dice Seiya.

-Por que debería de haberte extrañado, le contesta Serena.

-Por que yo soy un hombre muy atractivo. Dice Seiya con una sonrisa.

-Sigues siendo un presumido . Responde Serena , acercándose mas y dándole un abrazo.

Seiya no puede creer lo que esta pasando , su Bombón lo estaba abrazando y el no a respondido, entonces el también la abraza a pegándola mas a su cuerpo y diciéndole al oído suavemente , Bombón yo nunca pude olvidarme de ti , en ese instante su cara se sonroja mas y Serena lo abraza aun mas fuerte.

-Seiya , gracias , gracias por volver le dice con una voz totalmente emocionada Serena.

Serena estaba muy contenta de que el hubiera vuelto , justo ahora cuando lo necesitaba mas , el se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida y al haberse ido aquel día , ella no pudo dejar de sentir como si algo de ella se fuera con el , pero tuvo que callar ya que estaba con Darien , pero lo mas profundo de su interior ella hubiera deseado ir a abrazarlo y pedirle que por favor se que dará con ella , que ella lo necesitaba incluso mas que al mismo Darien. Pero recordó que tenia un destino y una gran misión que cumplir y callo aunque su corazón se estuviera rompiendo en mil pedazos.

-Bombón ya estoy aquí y te prometo nunca mas dejarte sola. Dice Seiya guiñándole un ojo.

-Serena le brindo una gran sonrisa y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, pero de inmediato agacho la mirada .

Las chicas seguían divirtiéndose en su graduación y mas aun con la compañía de los Three Lights , todas bailaron , se tomaron fotos y se despidieron de cada uno de sus amigos de la secundaria .

Terminada la fiesta , todos estaban en las afueras de la secundaria esperando un auto que las llevaría a sus respectivas casas , en eso Seiya se ofrece para llevarlas a sus casas a lo que las chicas aceptan inmediatamente , a la primera en ir a dejar fue a Lita , quien se despidió con un hasta mañana , después toco el turno de Ami , Taiki le abrió la puerta del auto y se despidió de ella dándole un apretón de manos , ambos chicos se colocaron nerviosos e inmediatamente soltaron sus manos al ver que los otros chicos que seguían en el auto los observaban en todo momento. Luego llego el turno de la hermosa Mina , pero al contrario a ella nadie le abrió la puerta del auto pero ella se encargo de poner nervioso a un indiferente Yaten dándole un beso en su mejilla derecha, Yaten de inmediato se puso rojo y no miro hacia ningún lado manteniéndose indiferente frente a la reacción de Mina, después de unos minutos llego el turno de la princesa de la Luna , Seiya se bajo del auto y como todo un caballero abrió la puerta y le dio la mano ayudándola a bajar.

-Me estas cortejando , le pregunta Serena.

-Bombón tu sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti , dice Seiya guiñándole un ojo .

-Bueno Seiya nos vemos, se despide Serena

-Adiós mmm, Bombón espera , te invito a salir mañana que dices.

-Y por que ?, me estas invitando a una cita de nuevo , eres un mañoso. Pero acepto esta vez no tengo planes.

Serena se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla susurrándole al oído "me da mucho gusto que hallas vuelto", Seiya la miro fijamente perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos azules .

Pasare por ti a las nueve , se puntual por favor Bombón le dice Seiya , demostrando su evidente alegría , por fin iva a tener una cita de verdad con su Bombón y nadie podría intervenir , pero debía de ser cauteloso y no demostrarle a su Bombón de que el estaba enterado de su ruptura con Darien.

Ya una vez en su auto los Three Lights , se dirigieron a su departamento ,ninguno hablaba hasta que Taiki rompió el silencio para variar.

\- Y cuéntanos Seiya como te fue con Serena .

\- Tendremos una cita , responde Seiya con una sonrisa en su cara.

\- Valla te fue bien , agrega Yaten.

\- No te quejes Yaten a ti Mina te dio un beso por lo menos , en cambio a mi Ami solo me dio un apretón de manos , responde un molesto Taiki.

\- Lo que pasa es que ustedes son unos tontos , tienen que aprender de mi , yo les enseñare como conquistar a una chica , dice en tono de arrogancia.

\- jajaja eres un presumido Seiya, si solo saldrás con Serena en plan de amigos .

Llegando a su departamento cada uno de los chicos se dirigió a su dormitorio , Seiya se saco la ropa y se tendió en la cama cerrando los ojos y pensando en el abrazo que Serena le había dado al reencontrarse, que bien se había sentido el contacto con su cuerpo , si antes estaba enamorado ahora con mayor razón ya que sabia que ahora ya no esta en desventaja que tenia una oportunidad de conquistarla , iba a poner su mayor esfuerzo y trataría de cometer ni un solo error por que estaba convencido de que ella era la mujer que mas quería y deseaba en toda la vía láctea, se imaginaba como debía ser estar con una chica , como seria un beso de su Bombón , ella ya no era una niña , su cuerpo había cambiado era toda una mujer eso así que el mas deseara estar con ella, la noche se volvió eterna a penas pudo dormir un par de horas solo quería estar con ella.

Horas mas tarde ...

-Adiós chicos , nos vemos en la noche . Dijo Seiya saliendo muy rápido del departamento.

-Suerte , Gritaron sus hermanos y siguieron durmiendo.

En casa de los Tsukino.

\- A donde vas tan temprano un día domingo Serena , pregunta Luna estirándose en la cama.

\- Voy a salir . Dice sonriendo Serena.

\- Saldrás con las chicas supongo , pregunta Luna mientras lame su pelaje .

\- No , tendré una cita con Seiya , responde Serena (quien vestía una falda de color celeste hasta la rodilla y una blusa blanca con pequeños lunares celeste , con su pelo suelto y nos aretes de estrella que su padre le había regalado por su graduación)

-Con Seiya ! exclama Luna .

-Si con el , se me había olvidado decirte que el y los chicos volvieron , dice Serena.

\- Que Yaten volvió , dice una sonriente Luna. Donde se están quedando agrega.

\- En su antiguo departamento, contesta Serena.

\- Creo que lo iré a visitar para darle la bienvenida, dice una sonrojada Luna.

Seiya llega a casa de Serena y no puede evitar estar nervioso , se acerca y toca el timbre, mama Ikuko se acerca abrir la puerta.

-Hola señora Tsukino soy Seiya Kou. Se encontrara Serena.

\- Hola así que tu eres el famoso amigo de mi hija Serena , mucho gusto muchacho , toma asiento mientras esperas a mi hija, de seguro todavía debe estar durmiendo .( Ikuko no conocía a Seiya , ya que el cada vez que iba a casa de Serena ,no se encontraba nadie de su familia excepto Luna)

Te equivocas , se escucha una voz que venia del segundo piso , era Serena quien venia bajando las escaleras.

Seiya quedo mirando deslumbrado a su Bombón ,no podía creer lo bella que lucia , cada día que pasaba era aun mas hermosa . Estoy lista , nos vamos , asi claro Bombón dice un nervioso Seiya. Adiós señora Tsukino , fue un gusto saludarla ,dando un beso en la mano de la mama de Serena.

Que muchacho mas agradable , dice Ikuko dirijiendose a la cocina. Una vez a fuera de su casa , Serena toma del brazo a Seiya , preguntándole hacia donde la iba a llevar , este le responde , yo te llevaría hasta el fin del mundo si tu me lo pidieras Bombón , Serena lo mira y se sonroja diciéndole que hablara en serio , que te parece que vallamos al cine le pregunta Seiya a Serena, esta le responde que si .

Una vez llegando al cine ,deciden ver una película de suspenso , toman asiento en las butacas , Seiya le pregunta a Serena si desea comer algo , claro le responde Serena , quiero unas palomitas , un algodón , una malteada y unos refrescos, Seiya la mira totalmente pálido, no creas que todo es para mi Seiya , es para los dos , Bombón no tienes que comer tanto o si no ningún chico se fijara en ti , ella lo mira y le dice es que ami no me importan todos los chicos , ami solo me importa un chico en especial y le sonríe , Bombón me estas imitando, como crees Seiya solo fue un pensamiento . Terminada la película Seiya le pregunta a Serena que a donde quiere ir ,ella le dice que ir a bailar al mismo club al que una vez el la llevo , Bombón todavía te acuerdas, le pregunta Seiya , claro que me acuerdo , pero no hablemos de eso , estaba bien Bombón vamos a bailar.

Ambos chicos llegaron al club , Seiya saludo al guardia y le pidió la habitación , Bombón espero que esta vez no te pongas nerviosa, claro que no Seiya esta vez estoy preparada, Seiya se acerca a Serena y empieza a tocar su cabello , ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos, Seiya se acerca aun mas quedando a solo unos centímetros de sus labios, Serena levanta una mano y acaricia su rostro , entonces Seiya la toma del mentón levantado su delicado rostro y le da un beso en los labios , Serena le responde el beso y lo toma pone sus brazos cruzados detrás del cuello de Seiya , ambos se besan apasionadamente durante algunos minutos , Serena separa sus labios de los de Seiya , perdóname Seiya le dice una afligida Serena, no , no tienes por que disculparte , yo tengo la culpa Bombón , Seiya me puedes llevar a mi casa, claro Bombón le responde el.

Camino a casa ninguno quiso decir nada sobre lo que había ocurrido solo momentos atrás, pero Seiya no podía dejar de pensar en que por fin había probado los besos con los cuales soñó todos estos años , se sentía en las nubes , solo quería gritarle al mundo entero que estaba enamorado de la chica que estaba a su lado , pero callo al ver la cara de su Bombón , ya que el podía percibir que ella se sentía incomoda con la situación pero aun así el podía entenderla y comprender la , no debe de ser fácil para nadie haber roto con tu novio de años hace un par de semanas y estar dándole besos a otro chico en tampoco tiempo.

Pero sin embargo Serena no se sentía culpable por lo sucedido , solo que no quería apresurar las cosas , quería que todo fuera fluyendo de a poco , ya que sentía que con Seiya las cosas eran distintas a la vividas con Darien.

ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A UNA AMIGA ALEJASMIN , ESPERO DISFRUTES LEYÉNDOLO.


	6. Capitulo nº 6 Seiya Y Serena

-En el capitulo anterior Seiya y Serena , dieron el primer paso a lo que sera una gran historia de amor. Pero sin embargo ambos tienen sentimientos encontrados.

Capitulo nº 6 Seiya y Serena , El Comienzo De Una Nueva Historia.

Después del beso que Serena y Seiya se dieron , ella le pidió de favor que la llevara a su casa, al llegar Serena se bajo del auto , sin antes darle las gracias a Seiya por la agradable tarde que había vivido ya que hace mucho tiempo no se divertía tanto , adiós Seiya nos vemos luego , adiós Bombón le dice el , mirando como ella entraba a su casa sin mirar para atrás , diciéndose al el mismo lo l torpe que fue , como pudo besarla ahora sabia que a lo mejor había retrocedido en su conquista. Tomo el volante y partió rumbo al departamento con compartía con Taiki y Yaten.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Tsukino , Serena ya llegaste pregunta mama Ikuko , si y voy a estar en mi habitación mama por favor no me molestes , ya que tengo muchas ganas de dormir , pero Serena la cena esta lista no vas a comer , no mama gracias , no tengo apetito, valla pero que raro dijo mama Ikuko sabiendo lo glotona que era su hija.

Serena se dirige a su dormitorio, abre la puerta y se acuesta en la cama, Serena como te fue , cuéntame le dice una ansiosa Luna , me fue bien pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso, Serena ocurre algo , no nada Luna no te preocupes.

***********************************************************************************************************************************Dos Días mas tarde en el departamento de los Three Lights.

-Y han pensado a que nos vamos a dedicar a parte de la música? pregunta Yaten

-Bueno a mi me gustaría dar exámenes libres para poder así entrar a la universidad, responde Taiki arreglándose los lentes mientras leía un libro de poemas. ( A Taiki le encantaba la poesía y uno de sus poetas favoritos era Pablo Neruda).

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, agrega un entusiasmado Seiya mientras tocaba unos acordes en su guitarra.

\- Entonces en las vacaciones nos dedicaremos a terminar nuestra secundaria para entrar a la universidad , mañana mismo empezare hacer los tramites correspondientes agrega Taiki.

Bueno chicos yo quería pedirles un favor , quiero que hoy en la noche no estén en el departamento , ya que deseo invitar a cenar a Serena ya que debo disculparme por un error que cometí el otro día en nuestra cita. Yo no tengo ningún problema agrega Taiki esto me servirá como excusa para invitar a salir a Ami , esta bien si no hay otro remedio , invitare a Mina a ver la escenografía de nuestra próxima película agrega Yaten , gracias chicos responde Seiya.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa, las chicas estaban reunidas para planear sus vacaciones , estaban conversando y bebiendo algunas sodas cuando suena el celular de Ami .

-Halo , quien es , dice con una voz muy amable Ami.

-Hola Ami Mizuno , tu hablas con Taiki Kou.

-Taiki ? y como fue que conseguiste mi numero.

\- Bueno , me lo pasaron por ahí , pero te llamaba para invitarte a salir esta noche, solo si no tienes ningún otro plan, dice Taiki.

\- Claro , yo no tengo ningún plan para esta noche , dice con emoción Ami.

-Bueno Ami , entonces paso por ti a las ocho que te parece, agrega Taiki.

\- Me parece muy bien , entonces nos vemos a las ocho responde Ami.

Quien te llamaba Ami, pregunta una curiosa Rei , no lo van a creer , era Taiki quien me invito a salir , responde Ami , valla ojala a mi Yaten me invitara a salir algún día dice una a penada Mina, Ami nos tienes que contar todo lo que pase en tu cita dice Serena. Como crees Serena eso tiene que quedar solo entre Ami y Taiki dice Lita . Las chicas continuaban con su conversación , cuando de repente nuevamente son interrumpidas , ahora era el teléfono de Mina que sonaba, contesta dicen las chicas a coro .

-Hola usted habla con la hermosa Mina Aino , con quien tengo el gusto.

-Hola Mina hablas con Yaten .

-Yatennnnn, no lo puedo creer , dice una asombrada Mina.

-Bueno te llamaba para invitarte a ver la escenografía de la nueva película que estamos por grabar que te parece, pregunta Yaten .

-Claro me encantaría ir contigo a una cita, dice una coqueta Mina.

\- jajajaja Mina yo nunca te dije que era una cita , dice en tono gracioso Yaten.

\- Bueno Yaten y a que hora pasaras por mi , dice Mina en tono seductor.

\- Te parece a las ocho , pregunta Yaten.

-Me parece perfecto , dice Mina mientras sus ojos toman forma de corazón.

-Adiós, dice Yaten colgando el teléfono.

Mina reacciona dice Lita , quien era pregunta Ami , por la reacción de Mina estoy segura que se trata de Yaten o me equivoco , Mina le responde si con sus ojos aun en forma de corazón y la baba colgando se su boca , hay Mina tu nunca vas a cambiar le dice Serena. Bueno en que estábamos , pregunta Rei , estábamos planeando nuestras vacaciones dice una atenta Ami , yo creo que deberíamos ir a la playa ya que esta llena de chicos guapos dice Lita, mientras que Mina , Serena y Rei asientan con la cabeza ya entonces esta decidido la playa es el lugar perfecto para un romance dice Lita, todas ríen por las palabras de Lita, cuando sienten el sonido de un celular , a quien le esta sonando del celular ahora dice una molesta Rei , mmm creo que es el mio dice una sonrojada Serena , de seguro tiene que ser Darien así es el amor a distancia cuando uno quiere ver a su amado el tiempo se congela , Minaaaaa dicen las chicas al escuchar el comentario tan fuera de lugar de Mina.

-Hola quien es ?

-Bombón soy yo Seiya.

-Hola Seiya , como estas ? pregunta Serena.

-Bien gracias por preguntar Bombón.-bueno yo te estaba llamando para invitarte a cenar , que dices Bombón aceptas le pregunta Seiya.

-Si me gustaría mucho salir a cenar , a donde me llevaras esta vez, dice Serena.

\- Bombón yo quiero preparar yo mismo la cena es por eso que esta vez estaremos en mi departamento , solo si a ti no te incomoda , le dice Seiya.

-Esta bien a que hora puedo llegar a tu departamento , le pregunta Serena .

\- A las ocho y media Bombón , así me das tiempo de preparar todo, que opinas.

-Esta bien Seiya a las ocho y media estaré afuera de tu departamento , adiós.

-Adiós mi dulce Bombón.

Serena que sucede? preguntan las chicas, nada estoy bien no se preocupen , quien era , era mi mama que me estaba llamando para que no llegara tarde ( Serena no quería que las chicas se enteraran que iva a salir con Seiya , ya que ellas pensarían que estaba traicionando a Darien , lo que las chicas aun no sabían era fue el mismo Darien quien termino con Serena al no estar seguro de sus sentimientos). Pero que suerte tienen Mina y Ami , los chicos que les gustan las invitan a salir , todas al parecer tienen planes menos yo dice una triste Lita , no digas eso yo tampoco tengo planes , que te parece si hoy te quedas en el templo y vemos una película le pregunta Rei , esta bien me parece una buena idea responde Lita. Bueno chicas me voy para poder arreglarme para mi cita con Yaten dice Mina, nosotras igual nos vamos agregan Serena y Ami , adiós , chicas , adiós dicen Lita y Rei.

Horas mas tarde...

Yaten paso en busca de Mina para llevarla a ver la escenografía de su nueva película , ella lucia un hermoso vestido naranjo hasta la rodilla y nos zapatos con un delicado taco del mismo tono del vestido.

Mientras Taiki hizo lo mismo con Ami , solo que este la llevo a un planetaria a ver una exhibición , sabia que eso haría feliz a Ami mas que cualquier cosa.

Seiya tenia todo preparado en el departamento , cuando siente el timbre , sale de inmediato para abrir.

-Bombón , llegas puntual , le dice mirando el reloj ( el reloj marcaba las nueve)

\- No te burles , dice Serena con los brazos cruzados.

\- Bueno Bombón toma asiento mientras , yo traigo la cena , le dice Seiya.

Serena toma asiento , mientras que Seiya se dirige a la cocina en busca de la cena, el había estado toda la tarde preparando todo , había echo una rica lasagna , un poco de curry, de postre tenia un exquisito flan de chocolate , para beber unas sodas y champagne. Bombón espero te guste lo que prepare para ti , ya que me llevo toda la tarde , Seiya estas seguro de que tu lo hiciste le pregunta Serena, claro le responde Seiya hay muchas cosas que tu aun no conoces de mi es por eso que quiero estar contigo mas tiempo para terminar de conocernos le dice Seiya guiñándole un ojo .

Al terminar su cena , ambos jóvenes empiezan a platicar , Bombón te acuerdas de ChibiChibi claro como me voy a olvidar de ella responde Serena, sabes yo siempre sentí una cálida sensación al estar con ella le dice Seiya , yo igual ChibiChibi era muy especial para mi , fue mas que una "hermana" Seiya tu crees que algún día la volveremos a ver? Serena le pregunta a Seiya, Bombón yo creo que la vida tiene muchas vueltas y nada esta escrito , siempre me a gustado mucho lo que dices Seiya.

Bombón antes de que yo me fuera a Kinmoku, escribí algunas canciones que solo los chicos conocen y yo quisiera que tu escucharas una de ellas , ya que la escribí pensando en ti. Seiya se dirige en busca de su guitarra mientras Serena lo observa a todo momento.

Ya Bombón espero que te guste esta canción ...

 **Ginga Ichi Mibun de Chigai Na Kataomoi**

En aquel brillante y deslumbrante mundo blanco

Estas ahí con tus alas totalmente extendidas

Pero esas alas son negras y muy pesadas para ti

Parece como si el destino te pusiera a prueba

Quiero rescatarte y ayudarte en lo que pueda

Inclusive puedo sacrificar mi vida todo por ti

Cuando estés cansada y sea doloroso ahí estaré

Siempre enséñame tu hermosa sonrisa

Yo Seiya siento esto una extraña emoción

Yo Figther siento esto que no es mi misión

Definitivamente este es un amor no correspondido

En el frió mundo rojo

Ahí soy un guerrero perfecto

Pero qui apareces tu y

Siento que el corazón me va a estallar

Mi existencia es solo para mi preciosa princesa

Inclusive tengo que luchar por ella día a día

Pero vine a este planeta

Y tu también eres una princesa

Y fui embrujado por tu hermosa sonrisa

Yo Seiya siento esto una extraña emoción

Yo Figther siento esto que no es mi misión

Definitivamente este es un amor no correspondido

Cruzando el cielo estrellado

Y pasando por la galaxia

Aquí esta la batalla que decide nuestro futuro

Ahora si no puedo ser algo mas

Quiero que me guardes en un rincón

De tu memoria

Con mi cabello suelto bailare , bailare , bailare

Quiero rescatarte y ayudarte en lo que pueda

Inclusive puedo sacrificar mi vida todo por ti

Cuando estés cansada y sea doloroso ahí estaré

Siempre enséñame tu hermosa sonrisa

Yo Seiya siento esto una extraña emoción

Yo Figther siento esto que no es mi misión

Definitivamente este es un amor no correspondido...

Seiya deja su guitarra aun lado y se acerca a Serena . Bombón te gusto , Seiya yoo... Serena se acerca y le toma las manos dándole las gracias , ambos se acercan aun mas y terminan dándose un beso que no tiene fin...


	7. Capitulo nº7 El Secreto De Luna Y Artemi

Capitulo nº 7 , El Secreto de Luna Y Artemis.

Ambos chicos continúan besándose, Seiya toma en brazo a Serena , mientras que ella cruza sus piernas en la espalda de Seiya dirijiendose a la habitación de el. Una vez en su habitación Seiya recuesta a Serena en la cama y se saca la camisa , ella lo queda mirando fijamente realmente Seiya era muy atractivo, el se acuesta sobre ella y comienza a besar su cuello , Serena no puede pensar en nada mas que en los besos y en la maravillosa sensación que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, Seiya se arrodilla en la cama y Serena se pone de pie dejando caer su vestido quedando solo en ropa interior, Serena se acerca a Seiya y le toma las manos para que este se ponga de pie , Seiya se levanta de la cama y la abraza dándole besos en el cuello , mientras sus manos se pierden en su espalda , el logra quitarle el sostén dejando así sus delicados pechos al descubierto, ambos se tienden en la cama y Seiya comienza a besarla con tanta ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo, Serena solo se deja llevar y cierra los ojos, Seiya continua besando le los pechos mientras sus manos se pierden en la entre pierna de Serena, Seiya solo alcanza a decirle al oído Bombón te amo. Después de lo sucedido ambos chicos se quedan dormidos , cuando en el departamento se siente la voz de dos chicos.

-Seiya ya llegamos , grita Yaten

\- Ni siquiera recogió los platos es un flojo, alega Taiki-

Seiya entre sueños logra distinguir la voz de sus hermanos y se levanta deprisa solo alcanzando a ponerse su ropa interior, valla ya llegaron les dice Seiya, se puede saber por que estas en ropa interior pregunta Taiki , Seiya le hace una seña para que estos guarden silencio, Seiya no me digas que estas con? si estoy con Bombón pero por favor no vallan a mencionar nada con las chicas ahora voy a ver si despertó para ir a dejarla a su casa.

Seiya entra en su habitación y no puede creer que tiene a su Bombón completamente desnuda en su cama y que solo una hora atrás ella le perteneció solo a el en cuerpo y alma, por que te amo tanto le decía mirándola y mientras esta seguía durmiendo plácidamente, desde aquel momento que la vida cruzo nuestros destinos en el aeropuerto algo en mi cambio para siempre , eres un sueño Bombón , eres mi sueño .

Serena comienza a despertar y se da cuenta que esta desnuda , sus mejillas se ruborizan , entonces comienza a mirar donde esta su ropa , Seiya se da cuenta que su adorada Bombón despertó y mirándola le pregunta como estaba , ella solo le brindo una sonrisa y se dispuso a vestirse , esta bien Bombón te entiendo , saldré para que te puedas vestir tranquila.

Mientras tanto en un parque .

Se habían reunido Luna con Artemis, de que querías hablar conmigo Luna que no podías esperar hasta mañana , Artemis , Darien termino con Serena , Luna tu sabias que eso tarde o temprano iva a pasar , Setsuna nos los advirtió la ultima vez antes de la pelea con Sailor Galaxia , si pero Serena esta triste por lo de Rini , acaso Luna no les has contado sobre el nuevo Tokio De Cristal, no ,no lo hecho aun , no quiero que Serena se sienta presionada como cuando se entero de su pasado con Endymion, pero Luna tu tienes que contarle que nos equivocamos y su futuro no era precisamente con Darien si no con Seiya , Artemis da un tiempo mas para contarle a todas las chicas que las cosas cambiaron y en un futuro todas tendrán lo que tanto han anhelado.

******************************************************************************En Casa De Serena.

-Seiya , muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste esta noche , la cena estaba muy rica y el postre igual, dice Serena.

-Bueno Bombón yo quiero que sepas que lo que paso entre nosotros es lo mas especial que me a pasado en la vida ,

-Seiya yo , dice con un tono delicado Serena.

-Bombón tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida , yo daría mi vida por verte feliz le dice Seiya dándole una sonrisa.

-Seiya no te preocupes ya lo estas logrando le dice Serena dándole un abrazo.

-Bombón , tu crees que nos podemos ver mañana ? pregunta Seiya

-Me gustaría mucho , Seiya.

-Sabes Bombón , mañana tendremos un nuevo concierto y yo quiero que tu vallas , esta vez tengo entradas para que lo veas en primera fila, Seiya le guiña un ojo.

-Me gustaría ver su concierto y podemos invitar a las chicas, pregunta Serena.

-Claro Bombón Taiki tiene entradas para todas , incluso para el novio de Rei y tcajitau amigo ese el de la fuente de sodas . Dice Seiya un poco celoso.

-Te refieres a Andrew, el es un muy buen amigo mio responde Serena.

-Si lo se Bombón , se que es amigo tuyo y de Darien. Responde un cabizbajo Seiya.

-Pero Seiya por favor no hablemos de eso ahora , de nuevo gracias por todo nos vemos mañana. Adiós jovencito dice Serena.

-Adiós Bombón que descanses, dice con voz seductora Seiya.

Mama llegue dice Serena , subiendo rápido las escaleras, abre la puerta de su habitación y se dirige a su cómoda , abre un cajón que tenia con llave y de ahí saca dos cajitas y una fotografía , en una cajita tenia guardado un precioso anillo con un corazón rojo en su centro y en la otra tenia un llavero de un pequeño osito rosa , esos eran sus mas preciados tesoros el anillo se lo había dado Darien el mismo día que partió a los Estados Unidos y el otro era el osito que Seiya le había dado en su primera cita , la fotografía que tenia guardada salia ella abrazando a Darien , Serena tomo la foto y el anillo y los tiro a la basura , diciéndose a ella misma que no volvería a llorar nunca mas por alguien que no se lo mereciera, solo conservo el osito , de pronto siente como la puerta se abre y era Luna quien la había estado observando todo este rato, Serena por que lo hiciste? le pregunta Luna , hacer que responde una distraída Serena , eso tirar el anillo y la fotografía por que lo hiciste Serena , Luna yo lo hice por que quiero darle una oportunidad a Seiya , yo creo que el podrá ayudarme a olvidar para siempre a Darien , pero Serena lo haces para olvidar a Darien o por que realmente sientes algo por Seiya , Luna lo hago por que creo que me estoy enamorando de Seiya. Serena espero que esta vez puedas lograr ser feliz de verdad , te lo mereces has sufrido mucho ,tu y las chicas van a cumplir sus sueños te lo aseguro,Luna tu sabes algo que yo no sepa , no Serena como crees si yo supiera algo te lo diría dice sonriendo un poco nerviosa Luna.

Al Día Siguiente

Todas las chicas se juntan afuera del teatro de Tokio para ver el concierto de los Three Lights . Que tardan Andrew y Nicolas dice Lita y Rei respectivamente.

\- Miren chicas ahí vienen sus amorcitos, dice Mina

\- Mina no digas eso Andrew solo es mi amigo , contesta una nerviosa Lita.

\- Por fin Nicolas , por que te demoraste tanto , acaso no te dije que fueras puntual, dice una molesta Rei .

-Lo siento Reicita , lo que pasa es que tu abuelo me hizo barrer todas los escalones de l templo , por eso tarde mas de lo debido , dice un sonrojado Nicolas.

-Bueno entremos estoy ansiosa por ver a los chicos , dice Ami.

*Hola Tokio , como están * preguntan los Three Lights.

Mientras el publico enloquece, Taiki lucia un traje amarillo con una estrella en su pecho y una rosa amarilla como ya era costumbre , Yaten lucia un traje color plata con una estrella también en su centro y la típica rosa blanca y de la misma forma lucia Seiya solo que su traje era rojo con una estrella pero al centro con una luna creciente y su flor roja esa misma que logro confundir una vez a Serena. Las chicas se encontraban en primera fila observando el show , cantaron todos sus éxitos. Seiya toma el microfo dando las gracias por asistir a su concierto .

Bueno esta canción va dedica a todas las parejas enamoradas y en especial , para la luz que alumbra mi vida.

Ya no importa cada noche que espere

Cada calle o laberinto que cruce

Por que el cielo a conspirado a mi favor

Y aun segundo de rendirme te encontré

Piel con piel

El corazón se me desarme

Me haces bien

Enciendes luces en mi alma

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor se quedo

Kilómetros atrás mis fantasmas hoy

Por fin están en paz

El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo

Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago

Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer

Mis silencios se encontraron con tus voz

Te seguí

Y reescribiste mi futuro

Es aquí

Mi único lugar seguro

Creo en ti

Y en este amor

Que me ha vuelto indestructible

Que detuvo mi caída libre

Creo en ti

Y mi dolor se quedo

Kilómetros atrás mis fantasmas hoy

Por fin están en paz

Todo el teatro se pone de pie para aplaudir a los Three Lights, ellos bajan del escenario y se acercan a las chicas para darles las rosas que traían en sus manos, gracias dicen Mina , Ami y Serena, después de esta hermosa demostración de amor todos se dirigen a los camerinos de los Three Lights, donde ahí les esperaban aun mas sorpresas a las chicas .


	8. Capitulo nº 8 De Vacaciones

Capitulo nº 8 De Vacaciones

Todos se encuentran en el camerino de los Three Lights incluidos Nicolas y Andrew , y bien chicas que les pareció nuestros concierto pregunta Taiki, a mi me pareció magnifico agrega Ami muy emocionada, si estuvo fabuloso dijo Rei , ustedes son los mejores dice Mina mirando a Yaten , gracias dicen los chicos , dentro de dos días iremos a grabar nuestra nueva película a la playa y nosotros quisiéramos saber si ustedes desean acompañarnos pregunta Taiki , a mi me encantaría dice Ami pero con las chicas ya habíamos hecho planes de irnos todas juntas de vacaciones , pero cual es el problema pueden ir todas y ustedes también si así lo quieren chicos dice Seiya mirando a Andrew y a Nicolas, bueno a nosotros nos encanta la idea que dicen chicas pregunta Lita , todas afirman que si , y tu Bombón quieres ir de vacaciones conmigo pregunta Seiya guiñándole un ojo , no seas presumido Seiya y claro que me gustaría ir ya que también irán mis amigas . Entonces esta todo listo dentro de dos dias nos vamos a nuestra casa en la playa , dice Yaten , valla no sabia que tenían una casa en la playa dice Mina , la compramos hace varios años incluso antes de conocerlas a ustedes era para descansar pero nunca la ocupamos ya que nos dedicamos a cualquier cosa menos a descansar dijo Taiki mirando a Ami.

Dos días después en casa de los Tsukinos , Serena se encontraba terminando su maleta para irse de vacaciones con las chicas mientras que Luna la observaba , Luna estas segura que no quieres ir pregunta Serena , no gracias mientras tu no estés aprovechare de dormir y descansar también me lo merezco no crees Serena , a parte tengo cosas pendientes que hacer con Artemis , ya veo dice con una voz sarcástica Serena , no seas mal pensada son otros tipos de asuntos , si si si como tu digas Luna ese asunto tiene nombre y se llama Diana , miau dice Luna con la cara totalmente roja. Serena eres una mal pensada.

Todos se juntaron el en templo Hikawa para partir rumbo a sus merecidas vacaciones , los Three Lights habían llegado en sus autos uno lo conducía Taiki y el otro Seiya , los chicos pusieron los bolsos e los portamaletas , mientras se ponían d acuerdo en que auto se iban a ir cada uno , en el auto que conducía Taiki se fueron Ami quien iva de copiloto , atrás Yaten , Mina y Andrew , en el auto que conducía Seiya iban Serena quien también al igual que Ami iva de copiloto , atrás iva Lita , Rei y Nicolas . El viaje en ambos autos fue muy ameno , fueron cantando , conversando de cuando se conocieron y de los planes que tenían para de vuelta de las vacaciones, en estas conversaciones los chicos de Three Lights les contaron a sus amigos que también entrarían a la universidad , Taiki dijo que el quería estudiar medicina , que casualidad ese es el máximo sueño de Ami dijo Mina, y tu Yaten que quieres estudiar anda cuéntame dijo Mina acurrucándose mas a el , yo voy a estudiar actuación dijo Yaten , al parecer tenemos mas cosas en común de lo que crees le dijo Mina sonriendo , y tu Andrew que es lo que estas estudiando pregunto Taiki , bueno yo estoy estudiando administración de empresas este es mi ultimo año y termino dijo un animado Andrew.

En el auto que conducía Seiya , todos iban conversando menos Serena ya que el cansancio le había ganado pero nadie se había percatado de que se había quedado dormida profundamente, tu que estudiaras le pregunta Rei a Seiya , yo quiero especializarme mas en la música ya que es mi pasión y tu que estudiaras Rei si se pude saber pregunta Seiya , yo y Nicolas estudiaremos turismo para así poder sacar adelante el templo responde Rei mientras Nicolas asiente con la cabeza, y tu Lita que harás pregunta Seiya bueno yo estudiare gastronomía ya uno de mis mayores sueños es abrir mi propio restaurante responde con mucha ilucion Lita , Bombón y tu que estudiaras pregunta Seiya mirándola , valla Bombón se quedo dormida dijo Seiya acariciándole el pelo mientras conducía "parece un ángel decía entre pensamientos", la quieres mucho verdad Seiya pregunta una curiosa Rei , si la verdad es que Bombón es muy especial para mi respondió Seiya , ella también te quiere mucho nunca dudes de eso dijo Lita sonriendole a Seiya, pero ustedes nunca me han contado como fue que conocieron a Serena dijo Seiya, es una larga historia solo te podemos decir que Serena es una persona única , siempre esta preocupada de la felicidad de los demás a tal punto de dejar sus sueños por sus seres queridos dice Rei , verdad Serena es una persona sin maldad , es incapaz de hacer daño a alguien por eso la queremos y la cuidamos mucho dijo Lita con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

********************************************************************************Casa De La Playa De Los Three Lights.

Llegan todos en los autos , Seiya despierta a Serena , Bombón ya llegamos , que dice son una voz soñolienta Serena . Bueno chicos bienvenidos a nuestra casa , dice Taiki , pónganse cómodos para que después bajemos a la playa dice Yaten, en un cuarto iban a dormir Seiya , Taiki y Yaten , en la otra Andrew y Nicolas, en cuanto a las chicas ellas prefirieron dormir todas juntas para poder platicar mas a gusto así que los chicos tuvieron que pasar les la habitación mas grande de la casa y ayudarles a entrar los bolsos , ya que cada uno traía consigo ropa para un año.

Ya en la playa , los chicos estaban acostados en la arena esperando a las chicas que se habían quedado para poder arreglar sus cosas , todos estaban conversando cuando Yaten se distrae embobado , Yaten reacciona le dice Seiya , pero después es el quien se encuentra embrujado, el motivo de sus reacciones era que venían las chicas todas lucían muy bellas , Mina traía un traje de baño color amarillo , Ami traía un traje de baño de dos piezas color celeste , Lita traía un traje de color calipso con lunares negros , Rei en cambio traía uno de color rojo intenso mientras Serena traía un traje de baño de dos piezas la parte de arriba era blanca y la de abajo era rosada. Todos los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta ninguno pudo reaccionar durante unos minutos, las chicas solo se reían a ver la reacción de los chicos . Esa tarde fue inolvidable lejos una de las mejores en la vida de todos , se sentían realmente felices nada ni nadie podía empañar esa tarde . De vuelta en la casa , los chicos se prestaron a bañarse , a cenar y a descansar un rato , ya que a la noche todos juntos irían a bailar ...

Continuara.


	9. Capitulo nº 9 El Comienzo Del Romance

Después de esa maravillosa tarde juntos , los chicos y la chicas se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, en la de los chicos Kou , Yaten les comentaba a sus hermanos lo guapa que se veían todas las chicas en traje de baño en especial Mina quien lucia maravillosa , si Ami también se veía muy guapa decía Taiki mientras se tocaba el mentón , si pero la mas bella era mi Bombón se ve tan distinta , tan bonita ya es toda una mujer dice Seiya mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan a tal punto de darle calor , valla Seiya que te pego fuerte el amor dice riendo Taiki , Seiya solo sonríe diciéndole a sus hermanos , pero yo no entiendo que están esperando ustedes para declararse a las chicas o están esperando que aparezcan otros chicos mas guapos y atractivos que ustedes, no creo que Mina encuentre a otro chico mas guapo que yo dice Yaten mirándose al espejo y arreglándose el cabello , eres un presumido enano dice Taiki, todos ríen juntos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las chicas, todas se estaban terminando de arreglar para ir con los chicos a bailar , cuando Serena las llama a todas para que se sienten en la cama ya que tenia algo muy importante que decirles.

-Bueno chicas yo quiero contarles algo muy importante . Dice con un poco de tristeza Serena.

\- Cuéntanos que te sucede , puedes confiar en nosotras lo sabes , dice Ami .

-Claro que lo se por eso no puedo guardar mas esto , hace un par de semanas Darien me llamo,explica Serena.

-No me digas que quiere adelantar la boda dice una despistada Mina.

\- Minaaaa dicen todas las chicas.

\- No , no se trata de nada de eso , al contrario Darien me llamo para , (Serena toma aire y da un suspiro) el termino con nuestro compromiso, ya que dijo que había conocido a alguien mas y que no quería estar conmigo ahora por que en un pasado lo estuvimos , dice una cabizbaja Serena.

-Serena no se que decirte , fueron muchos años de novio, como o siento dice Rei.

-Y que pasara con Rini , pregunta una triste Ami.

\- Bueno a decir verdad , una vez Luna me explico que aun que yo no me casara con Darien y tuviera una hija o hijo con otro hombre "Rini" igual nacería como en una especie de reencarnación o algo así ya que que posee una semilla estelar que solo los guardianes y soberanos de los planetas poseen. Pero tienen que tener pena por lo que me paso, ahora quiero seguir adelante y hacer todo lo que no pude mientras estaba con Darien , sabe quiero ser una chica normal. Sonríe Serena.

\- Pero no estemos triste ya que hoy sera una noche maravillosa , saldremos con los chicos y la pasaremos muy bien , dice una entusiasta Lita.

Todas se limpian las lagrimas y salen dispuestas a juntarse con los chicos.

Los chicos se encontraban en el living esperando a las chicas , cuando de pronto siente unos pasos en la escalera, se asomaron a ver , eran las chicas quienes se veían realmente hermosas , todas estaban vestidas con faldas cortas y poleras ajustadas a sus cuerpos, guay exclaman todos los chicos , se ven muy bien dice Andrew ,tomando la mano de cada una para ayudarlas a bajar las escaleras, eres todo un caballero Andrew , dice Mina mirando a Yaten. Nos vamos dicen los chicos , el bar donde iban a ir a bailar se llamaba Green Bull quedaba solo a metros de la playa y era muy popular entre los veraneantes y los turistas ya que de ocho a una de la madrugada era un karaoke con música en vivo y después era discoteque, al llegar al bar los chicos se percatan de la inmensa fila que había para entrar , entonces Seiya se acerca al encargado de la seguridad y le dice algo al oído , después de esto le hace señas a los chicos para que ingresen , como lo hiciste Seiya pregunta Lita , esos son unos de los beneficios de ser alguien famoso solo que después debo cantar una canción para de volver el favor que nos hizo al dejarnos pasar sin hacer la fila...

Una vez dentro del bar los chicos tomaron la mejor mesa que tenia vista al mar , el mesero se acerco y tomo sus ordenes, Mina , Lita , Ami pidieron vino tinto , mientras que Serena y Rei pidieron menta , en cambio los chicos pidieron todos pidieron whisky, todo transcurría muy bien , la conversación era muy grata , rieron de las ocurrencias de Mina y Serena , cuando las chicas se levantan para ir al baño ,"chicas , siempre van al baño juntas" dice Yaten , cuando derrepente se acerca un grupo de 5 chicas que hace ya bastante rato los había estado observando , ustedes son los "Three Lights"cierto pregunta una de las chicas que tenia el pelo largo color rojo que no quitaba su vista de Seiya , si afirmo Taiki , pero por favor no se lo digan a nadie ya que estamos de vacaciones , nos pueden firmar unos autógrafos dijo otra chica que tenia el pelo en melena de color agua marina , claro dijo Seiya, no le diremos a nadie que los vimos pero con una condición dice otra chica que tenia el pelo violeta hasta la cintura , que condición pregunta un molesto Yaten , que cuando empiece la música tendrán que bailar con nosotras , dice una de las chicas que era rubia y de pelo largo , pero nosotros solo somos tres dice Taiki , sus amigos también nos acompañaran ya que igual están muy guapos dice una de cabello castaño corto, claro dice Nicolas con la cara totalmente roja , entonces nos vemos dice el grupo de chicas alejándose, ya de vuelta las chicas preguntan quien va hacer el primero en cantar en el karaoke , les propongo algo dice Taiki que tal si las cinco cantan juntas , de acuerdo dice Lita , las cinco chicas se acercan a la escenario y para sorpresa del grupo les toca cantar una canción de los Three Lights...

Comienza la música... Nagareboshi He

 _Busco tu amor (Rei y Lita)_

 _Busco tu amor_

Dulce sonrisa que (Mina)

Brilla en la eternidad

Bello lucero que

Siempre me hace feliz

Eres mis mas grande tesoro

 _Eterna luz de estrella (Rei y Lita)_

Aquel día fatal (Ami)

No te pude cuidar

Y ahora mis lagrimas

Debo de controlar

Solamente queda el dolor

 _Nunca te olvido niña (Rei y Lita)_

 _Busco tu amor ( Mina , Ami y Serena)_

 _Cristal del universo_

 _Busco tu amor_

 _Quiero secar tu llanto_

 _Busco tu amor_

 _De verdad_

 _Ven que yo te quiero abrazar_

 _Tu aroma es lo que busco_

 _Te busco a ti (Rei y Lita)_

Con mi voz un día te alcanzare

 _Solo a ti_

Dime

¿En donde estas amor?

 _Princesa ven_

Princesa ...

¡Vuelve!

Contéstame

Hazlo por mi

Ven por favor

Hazlo por mi

Contéstame

Ven junto a mi

Ten compasión

Te lo pido

 _Busco tu amor (Rei y Lita)_

 _Busco tu amor_

 _Busco tu amor_

 _Busco tu amor_

Vengo buscándote (Serena)

Cruzando el cielo azul

Vengo pidiéndole

A una estrella fugaz

Que me lleve pronto a tu lado

 _Díselo_ _luz de estrella (Rei y Lita)_

He madurado ya

No lo pude evitar

Y he descubierto que

En mis recuerdos no estas

Eres pieza clave de mi

 _Ven a mi lado niña (Rei y Lita)_

Busco tu amor ( Mina , Ami y Serena)

Tu semilla plateada

Busco tu amor

Se la ha llevado el rió

Busco tu amor

Con desesperación

La corriente nos separo

 _Tu aroma es lo que busco_

 _Te busco a ti (Rei y Lita)_

Con mi voz un día te alcanzare

 _Solo a ti_

Dime

¿En donde estas amor?

 _Princesa ven_

Princesa ...

¡Vuelve!

Contéstame

Hazlo por mi

Ven por favor

Hazlo por mi

Contéstame

Ven junto a mi

Ten compasión

Te lo pido

Contéstame

Hazlo por mi

Ven por favor

Hazlo por mi

Contéstame

Ven junto a mi

Ten compasión

Te lo pido

Una vez termina la presentación de las muchachas , los chicos se ponen de pie para aplaudirlas, valla te lo tenias guardado Bombón cantas muy bien dice Seiya guiñándole el ojo, no me moleste dice Serena, muy bien muchachas dice Taiki , que bella voz tienes Mina dice Yaten sin quitarle la vista de encima, ahora es su turno dice con voz desafiante Lita, ya vamos dicen los cinco muchachos , valla que Andrew es guapo dice suspirando Lita , claro dice Serena por algo me gustaba yo tengo un buen gusto dice en tono de risa . Todas ríen por las ocurrencias de Serena , antes de que ella les contara sobre la ruptura con Darien las chicas ya lo sospechaban ya que ella no traía puesta la sortija que Darien le regalo hace algunos años atrás.

La música comienza ...

Solo Para Ti

Eres todo lo que pedía (Yaten)

Lo que mi alma vacía

Quería sentir

Eres lo que tanto esperaba (Taiki)

Lo que en sueños buscaba

Y que en ti descubrí

Tu has llegado a encender (Andrew y Nicolas)

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Y ojos para nadie

Solo para ti

Eres el amor de mi vida (Seiya - mirando fijamente a Serena)

El destino lo sabia

Y hoy te puso ante mi

Y cada vez que miro al pasado

Es que entiendo que a tu lado

Siempre pertenecí

Tu has llegado a encender (Andrew y Nicolas)

Cada parte de mi alma

Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón

Y ojos para nadie

Solo para ti.

Solo para ti ( Todos juntos)

Solo para ti

Solo para ti

Esto es de verdad

Lo puedo sentir

Se que mi lugar

Es junto a ti...

Eres todo lo que pedía

Lo que no conocía

Y que en ti descubrí

Todo el bar ovaciona a los chicos que a parte de ser muy talentosos eran muy atractivos , nadie solo el grupo de cinco chicas se habían dado cuenta que eran los Three Lights, una vez en sus mesas los chicos siguen compartiendo y piden otra ronda de tragos , todos se sentían muy a gusto cuando los cinco chicos piden permiso para ponerse de pie ya que había comenzado la música para bailar , las chicas ingenuamente pensaron que las iban a sacar a bailar pero no fue así , los chicos se dirigieron al grupo de cinco chicas cada uno bailo con ellas , las sailors estaban furiosas y tomaron sus tragos de un solo sorbo, pero que se cree Nicolas enojada golpea la mesa Rei, ya chicas no se enojen tanto dice Ami frunciendo el ceño y se pone de pie , a donde vas Ami pregunta Mina, chicas no se han dado cuenta de que hace rato ese grupo de chicos nos a estado observando es verdad asiente Lita , están bastante guapos dicen Mina y Serena dejando caer una baba de su boca , chicassss ya , ya lo sabemos , las chicas se acercan a los hombres y los sacan a bailar , mientras eran observadas con gran sorpresa por Taiki- Yaten - Seiya- Nicolas y Andrew , pero que hacen dice un molesto Yaten mientras trata de acercarse a Mina , las chicas bailan muy a gusto con los chicos , cuando Seiya ya no aguanta mas los celos al ver a este chico acariciando la espalda de su Bombón mientras bailaba, suelta a su acompañante sin decir nada y se acerca a la pareja y le dice al chico me permites bailar con mi novia, el chico lo mira asombrado no sabia que ella tuviera novio , pero ay vez que si y soy yo dice con voz alzada un molesto Seiya , Serena solo observaba la escena totalmente sonrojada , Seiya por que haces eso pregunta Serena , Bombón que no entiendes que no soporto que nadie te toque ni siquiera que te miren , soy celoso hasta del viento que roza tu cuerpo , Seiya dice con una voz suave Serena abrazándolo fuerte, al ver la actitud de Seiya los chicos deciden hacer lo mismo con las otras chicas. Una vez terminada la fiesta , todos se dirigen a caminar por la playa , Taiki y Ami se sientan en al aren a contemplar las estrellas , cuando Taiki le dice "te acuerdas del cometa Wataru" te acuerdas Taiki, claro que si ese día alguien muy especial me enseño a creer en los sueños y en el romance alguien que a pesar del tiempo nunca pude olvidar , Ami lo mira totalmente sorprendida Taiki se le acerca quedando a solo centímetros de sus labios diciéndole dime que me quede y nunca mas me separare de ti , Ami totalmente sonrojada se dice suavemente "no me dejes nunca mas sola" en esto Taiki la toma de la cintura dándole un apasionado beso dejando a Ami en puntillas , ella se sentía como si estuviera volando en las nubes , todos los demás se dan cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir y deciden dejar al los tortolitos solos. Yaten como es tu planeta pregunta una inocente Mina , bueno nuestro planeta es mucho mas grande que la tierra , por que lo preguntas Mina dice Yaten mirándola a los ojos, por que me encantaría algún día conocerlo dice ella sonriendole dulcemente , buen el día en que te conviertas en mi esposa lo podrás conocer dice Yaten arreglando su cabello , Yaten que me dijiste dice Mina colgando se de su cuello , Mina yo quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho y que quiero que seas mi novia eso dice Yaten mirándola a los ojos , claro que si acepto dice una contenta Mina acercándose a su boca dándole un apasionado beso mientras e toma su cintura pegándola mas la cuerpo, el grupo sigue caminando sin percatarse de lo que acababa de suceder con Mina y Yaten.

Mas adelante Rei y Nicolas van de la mano y se excusan con los chicos diciéndoles que se les había olvidado llamar al abuelo de Rei y se alejan del grupo , nadie les creyó por supuesto quien iva a estar despierto a las cuatro de la mañana esperando una llamada , solo los enamorados. Lita y Andrew iban caminando y conversando de los planes que ella tenia para el futuro cuando Andrew la interrumpe dándole un beso y diciéndole eres una niña muy linda Lita no se como no me di cuenta antes de que tu eras esa persona que yo estaba esperando , Andrew dice Lita tomándolo de la mano . Seiya y Serena se alejan perdiéndose en un bosque que había cerca de la playa , por fin Bombón estamos solos , no sabes cuanto estaba deseando esto , desde aquella noche que estuvimos juntos no e podido dormir tranquilo , Seiya dice Serena sonrojándose, no tengas vergüenza esas son cosas naturales , Serena se acerca mas a el Dando le un beso y así despertando todos los instintos de hombre , Seiya empieza a acariciar su espalda mientras continúan besándose , el se quita la camisa y ella la polera , Seiya le levanta la falda y comienza tocar sus partes intimas , mientras ella gime de placer ambos no aguantan mas y se tiran al suelo sin importarles nada Serena se desnuda totalmente poniéndose en cima de Seiya mientras el acaricia suavemente sus pechos , sus movimientos se intensificaban aun mas y mas hasta que Seiya descargo todo su amor dentro de Serena , ambos gimieron de placer y terminaron dándose un tierno beso...Estaba a punto de amanecer todos llegaron al mismo tiempo a la casa , todos estaban sorprendidos pero ninguno pronuncio ni una sola palabra ya que los hechos hablaban por si solos, todos entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Serena cuéntanos que hiciste con Seiya , por que preguntan eso dice con cara de sorpresa Serena, por que tienes el pelo lleno de pasto al igual que el , Serena se ríe y no dice nada , y que hiciste tu Ami eee pregunta Lita , chicas por que dicen eso es que tu ropa esta llena de arena le dice Mina cerrándole un ojo. Bueno ,bueno para que preguntamos lo que hicieron tarde o temprano nos contaran o nos daremos cuenta nosotras misma dice Rei con una amplia sonrisa.


	10. Capitulo nº 1o

Capitulo nº 10 Vidas Felices

Los día se pasan volando , sin darse cuenta las vacaciones ya habían terminado y debían volver a la realidad , era lo que mas le molestaba a Serena que siempre a sido poco estudiosa , pero ahora tenia que poner mucho de su parte para no decepcionar ni a su familia ni a su "amigo Seiya", sin duda fueron los días mas maravillosos que habían vivido en toda su vida , una vez llegando a Tokio cada pareja se fueron juntos y como era de esperarse Seiya acompaño a Serena a su casa.

-Bueno Bombón ya llegamos ,

-Seiya muchas gracias por todo lo pase muy bien , dice Serena dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bombón sabes te tengo una sorpresa dice Seiya guiñándole un ojo ,

-Cual? pregunta inquieta Serena ,

-Tendrás el privilegio y el honor de ser compañera mía en la universidad ,

\- Seiya entraras a la universidad pregunta sorprendida la chica de cabello rubio, pero como lo harás con los años que no estudiaste agrega Serena,

-Eso ya esta resuelto dimos exámenes libres por Internet y ya nos graduamos que te parece mi Bombón

-Es una excelente noticia ya que podre verte mas seguido dice Serena dándole un beso en los labios a su amada estrella fugaz,

-Bombón te amo demasiado ,dice Seiya abrazándola tiernamente

-Si lo se por eso mismo esta semana quiero que vengas a cenar a mi casa para presentarte con mis padres pero primero estoy esperando algo dice la rubia.

-Que estas esperando Bombón, pregunta un poco asustado Seiya

-Estoy esperando que me pidas que sea tu novia Seiya dice Serena poniendo una mano en su pecho

-No lo haré Bombón dice Seiya con gran seriedad,

-Como pregunta Serena pero por que , yo pensé que...

\- Si Bombón yo te amo pero no seré yo quien ponga nombre a esta relación , por todo el tiempo que me hiciste sufrir ahora seras tu quien debe pedirme noviazgo

-Eres un mañoso Seiya kou , dice Serena cruzando los brazos si eso es lo que quieres esta bien , Joven Seiya quiere usted ser el novio de esta humilde muchacha llamada Serena Tsukino dice con voz seria ,

-ja ja ja Seiya se pone a reír , Bombón eres muy rara pero acepto ,

En eso Seiya la toma en brazos dándole un apasionado beso ,

-Seiya aquí no estamos en la calle cuando estemos solos me puedes dar un mejor trato dice sonrojada Serena ,

-Disculpa Bombo pero la emoción es mas fuerte dice acariciándole la espalda a Serena,

-Seiya por favor ya

-Ya , ya entendí , Entonces estamos en contacto Bombón , dice Seiya

-Claro mi amor dice Serena ,

Seiya se devuelve y le pregunta que me dijiste ,

-Mi amor por que eso es lo que eres mi verdadero amor y le lanza un beso.

-Adiós Bombón sueña conmigo dice alejándose en su auto.

Serena entra a su casa ,

-Mama llegue dice dirijiendose a la cocina ,

-Hola hija te extrañe mucho dice Ikuko dándole un gran abrazo a su hija,

-Yo igual te extrañe mama y Sammy y papa donde están pregunta la rubia ,

-Fueron a pescar dijo sonriendo mama Ikuko ,

-Mama voy a dejar mis cosas a la habitación y bajo tengo algo que platicar contigo ,

-Esta bien hija apúrate que el almuerzo esta listo,

-Ya mama... Serena sube rápido las escaleras ,

-Luna llegue dice buscando a su gatita,

-Aquí estoy dice Luna lamiéndose las patas , como te fue cuéntame Serena ,

-Bueno Luna a decir verdad Serena baja la mirada me fue excelente dice haciendo que Luna de un salto sobre la cama , ya soy novia de Seiya ,

-En serio Serena y cuando les dirás a las chicas que rompiste con Darien ,

-Ya se los conté y lo tomaron muy bien , no sabes Luna fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida , Ami es novia de Taiki, Mina de Yaten , Lita de Andrew,

-De Mina me lo esperaba pero de Lita y Ami yo pensé que ellas tenían claras sus responsabilidades ,

-Hay Luna no seas aguafiestas , a caso solo tu quieres tener una familia pregunta Serena con un tono medio de disgusto .

\- Sere lo siento yo no quería que te sintieras mal ,

-No te preocupes Luna se que lo que dijiste lo hiciste por que te preocupas por nosotras. Ya voy a almorzar con mama así podre contarle que termine con Darien y que ahora soy novia de Seiya,

-Suerte dice Luna mirando como sale de la habitación.

Serena baja las escaleras , mientras iba pensando en como le diría lo que había pasado con Darien a su mama y como tomarían lo de su nuevo noviazgo con Seiya.

-Mama dice Serena mientras e encuentran almorzando , yo te quiero contar algo ,

-Dime hija te escucho dice Ikuko brindándole una sonrisa,

-Bueno Darien y yo dice Serena pero es interrumpida por Ikuko ,

-No me digas que estas embarazada Serena ,

-No no como crees responde la rubia con su cara toda roja, no se trata de eso mama , lo que pasa es que nosotros terminamos nuestro compromiso dice Serena ,

-Hija lo siento pero para ser sincera me alegro nunca me gusto ese tal Darien era muy frio contigo a parte de ser un señor como dice tu padre ,

jajaja ambas ríen juntas,

-Pero mama tengo algo mas que contarte dice la niña de ojos azules , es que ya tengo un nuevo novio ,

-Queeeeee dice Ikuko trapicandose con la comida ,

-Mama , mama estas bien pregunta Serena ,

-Si hija solo que me sorprendió esa noticia y lo conozco pregunta Ikuko ,

-Claro que lo conoces dice Serena pero quiero que lo conozcan mas ya que es un chico muy agradable y guapo.

-Quien es dice Ikuko ,

-Es Seiya Kou ,

-¡Seiya! exclama Ikuko ,

-Si mama el dice dando un suspiro Serena ,

-Bueno hija yo tengo una muy buena impresión de el , es un caballero ,guapo , simpático y se ve que tiene bien claro las cosa que quiere sonríe Ikuko y cuando lo vas atraer para que venga a cenar con nosotros para que tu padre lo conozca , que te parece si lo tres hoy día mismo hija ,

-Hoy ? pregunta Serena ,

-Si que tiene de malo así preparo el pescado que va a traer tu padre y tu hermano dice Ikuko,

-Esta bien lo llamare...

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los Three Lights , los chicos se encontraban descansando , cuando suena el teléfono..

\- Halo , quien habla, - pregunta Yaten.

-Hola Yaten , soy Serena estará por ahí Seiya .

-Hola Serena Tsukino , claro te lo paso al instante. "Seiya te llama tu amada novia" , se siente del otro lado del teléfono

Seiya deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y corre a contestar el teléfono .

-Hola Bombón , dice con voz seductora Seiya

-Hola mi amor , te llamaba para invitarte a cenar esta noche a mi casa que dices, pregunta Serena.

-Esta noche Bombón , dice nervioso Seiya

-No creo que tengas planes o si? dice Serena

-Claro que no Bombón solo que están rápido todo , que no sabia que responder , pero si me encantaría ir a tu casa esta noche a cenar .

-Ya le dije a mi mama de nuestro noviazgo , solo falta hablar con mi papa , dice Serena con voz de preocupación.

-Valla Bombón y que dijo tu mama sobre nuestra relación , como lo tomo pregunta Seiya.

-Lo tomo muy bien incluso dijo que le agradabas mucho , ves ya tienes un aliado para esta noche , ríe Serena .

-Entonces nos vemos esta noche Bombón, Seiya baja la voz diciéndole "Te amo mucho y gracias por permitirme ser mas que una simple estrella fugaz en tu vida".

En Casa De Los Tsukinos.

Serena se encontraba terminando a ayudarle arreglar la mesa a mama Ikuko , mientras Sammy y papa kenji , estaban lavándose las manos para tomar asiento , cuando se siente el timbre , Serena se acomoda ben la ropa y se quita el delantal que traía puesto , abre la puerta y se encuentra con dos enormes ramos de rosas uno era de color rojo y otro de color blanco detrás de esas bellas rosas se encontraba un apuesto joven de ojiazules y de largo pelo negro azabache , lucia un impecable traje negro con una corbata roja,

-Seiya llegaste dice emocionada Serena,

-Claro Bombón Seiya se acerca dándole un beso en los labios y diciéndole al oído pareces un ángel .

Ya adentro de la casa Serena toma a Seiya de la mano y llama a Kenji , Ikuko y a Sammy ,

-Mama , papa y hermano les presento a Seiya ,

\- Seiya le da la mano a Kenji diciendo mucho gusto señor Tsukino , después saluda de beso en la mejilla a Ikuko diciéndole ya se por que Serena salio tan bella dándole un ramo de rosas rojas, luego saluda al joven Sammy de un apretón de manos ,

-Bueno tomemos asiento dice mama Ikuko rompiendo el silencio ,

Todos estaban sentados ya en la mesa , papa de cabecera , al lado derecho se encontraba Ikuko , al lado izquierdo esta Sammy y en el otro extremo de la mesa estaba Serena y Seiya ,

-Cuéntame a que te dedicas Seiya pregunta Kenji,

-Bueno señor Tsukino yo soy cantante pertenezco a un grupo llamado Three Lights responde Seiya ,

-Ya veo pero solo vas a dedicarte a ser cantante toda tu vida o tienes otros planes dice Kenji ,

-No señor la próxima semana entrare a la universidad de Tokio a estudiar artes musicales responde Seiya ,

-Que bien así que seras compañero de mi princesa dice Kenji ,

-Si señor dice un nervioso Seiya ,

-Jovencito y cual es la relación que tiene usted con mi pequeña princesa dice un poco serio Kenji

-Papa deja tu interrogatorio, después tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso dice Serena salvándole la campana a Seiya

Todos seguían comiendo y platicando de las cosas que habían echo en las vacaciones , cuando suena el teléfono , yo voy dice Sammy.

-Hola , casa de los Tsukino , dice amablemente Sammy.

-Hola Sammy soy yo Darien , se encontrara Serena, pregunta el joven de tes blanca y cabello negro.

-Si, si esta pero esta ocupada con su novio , agrega Sammy.

-Que novio , pregunta asombrado Darien.

-El vocalista de los Three Lights - Seiya Kou , termina de decir Sammy . Hola Darien estas ahí , valla creo que colgó.

Desde el comedor se escucha la voz de Ikuko ,

-Sammy hijo quien era pregunta su madre,

-Sammy miro a Serena diciendo no era nadie estaba equivocado y guardo silencio al ver a su hermana tan contenta , Sammy estaba al tanto de lo que había sufrido Serena cuando era novia de Darien , por ese motivo no quiso amargarle la velada a su hermana. Después de cenar todos se sentaron en la sala de estar mama Ikuko trajo café y galletas con ayuda de Serena.

-Bueno papa yo invite a Seiya esta noche a cenar por que quiero que lo conozcas mejor ya que Sei... Serena es interrumpida por Seiya,

-Señor Tsukino yo quiero pedirle permiso para ser novio de su hija ,

-Ya veo el motivo de tu visita , Kenji se levanta acomodándose la correa del pantalón y le extiende la mano al joven de cabello largo , Seiya bienvenido a la familia Tsukino le dice Kenji dándole un fuerte apretón de manos y un abrazo, eso si te advierto no hagas sufrir a mi pequeña princesa o te las veras conmigo le dice dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Una vez terminada la cena , Seiya se despide de todos y Serena lo acompaña a la salida.

-Tu familia es muy agradable Bombón dice Seiya tomando la mano de su novia ,

-Mi familia mas bien nuestra familia dice la rubia tocando el hermoso rostro de Seiya ,

-Valla al final de todo no tuve que utilizar mi plan b dice Seiya riendo ,

-Que plan b Seiya dice extrañada Serena .

-Bombón te acuerdas lo que dije una vez en nuestro ultimo concierto. Dice Seiya .

 _Inicio Flashback_

 _-Bombón las cosas que te dije ayer eran en serio_

 _-Seiya.- Bueno , yo quiero._

 _-Por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas solo por que me gustas_ _Bombón_

 _-Eeee_

 _-Sabes cuando termine el concierto te secuestrare_

 _-Ooo_

 _-Solo quiero que comprendas que sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea_

 _-Mmm_

 _-Bombón solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejare de ser el cantante Seiya Kou_

 _-Seiya_

 _-Ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en el ultimo concierto que tendremos .- Bombón espero que encuentres pronto a tu novio_

 _-Aaa .-_ _Discúlpame_

 _-No no tienes por que disculparte solo que_

 _-Aa_

 _-Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes mi dulce Bombón._

Fin Flashback

-Realmente me hubieras secuestrado pregunta Serena ,

-Esas eran mis intenciones Bombón pero justo apareció Galaxia y tuve que dejar de lado mis sentimientos para poder ayudarte a proteger tu planeta ,

-Seiya dice con los ojos llorosos Serena ,

-Pero no tienes para que llorar Bombón eso ya paso y ahora estamos juntos y nadie nos podrá separar.

*En otra parte del mundo *

Un joven apuesto y de pelo negro estaba en un bar tomando a destajos diciendo , así que ya tienes novio , tan rápido me olvidaste y olvidaste tus responsabilidades apretando los puños y dando golpes en la mesa donde se encontraba tomando, pero que digo si esto que esta pasando solo es culpa mía yo la deje ir , por mi estúpida confucion , pero tarde o temprano la recuperare y así gobernaremos junto Tokio De Cristal , no dejare que ese intruso me quite lo que me pertenece dice un enfurecido Darien .

En el departamento de los Three Lights .

-Como crees que se encontrara nuestra princesa pregunta Yaten

-No lo se pero el resplandor en las estrellas me dice que todo marcha a la perfección, contesta Taiki mientras lee un libro de poesía.

-Ya veo dice Yaten mientra toma el teléfono,

-A quien llamas enano pregunta Taiki ,

-Llamo a Mina para que venga a quedarse a dormir conmigo esta noche ,

-Pero que rápido va esa relación , dice riendo Taiki.

-Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido , dice Yaten mientras marcaba para la casa de Mina.

En casa de Mina, la rubia se encontraba organizando su closet , ya que tenia mucha ropa que ya había pasado de moda , cuando suena el teléfono.

-Hola habla Mina , con quien hablo yo .

-Hola Mina , soy yo Yaten ,

-No pude reconocer tu voz amor , como esta, pregunta Mina.

-Yo estoy muy bien , llamaba para preguntarte si tenias planes para esta noche , pregunta Yaten.

\- No a decir verdad solo me encuentro poniendo orden en mi closet,, por que Yaten Kou a caso me vas invitar a salir dice con voz de ingenua la rubia .

-No precisamente , quería preguntarte si quieres venir a pasar la noche conmigo ya que hoy en el canal 2 van a dar un reportaje sobre la vida de Three Lights y me gustaría que me acompañaras a verlo que dices, pregunta Yaten mientras pone un mechón de su platinado pelo tras la oreja.

-Esta bien Yaten pero tienes que pasar por mi , dice Mina .

-Ya voy enseguida nos vemos tesoro dice con voz dulce Yaten

-Nos vemos amor, responde Mina.

Dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo , para prepararse para pasar la primera noche con su llevare se preguntaba la rubia de moño rojo.

-Mina que estas haciendo, pregunta Artemis.

-Esta noche no la pasare aquí , dice Mina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Y a donde te vas a quedar , pregunta con preocupación Artemis.

-Voy a quedarme en casa de Yaten , dice la rubia mientras se prueba un vestido.

-Mina no crees que van demasiado rápido , dice Artemis mirando a la rubia.

-Para el amor y la guerra no hay tiempo, dice Mina mientra se echa perfume.

-Mina así no es el dicho, dice Artemis con una gota en la cabeza.

-Pero bueno tu lo entendiste y eso es lo que importa o no, así que ya sabes no invites tantas gatas al departamento, dice Mina cerrando un ojo.

-Mina eres muy mal pensada, termina diciendo Artemis mientras se recuesta en la cama.

Seiya se baja del auto , tarareando de pura felicidad que sentía , por fin su mayor sueño ya estaba siendo realidad, no podría pedir nada mas en esos momentos , gusto en ese instante pasa una estrella fugaz, valla sera cierto eso de pedir deseos a las estrellas, bueno por si acaso lo haré, estrella fugaz quiero pedirte que un día hagas que mi Bombón se case conmigo y podamos tener una familia.

Valla pero que estoy haciendo , se pregunta mientras ingresa al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento.

En el interior del departamento se encontraba solamente Taiki ya que Yaten había ido en busca de Mina.

-Llegue dice Seiya.

-Como te fue hermano en tu cena de presentación, pregunta Taiki

-Me fue muy bien , mejor de lo que yo pensé , responde el ojiazul mientras se dirige a su dormitorio. Y el enano agrega Seiya.

-Salio a buscar a Mina , ya que la invito a quedarse a dormir esta noche aquí , dice Taiki.

-Y por que tu no haces lo mismo con Ami,dice Seiya

-Ami jamas aceptaría , pasar la noche conmigo sin antes casarnos, dice riendo Taiki , pero creo que la invitare a ver una película al cine.

Ami se encontraba leyendo un libro de medicina.

-Hija te va a doler la vista , si sigues leyendo a esta hora, dice la mama de Ami

-Ya mama ya termine , no te preocupes , dice la peliazul mientras cierra su libro.

-Hija esta sonando tu celular , contesta puede ser importante ,

-Ya voy mama. contesta dulcemente Ami.

-Hola buenas noches hablas con Ami, con quien tengo el gusto.

-Hola Ami hablas con Taiki, dice eljoven de cabello castaño y ojos violetas.

-Amor que gusto escucharte , dice Ami.

\- Amor yo queria invitarte al cine a ver una pelicula , siempre y cuando no tengas que estudiar , dice Taiki,

-Claro que no amor ya termine de leer un libro muy interesante de medicina , estoy desocupada hasta que encuentre otro libro , dice riendo Ami,

-Eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti , a pesar de todo , nunca olvidas tus deberes y reponsabilidades definitivamente estamos echo el uno para ell otro Ami Mizuno.- dice Taiki.-Asi es Taiki Kou , tu eres mi alma gemela . rie la niña de pelo azul marino.

-Bueno en unos veinte minutos paso por ti , adios .- agrega Taiki.

-Te estare esperando . contesta Ami.

En el Cromw , se encontraban platicando Rei y Lita .

-Rei crees que afectara en algo el rompimiento en el futuro Tokio De Cristal.- pregunta un poco preocupada Lita

\- A decir verdad , el fuego no me a mostrado nada , todo esta muy calmado , pero no creo , si fuera asi ya hubiera venido Setsuna a advertinos algo. Contesta Rei.

-Hablando de Setsuna , se acerca el cumpleaños de Haruka, crees que Michiru le organizara algo para celebrar , pregunta Lita.

-No creo tu sabes que ellas son muy reservadas y si organizan algo sera solo para ellas , tu ya sabes que a Haruka no le agradan muchos los chicos guapos y al invitarnos a nosotros a su cumpleaños inevitablemente tendremos que ir con nuestros novios, dice Rei.

-Si tienes razon. Dice Lita.

jajajajaajaj ambas rien sonrojandose un poco.

*Nota De La Autora*

Espero les guste este capitulo , y gracias por leerlo , cada critica que me hacen , me ayuada a mejorar mi historia , se los agardesco mucho. MonymoonKou


	11. Capitulo nº 11 El Pasado Vuelve

Capitulo nº 11 El Pasado Vuelve

*Ya han pasado varios meses desde que Serena empezó una relación con Seiya, todo va de maravilla , tanto en el amor como en los estudios todos los chicos están dando su mayor esfuerzo para poder lograr sus sueños , sobre todo Serena a quien le cuesta un poco mas , pero con la ayuda de Seiya ya nada es imposible para la rubia de ojos azules.*

Hoy era 30 de junio , el cumpleaños numero 19 de Serena Tsukino , Seiya tenia preparada una hermosa sorpresa a su novia , claro que con un poco de ayuda de las chicas. Rei y Lita se encargaron de los bocadillos para la fiesta , mientras que Ami y Mina se encargaron de la decoración y como era obvio Taiki y Yaten eran los encargados de la música , en cuanto a Andrew y Nicolas ellos se ofrecieron para encargarse de la iluminación , Seiya se había encargado de invitar a todos los amigos de su Bombón que al decir verdad eran muchos ya que ella era muy carismatica y amable, la lista incluia :

-Molly

-Kelvin

-Haruka

-Michiru

-Setsuna

-Hotaru

-Princesa Kakyuu

-Karmesite

-Berjerite

-Petzite

-Calaverite

Estas ultima son hermanas del desaparecido grupo Black Moon a quienes Serena ayudo y purifico sus almas.

-Valla ojala todo salga bien esta noche dice Seiya preparando los últimos detalles.

-Claro que saldrá bien , esto lo vienes preparando con meses de anticipación dice Taiki mientras le da una palmada en el hombre.

\- Nada es suficiente mientras se trata de hacer feliz a la persona que amas , responde Seiya.

-Hermano te puedo hacer una pregunta, como te enamoraste de Serena , no lo digo por que ella no sea hermosa si no por que ella es prospecto de una verdadera princesa , dice Taiki con un poco de risa.

-Tienes razón , Serena no es como cualquier princesa , no es como la princesa Kakyuu , es por eso que me enamore perdidamente de ella, me cautivo su hermoso resplandor , aun sin saber que ella era la princesa de Luna al momento de verla por primera vez algo en mi se encendió algo que nunca pude apagar , ella sabe lo que es ser mujer y niña al mismo tiempo, podría hablarte todo un día de las cualidades que tiene , pero lo que mas me gusta de ella es su eterna generosidad.

-Ya veo , dice Taiki , completamente asombrado con las hermosas palabras de Seiya.

-Por eso yo no tengo dudas sobre nuestro amor , se que ella es la mujer indicada , hoy le daré una gran sorpresa a mi Bombón.

Las chicas se encontraban reunidas en el patio de la universidad , estaban platicando de la gran sorpresa que Seiya le había preparado a Serena. Cuando ella se acerca al ver que las chicas estaban conversando en secreto.

-De que hablan chicas, pregunta Serena

-Hola Serena , no de nada , dice Lita.

-Serena que harás hoy en la noche , pregunta Rei.

-A decir verdad no tengo ningún plan , Seiya ni siquiera me a llamado para saludarme por mi cumpleaños , dice Serena con un poco de pena .

-Pero Serena a caso tu le dijiste a Seiya el día de tu cumpleaños , dice Mina.

-Mmm . no nunca hemos conversado sobre esas cosas, dice Serena con una gota en la cabeza.

-Entonces Serena como esperas que Seiya te salude si para el hoy es un día normal , este momento me recuerda otro muy similar , dice Ami.

-Tiene razón chicas , como Seiya sabría que hoy es mi cumpleaños si yo no se lo e dicho. , agrega Serena.

-Que te parece si a la noche salimos a celebrar tu cumpleaños a un bar , que dices Serena , pregunta Rei.

Mientras las chicas seguían platicando suena el celular de Serena , quien al sacarlo de su cartera se da cuenta que es Seiya quien la llamaba. Ella contesta muy entusiasmada , con la esperanza de que alguna de las chicas le hubiera contado lo de su cumpleaños.

-Hola Bombón , como estas.

-Hola mi amor , bien y tu, responde Serena.

-Bombón yo te llamaba , para decirte que hoy no nos podremos ver ya que tengo grabación hasta tarde , dice Seiya.

-Yo pensé que hoy vamos a salir a comer , responde cabizbaja la rubia.

-Pero Bombón si salimos día por medio a comer , te prometo que el fin de semana nos escaparemos a algún lugar por ahí para poder estar los dos solos, dice Seiya.

-Esta bien nos vemos mañana responde Serena.

-Quien era Serena , pregunta Rei

-Era Seiya, dice Serena

-Y que te dijo , pregunta Ami

-Que hoy no nos podremos ver , por que tiene grabación , dice desmotivada Serena

-Vez Serena, Seiya como podía enterarse de tu cumpleaños , lo mejor es que salgamos las cinco como en los viejos tiempos.

-Si creo que va hacer lo mejor , dice Serena , dando un enorme suspiro.

En la noche las chicas pasaron a buscar a Serena a su casa . quien se encontraba sola , ya que sus padres justo ese día tuvieron que hacer un viaje relámpago , sin duda este es un día muy especial para Serena , pero era inevitable sentirse mal , ya que ni su familia ni Seiya la habían saludado en su cumpleaños. Serena se dispone a salir de su casa...

\- A donde vamos a ir , pregunta la rubia quien lucia un hermoso vestido verde agua , pegado al cuerpo hasta las rodillas , con unos hermosos zapatos del mismo tono.

-Serena , te vez hermosa , dice Mina.

-Si es verdad , te vez increíble , agrega Ami.

-Gracias chicas, dice sonriendo Serena

\- Bueno Serena esta noche queremos que sea inolvidable para ti , te llevaremos a un exclusivo salón de baile , así que prepárate ya que nos costo mucho reservar un lugar , dice guiñándole un ojo Mina .

Al llegar al salón , Serena nota que estaba todo apagado y mira a las chicas.

-Chicas están seguras que este es el lugar correcto, pregunta incrédula la rubia de ojos azules.

-Claro Serena , no somos tan despistadas como tu dice Rei sacando le la lengua.

Las chicas entraron al salón , Serena entro al salón de las ultimas y al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa, ahí se encoraba toda su familia , amigos y sobre todo la persona mas importante en su vida , su estrella fugaz Seiya Kou ,

Al ver a la chica entrar al salón todos comenzaron a cantar el cumpleaños feliz , Serena se encontraba muy emocionada , sin duda esa era una hermosa sorpresa , todos la felicitaron , dándole abrazos y alguno que otro regalo .

-Seiya , dice la rubia mientras se acerca a su novio.

-Bombón , feliz cumpleaños , dice Seiya.

-Como supiste que estaba de cumpleaños , pregunta la rubia.

-Lo se hace mucho tiempo, lo investigue desde el momento que me di cuenta de que me gustabas , responde el joven de cabello largo. A parte como crees que yo me iba a olvidar de algo tan importante como tu cumpleaños.

-Seiya , mucha gracias . Dice la rubia mientras una lagrima cae por su mejilla.

-Bombón no llores , tu te mereces esto y mucho mas , dice el joven abrazando a su novia. Pero bueno basta de llorar y disfruta de tu día .

El salón lucia maravilloso , del cielo colgaban miles de estrellas y en el centro una hermosa luna llena. En el suelo habían miles de globos blancos y las luces hacían parecer que se encontraban en el mismo universo. Todos bailaban muy a gusto , cuando Seiya hace que paren un momento la música , se acerca a Serena y la toma de la mano , todo el salón esta atento a lo que sucede .

Bombón , en este día especial quiero dedicarte una hermosa canción , la que expresa todo lo que siento por ti , espero que te guste mucho ...

 _*Te Voy Amar*_

 _Es poco decir_

 _Que eres mi luz_

 _Mi cielo_

 _Mi otra mitad_

 _Es poco decir_

 _Que daría la vida_

 _Por tu amor y aun mas_

 _Ya no me alcanza las palabras_

 _No_

 _Para explicarte lo que siento yo_

 _Y todo lo que vas causando en mi_

 _Lo blanco y negro_

 _Se vuelve color_

 _Y todo es dulce_

 _Cuando esta en tu voz_

 _Y si nace de ti_

 _Te voy amar y hacerte sentir_

 _Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

 _Por que me das_

 _Tu amor sin medir_

 _Quiero_ _vivir la vida entera_

 _Junto a ti_

 _Es poco decir_

 _Que soy quien te cuida_

 _Como ángel_ _guardián_

 _Es poco decir_

 _Que en un beso tuyo_

 _Siempre encuentro mi paz_

 _Ya no me alcanza las palabras_

 _No_

 _Para explicarte lo que siento yo_

 _Y todo lo que vas causando en mi_

 _Lo blanco y negro_

 _Se vuelve color_

 _Y todo es dulce_

 _Cuando esta en tu voz_

 _Y si nace de ti_

 _Te voy amar y hacerte sentir_

 _Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

 _Por que me das_

 _Tu amor sin medir_

 _Quiero_ _vivir la vida entera_

 _Junto a ti_

 _Te voy amar y hacerte sentir_

 _Que cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir_

 _Por que me das_

 _Tu amor sin medir_

 _Quiero_ _vivir la vida entera_

 _Junto a ti_

 _Vivir oh oh_

 _Vivir la vida entera_

 _Por que me das_

 _Tu amor sin medir_

 _Quiero vivir la vida entera_

 _Junto a ti_

 _Es poco decir_

 _Que en un beso tuyo_

 _Siempre encuentro mi paz._

 _TE AMO BOMBÓN._

Serena queda sin palabras y solo atina a darle un beso a su amado , quien se pone de rodillas y saca de su saco una cajita blanca amarrada con una cinta dorada .

-Serena Tsukino , quieres ser mi esposa , pregunta un galante Seiya. Poniéndole en su mano izquierda un precioso anillo en forma de estrella con una media luna a su lado.

-eee , Yo , dice Serena quien no se esperaba esta petición tan importante de parte de Seiya.

-Bombón que sucede. pregunta Seiya un poco nervioso, por la demora de la respuesta de Serena.

-Claro que acepto ,dice Serena dándole un fuerte abrazo a su novio.

Todo el salón aplaude , los padres de Serena se acercan y los felicitan , los mismo sus amigos. Haruka y Michiru se acercaron a la pareja.

-Cabeza de Bombón , yo quiero pedirte disculpas si alguna vez fui un poco testaruda y no quise aceptar su amor , pero quiero que comprendas que nosotros solo cumplíamos con nuestra misión, que era cuidarte. Dice Haruka

-Lo se Haruka , dice la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla, siempre serán mis amigas.

-Haruka se pone roja, dirijiendose a Seiya, solo te pido que la cuides , como ya te lo dije en otra oportunidad " _nuestra princesa siempre sera una niña llorona"_

-Si lo se Haruka y no te preocupes , que daré mi vida si es necesario contar de verla feliz.

-Nosotras con Haruka estamos muy felices de que por fin puedan estar juntos , dice Michiru dando una tierna sonrisa.

\- Gracias chicas , dice Serena ,

Haruka y Michiru se alejan de la pareja para ponerse a bailar, mientras que es el turno Setsuna y Hotaru de felicitar a la pareja .

-Mi princesa nosotras estamos muy felices por ustedes y esperamos de todo corazón que sea feliz con nuestro príncipe Seiya, dice Setsuna.

-Que! como que príncipe dice Seiya.

-Claro su majestad , al estar usted casado con nuestra princesa se convierte en príncipe y soberano de la Luna , dice Hotaru mirando al joven de ojos azul zafiro.

-Valla pero mientras eso no pase por favor no me llamen así ya que me hacen sentir incomodo y viejo ,solamente llámenme Seiya por favor. agrega el joven

-Si usted así lo quiere , perdón si tu así lo quieres te llamaremos Seiya, dice Setsuna , tomando el brazo de Hotaru.

-Bombón tu no me habías dicho que si yo me casara contigo me iba a convertir en príncipe, dice Seiya .

-Seiya a decir verdad ni yo lo sabia , me tomo por sorpresa las palabras de Setsuna. Pero debo decirte que no es necesario que te cases conmigo para ser un príncipe, ya que tu con tu forma de ser y tu esencia te haz convertido en mi príncipe azul , dice la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amado Seiya.

Molly y Kelvin , también se acercan a la pareja,

-Serena espero que seas muy feliz , dando le un abrazo y diciéndole a su oído , no me habías contado que tu novio era tan guapo y que a parte era un integrante de Three Lights , dice Molly , con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno Molly , este ultimo tiempo no e tenido mucho tiempo para conversar contigo , por eso no pude contarte de mi relación con Seiya, dice Serena tomando la mano de su novio.

-Señorita Serena , muchas felicidades , espero que sean tan felices como los somos Molly y yo , dice Calvin abrazando la cintura de su esposa.

-Gracias chicos a pesar que los conozco muy pocos puede ver que son muy buenas personas y también lo puedo sentir ya que mi Bombón nunca se equivoca con respecto a las personas , agrega Seiya.

-Disculpen la interrupción , dice Kakyuu

Molly y Calvin se alejan para dejar que la pareja converse con esa extraña invitada.

-Sailor Figther, perdón Seiya Kou , quiero darte las gracias .

-Princesa y por que las gracias, dice Seiya.

-Por permitirme ser parte de su felicidad , dice Kakyuu tomando de las manos a la pareja.

-Gracias a usted princesa , por que si no hubiera sido por que usted vino a este planeta yo jamas hubiera podido conocer a Seiya . Dice la princesa de la Luna.

Después de recibir todas las felicitaciones correspondientes e acercan sus amigas , ellas quienes siempre han estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

-Serena , Seiya les deseo lo mejor del mundo y que sean muy felices, dice Ami brindándole una sonrisa a la pareja.

-Si Serena , se que con Seiya seras inmensamente feliz , agrega Lita.

-Tu también deberías seguir el ejemplo de Seiya dice Mina dándole un codazo a Yaten

-Si Mina , claro que seguiré su ejemplo pero dentro de unos treinta años mas, dice Yaten arreglándose su saco.

-Mina lo mira con una gota en su cabeza.

-Seiya , cuídala , cuídala mucho por que a pesar de que ya es una mujer siempre sera muy llorona eso te lo puedo asegurar dice Rei mientras toma de la mano a Nicolas.

-Hermano , te felicito , dice Taiki

Todos los invitados seguían bailando y comiendo, todo transcurría normalmente Serena se sentía en las nubes bailando al ritmo de la música con Seiya, cuando un camarero se acerca con un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Señorita , Tsukino , estas flores son para usted, dice el joven

-Gracias , responde Serena , mientras mira a Seiya.

-Seiya amor , gracias por la rosas me encantan , dice Serena con sus ojos iluminados.

-Pero Bombón , yo no te traje esas rosas , mira tiene una tarjeta léela.

-Claro contesta Serena , mientras se dirijia a leer "Aunque ya no estés conmigo , siempre vivirás en mis pensamientos , recuerda que nosotros nos amamos antes de conocernos , siempre tuyo Darien Chiba"

Serena se pone pálida y deja caer al suelo el ramo de rosas ,

-Como se atreve a mandarte rosas , dice un furioso Seiya . Mientras se dirige a la entrada del salón .

-Quien les dio ese ramo de rosas , le pregunta a uno de los meseros

-Nos los dio un hombre , responde un mesero

-Pero que hombre pregunta Seiya tomando del cuello al mesero

-Seiya cálmate , dice Yaten tomando del hombro a su hermano

-Si Seiya , cálmate no ganas nada con enojarte , ellos no tienen la culpa.

Un poco mas calmado Seiya les volvió a preguntar a los camareros.

-Como era ese hombre , dice Seiya.

-El era un hombre alto , delgado ,que lucia un traje negro con un sombrero del mismo tono y con un antifaz blanco. Dijo el camarero

-Era el , dice Seiya mientras mira a sus hermanos.

-Quien Seiya ? pregunta Taiki

-Darien Chiba , el ex novio de Serena responde Yaten.

-Y como sabes tu pregunta Seiya , Mina me contó como lucia cada vez que las salvaba , respondió Yaten.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	12. Continuacion El Pasado Vuelve

_* Cada noche contemplo las estrellas esperando a que aparezca mi estrella fugaz , ya que yo creo en los sueños y en el romance y estoy segura que cada ser que habita la galaxia posee un resplandor de una estrella*_

 _*También quiero darles las gracias por cada consejo ya que gracias a ellos he podido mejorar mi historia*_

Continuación del capitulo anterior...

-Si es verdad ahora que me acuerdo Bombón me contó que el siempre acudía en su ayuda y se hacia llamar Tuxedo Mask, dice Seiya.

-Pero que nombre mas ridículo , agrega Yaten.

-Pero Seiya que tienes pensado hacer, pregunta Taiki.

-Bueno lo correcto es hablar con Serena , necesito saber si ella a tenido algún tipo de contacto desde que ella esta conmigo. Responde Seiya.

-Si tienes razón eso es lo correcto hermano, pero trata de controlarte y no eches a perder todo lo que has logrado hasta hora, dice un serio Taiki.

-Si voy a dejar que termine la fiesta para poder hablar con ella, agrega Seiya.

 _ **S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S**_

Una vez terminada la hermosa fiesta y esperando que todos los invitados abandonen el lujoso salón , Seiya se acerca a Serena.

-Bombón necesitamos hablar , dice Seiya.

-Claro , pero de que , no me asuste Seiya, dice Serena.

-Tu has vuelto a tener contacto con Darien Chiba, por favor Bombón dime la verdad. Dice Seiya.

-Claro que no ! Seiya yo jamas te escondería algo y mucho menos te mentiría, tu eres lo que yo mas amo en esta vida , nunca te haría daño, me extraña que dudes de mi , dice con la mirada triste Serena.

-Bombón yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal , pero quiero que comprendas que el solo hecho de perderte me aterra, me volvería loco al verte de nuevo con el , Bom... Alcanza a decir Seiya.

-Yo te amo nunca dudes de eso y si tu quieres para que estés mas tranquilo podemos adelantar la boda , que dices Seiya , pregunta Serena.

-Nada me haría mas feliz que casarme contigo hoy mismo , pero tu sabes que yo quiero que tu y yo , terminemos nuestros estudios después de eso , podremos casarnos . Entiendes Bombón . dice Seiya mientras mira directamente esos hermosos ojos azules .

Las chicas que esperaban pacientemente a la pareja de enamorados , al parecer los jóvenes habían arreglado su mal entendido , ya que se encontraban muy acaramelados .

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares menos Serena y Seiya, quienes decidieron caminar por la ciudad, esa una de sus actividades favoritas, caminar y contemplar las estrellas hasta ver el amanecer, caminaron hasta llegar a parque nº 10. Ahí tomaron asiento en una de las bancas que estaba ubicada en el centro del parque.

-Bombón , sabes que aun que te lo he dicho muchas veces te amo infinitamente, dice Seiya abrazando a su novia.

-Pues aunque lo digas mil veces yo nunca me voy cansar de escucharlo , pues a mi me encanta todo lo que tu dices, dice la rubia abrazando a su novio.

-Sabes Bombón , mañana pasare por ti a tu casa , para que nos vamos juntos a la universidad, que te parece, pregunta Seiya mientras besa su hermoso cabello.

-Claro que me encanta la idea , sabes mañana voy a estar todo el día sola así que después de las clases te invito a mi casa a cenar , eso si que tu tienes que ayudarme a preparar la cena , tu sabes el problema que tengo en la cocina dice la rubia ruborizada.

-Vamos a estar totalmente solos y Luna? Pregunta Seiya con un tono coqueto en sus palabras.

-Luna , se me había olvidado , pero no te preocupes yo le inventare algo para que nos deje solos. Dice la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla al joven ojos de azul zafiro .

-Entonces Bombón es una cita, dice Seiya .

-Si , responde ella con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes se ponen de pie y se abrazan tan fuerte casi dejándose sin respiración, cuantas veces habian soñado con este momento , todo era tan perfecto , era tan especial cada momento que compartían así fuera el mas minino dentro del día , cada detalle era maravilloso.

 **S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S **

Serena estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando sintió la bocina del auto de Seiya , inmediatamente bajo las escaleras para hacer pasar a su novio , ya que le faltaba peinarse y ponerse zapatos, el al verla quedo deslumbrado , como hacia ella para cada día estar mas bella. Ambos subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron al dormitorio de la chica.

-Que me miras Seiya , pregunta Serena mientras se cepilla el pelo

-Lo hermosa que te vez vestida así , aun déjame decirte que sin ropa te vez aun mejor, dice Seiya mordiéndose los labios.

-Seiya , Serena le hace un gesto de que guarde silencio.

Seiya mir a Serena extrañado , cuando derepente de la cama sale Luna toda ruborizada.

-Lunaaa , estabas aquí dice Seiya sonrojado.

-Claro , yo pensé que su relación iba rápido pero nunca tanto. Dice Luna con una gota en la cabeza.

-Luna no seas mal pensada , Seiya lo decía solo por que se lo imagina, nada mas , yo me estoy reservando hasta el matrimonio. Dice la rubia mientras mira a Seiya.

-Si es verdad Luna yo solo lo imaginaba y fue un pensamiento en voz alta , no pienses mal, dice Seiya con cara de angelito.

-Esta bien , pero apurence o si no van a llegar tarde a la universidad. Dice Luna mientras termina de estirarse.

Una vez llegando a la universidad los chicos se reúnen con , Mina , Ami , Lita , Rei , Yaten y Taiki , quienes los esperaban en la cafetería de la universidad para tomarse un café.

-Por fin llegan chicos , dice Ami

-Hola , lo que pasa es que en casa no había nadie así que tuve que dejar todo muy bien cerrado , dice Serena mientras tomaba un trago de su café.

-Serena te vez muy bella vestida así dice Yaten , mientras mira a Mina.

-Eee , gracias Yaten , dice Serena

Mientras sentía las miradas inquisidoras de Seiya y Mina , que prácticamente lo asesinarían ahí mismo por sus palabras.

Todos los chicos se pusieron de pie para retirarse a sus respectivas salas , si antes despedirse de sus respectivas parejas,

-Vamos Ami , dice Taiki tomando de la mano a su novia, ya que ambos estaban en la carrera de medicina . Nos vemos chicos , dice la pareja dirijiendose a la facultad de medicina.

-Vamos Mina o si no llegaremos tarde a la clase , dice Yaten jalándola del brazo, ellos también estudian lo mismo actuación , Nos vemos dice Yaten levantando un brazo mientras se alejan del grupo.

\- Yo igual me voy dice Lita , que tengan un buen día dice mientras se dirige a la clase de gastronomía.

-Bueno yo también me voy , ya que hoy tenemos salida a terreno con nuestro grupo , agrega Rei , mientras se dirige a la clase de turismo.

-Bombón nos vemos en el resceso , sabes pensare en todo momento en ti , te amo , dice Seiya besando los labios de su prometida.

-Yo igual te amo, dice Serena .

Ambos jóvenes se separan en los pasillos de la universidad , Serena en dirección a la clase de periodismo y Seiya a la clase de música y audio visión.

Serena se encontraba en la sala de estudios cuando el profesor interrumpió la clase, chicos hoy tenemos dos nuevos alumnos , en la sala se podían oír los susurro de los alumnos , el profesor entra pasar a los nuevos alumnos, valla que sorpresa se llevo Serena al ver que uno de sus compañeros nuevos era nada mas y nada menos que Darien Chiba. Al entrar al salón el se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que Serena también estaba en esa clase , el otro alumno nuevo era alto , delgado ,rubio y con los ojos verdes , realmente era muy atractivo, este joven también había mirado a la bella rubia de ojos azules , ambos tomaron asiento casualmente los únicos dos asientos desocupados en toda la clase estaban al lado de Serena , uno lado derecho y otro al izquierdo, ya que a pesar de que la mayoría de sus compañeros simpatizaban mucho con Serena , ninguno se atrevía a sentarse al lado de ella , ya que sabían que Seiya era un poco celoso y no querían tener problema , esto Serena no lo sabia , pero siempre se había preguntado por que ninguno de sus compañeros se había sentado con ella.

-Hola Serena , dice Darien mientras toma asiento al lado de la chica.

-Hola , dice seca Serena

-Y no me vas a preguntar que hago aquí, dice Darien mientras observa lo bella que se encontraba Serena.

-No no te voy nada ,preguntar por que no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, dice la rubia dándole vuelta la cara.

-Hola señorita , mi nombre es Cristian , dice el apuesto joven.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Serena Tsukino.

-Mucho gusto señorita Tsukino, dice Cristian.

-No me digas señorita , solo llámame Serena , dice la rubia brindándole una sonrisa a su nuevo compañero.

Mientras tanto en la clase de Seiya , todos estaban tocando algunos acordes y tomando nota , cuando en la entrada de la sala apareció una hermosa chica de cabello rojo largo y de unos ojos color ámbar .

-Hola mucho gusto , me llamo Katherine , dice la chica.

-Todos los chicos quedaron embobados la ver a tan bella mujer, meno Seiya quien solo miro una vez y continuo haciendo .

-Tu como te llamas , dice la chica dirijiendose a Seiya.

-Me hablas a mi , pregunta el joven mientras sigue tocando su guitarra.

-A quien mas le voy a hablar dice la chica .

-Me llamo Seiya Kou, responde seco el joven de cabello largo.

-Pero si tu eres el integrante de Three Lights , dice emocionada la chica.

-Si soy yo , pero te advierto que en la universidad , no doy autógrafos ni me saco fotos, aquí soy solo un estudiante mas de acuerdo, dice Seiya dejando su guitarra de lado.

-Eres un chico muy frió , dice la pelirroja

-Seiya la miro asiéndole un desprecio.

Las clases terminaron , era hora del resceso, Seiya tomo sus cosas y salio al pasillo en busca de su Bombón. Al llegar a la sala donde se encontraba su amada se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Darien Chiba saliendo de la sala .

-Y tu que haces aquí dice Seiya realmente enojado

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones , pero lo haré , me gane una beca para estudiar para estudiar periodismo, ya que termine la carrera de medicina decidí tomar esta beca, para así seguir perfeccionandome, agrega Darien mientras arregla su saco.

-Por que le mandaste esas rosas a Serena el día de su cumpleaños. Pregunta Seiya con ganas de matarlo.

-Bueno por que aunque ya no estemos juntos , ella siempre sera una persona muy especial para mi , dice Darien

Mientras los jóvenes seguían discutiendo sobre Serena , ella estaba conversando con Cristian sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo a fuera de la sala.

-Serena te habían dicho alguna vez que eres muy hermosa dice el joven coquetamente.

-Si muchas gracias por tu alago, responde Serena.

-Te invito a salir que dices, pregunta Cristian coquetamente.

-No me temo que no podre salir ni hoy ni nunca contigo , responde Serena mostrandole su anillo .

-Valla estas comprometida , dice el joven rubio.

-Si y muy enamorada , responde Serena.

-Creo que llegue tarde, pero no soy celoso , tarde o temprano saldrás conmigo eso te lo aseguro Serena Tsukino. Dice muy seguro de si Cristian.

-Me temo que estas muy equivocado , ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a encontrarme con mi novio, dice Serena tomando sus cosas mientras se dirijia a la salida de la sala.

El joven la quedo mirando mientras ella salia de la sala, valla que era hermosa , se decía así mismo el joven , pero no perderé la esperanza de salir con ella.

Serena la salir de la sala se da cuenta de que Seiya y Darien estaban discutiendo, ella se acerco rápidamente a ellos.

-Seiya , grita la rubia.

-Bombon dice Seiya.

-Por favor no pierdas tu tiempo con este tipo no vale la pena, dice Serena mirando con desprecio a Darien.

-Vamos hace le caso a tu novia Kou , dice Darien mirando a Serena...

-Tienes razón Bombón vamonos , dice Seiya tomando de la mano a Serena.

-Adiós cabeza de chorlito , grita Darien.

Seiya se da vuelta con dirección a Darien , pero es detenido por Serena .

-Por favor Seiya no caigas en su juego eso es lo que quiere el , que nosotros discutamos , dice Serena acariciando el bello rostro de Seiya.

Una vez en la cafetería de la universidad, todos los chicos se encontraban tomando unas sodas .

-Seiya sucede algo pregunta , Taiki .

-Estas como un poco tenso dice Ami

-Lo que pasa es que me encontré con alguien muy desagradable. Agrega Seiya mirando a Serena.

-Serena que sucede por que Seiya te mira un poco enojado. Dice Rei

-Lo que pasa es que hoy llego Darien a estudiar a esta universidad y para colmo esta estudiando periodismo, dice Serena cabizbaja.

\- Valla ya entiendo a Seiya , pero hablaste con Darien. Pregunta Lita.

-Sinceramente no me interesa hablar nada con el , yo estoy feliz con Seiya , Darien forma parte de mi pasado, dice la rubia de ojos azules

-Eso bien dicho amiga , dice Mina dándole palmadas en el hombro.

Los chicos seguían disfrutando de su resceso , cuando las chicas logran divisar a Darien quien las saluda de lejos levantando una mano , todas respondieron a su saludo excepto Mina , quien este ultimo tiempo se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Serena. Pero otra cosa mas pudieron notar las chicas un joven muy guapo hace rato que las observaba sin bajar la mirada.

-Serena tu conoces a ese chico que esta parado allá al frente , es que lleva minutos observándonos, pregunta Rei.

-Si es un compañero nuevo , creo que se llama Cristian o algo así . Responde Serena sin mayor importancia.

El joven se acerca lentamente al grupo de chicas , sin darse cuenta de que ellas estaban muy bien acompañadas de los chicos y mucho menos sabia que uno de esos chicos era el novio de Serena.

-Buenos días señoritas. Dice Cristian

-Buenos días , responde las cuatro chicas a coro.

-Tienes unas amigas muy guapas Serena , dice el joven guiñándole el ojo a las chicas .

-Gracias dice Lita con el rostro sonrojado,

-Serena quieres tomar un refresco, dice Cristian acercándose a ella.

Mina le hace una seña a Seiya , quien no se había dado cuenta de que aquel joven estaba cortejando a su Bombón.

-Que sucede Bombón, tienes algún problema pregunta Seiya tomando de las manos a su novia.

-No nada es solo que el es un compañero nuevo de clases ,, dice Serena un poco nerviosa.

-Valla así que tu eres el novio de Serena , agrega Cristian .

-Si yo soy el prometido de Serena , nos vamos a casar dentro de muy poco .

-Bueno entonces mucho gusto , soy Cristian el joven extiende su mano para saludar a Seiya.

-Hola soy Seiya Kou, también estrechando su mano.

-Déjame decirte Seiya que realmente tienes una novia muy bella. A y te aconsejo que la cuides mucho . Dice Cristian mientras se aleja del grupo.

-Pero que se cree ese tipo , ahora vera quien es Seiya , dice el joven enojado ante el comportamiento de aquel desconocido.

-Seiya cálmate dicen las chicas.

-Bombón no quiero que te acerques a el ,dice Seiya con voz suplicante .

Darien se acerca al grupo y alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo Seiya a Serena .

-Ahora sabrás lo que se siente que un desconocido corteje a tu novia mientras tu no estas presente, dice Darien , mientras nuevamente se aleja.

-Seiya no le tomes atención , dice Ami ,

-Si es verdad Darien no es así , solo esta actuando por despecho dice Rei

-Seiya no seas infantil , yo jamas me fijaría en nadie mas dice Serena abrazando a su novio.

-Esta bien , Bombón.

 _ **S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S **_

Serena y Seiya llegan a la casa de la rubia, ambos se ponen las pantuflas que estaban a la entrada de la casa , Serena tenia unas especialmente reservadas para Seiya (eran azules con estrellas), Luna , Serena llamaba a su amiga , pero al parecer ella no se encontraba.

-Bueno Seiya Kou , manos a la obra , dice Serena tomándose el pelo y poniéndose un delantal.

-Que haremos Bombón , que tal si hacemos una pizza, dice Seiya sonriendole.

-Esta bien , dice Serena

Amos jóvenes comienzan a preparar la masa , Seiya era un poco mejor que Serena en la cocina , después de unos minutos la pizza ya estuvo lista , solo había que ponerla unos cuantos minutos la horno . Después los jóvenes tomaron un pequeño descanso.

-Bombón , discúlpame por mi comportamiento, dijo Seiya mirándola a ls ojos.

-No tienes por que disculparte, ya que yo también reaccionaria de la misma forma si veo a una mujer coqueteandote , dice Serena .

-Eres realmente un ángel , Bombón , dice el joven de ojos azules zafiro,

El timbre del horno sonó , la pizza por fin estaba lista , al parecer estaba muy rica ya que entre los dos se la devoraron , ahora era el turno del postre , Serena le tenia preparada una sorpresa a Seiya.

Serena se dirijo al baño , llenando la tina de agua caliente y agrego algunas sales de baño.

-Seiya , ven amor te estoy esperando, grito la rubia desde el baño.

-Ya voy Bombón, grita el.

Una vez dentro del baño Seiya quedo sorprendido su Bombón tenia preparado un exquisito baño de sales para los dos , Serena se pone de pie totalmente desnuda y lo invita a entrar a la tina.

Seiya se saca la ropa quedando totalmente desnudo , Serena no lo dejaba de observar , era perfecto todo su cuerpo totalmente definido cada detalle era hermoso , definitivamente ese hombre la hacia enloquecer solamente con sentir su respiración, dirijianSeiya se metió a la tina y comenzó hacerle masajes a Serena , quien tenia erizado cada bello de su cuerpo, Seiya comenzó a besarla de tal forma que Serena se sintió totalmente excitada , ella se dio vuelta y quedo frente a frente con su novio , el acaricio su rostro , bajando lentamente por sus pechos hasta perderse en su entre pierna , ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar tanta excitación , Seiya levanto a Serena y la sentó sobre sus piernas , de a poco introdujo su miembro penetrando por completo a Serena , quien gimió de placer , ambos empezaron a moverse lentamente hasta que los movimientos comenzaron a intensificarse a un mas a medida que se sentían mas excitados , ambos gimieron de placer al mismo tiempo , terminando con un tierno beso y un te amo.

Seiya tenia grabado en su mente cada beso que le había dado a Serena , incluso aquel beso que alguna vez le dio en la mejilla cuando declaro su amor, tenia contadas las veces que habían echo el amor , cada una de ella era mas especial que la otra, definitivamente eran el uno para el otro, no dejaría ni que Darien ni el famoso Cristian , lo alejaran de su mayor y mas preciado tesoro su Bombón.

-Seiya amor te sucede algo pregunta , Serena.

-No para nada , solo recordaba el primer día que te vi, dice Seiya .

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _Darien acababa de darle una sortija a Serena , ambos se dieron un tierno beso , Serena iba tomada del brazo de Darien mientras se dirijian camino a tomar el avión que lo llevaría a Estados Unidos._

 _-Que esta pasando , pregunta Serena_

 _\- Tal vez estén viendo a alguien famoso, dice Darien_

 _-Es hora de irnos agrega Darien mientras siguen su camino_

 _-Mmm asienta Serena con la cabeza._

 _Ahí_ _se encontraba una multitud de chicas gritando desesperadamente por causa de tres a puestos jóvenes._

 _-Que no pueden hacerse a un lado , no podemos pasar, aun lado dice un molesto joven de cabellera negra y larga , mientras sigue caminando por el aeropuerto_

 _Serena caminaba del brazo de Darien muy contenta , cuando del otro lado venia aquel chico de pelo largo y negro , al cruzar sus cuerpos el inmediatamente se dio vuelta para ver a quien pertenecía tan maravillosa calidez , ella también giro al sentir una sensación cálida ambos cruzaron sus miradas por nos segundos siguiendo su camino._

 _Fin Flashback_

-Seiya , no puedo creer que te acuerdes de cada detalle , dice Serena

-Me acuerdo de eso y mucho mas , ya que desde aquel día mi vida cambio para siempre, gracias ti , dice Seiya dándole una de sus mas bellas sonrisas.

 **Espero les halla gustado este capitulo , gracias por pasar por mi historia , eternamente S &S.**


	13. La Gran Sorpresa De Mina

Capitulo nº 13 La Gran Sorpresa De Mina

Han pasado algunas semanas desde la llegada de Darien a la universidad de Tokio , Serena practicamente tenia solo contacto con el en la sala de clases , pero no cruzaba ninguna sola palabra con el , solo lo saludaba por cortezia al igual que al resto de la clase .Todo marchaba a la perfeccion , sin embargo ella no sabia los verdaeros motivos de por que Darien estaba de vuelta en Tokio, una de las chicas tiene un pequeño problema , dicho problema se lo puede confiar a una sola persona.

Serena y Mina se encontraban sentadas en una banca de la universidad ,

-Mina por que querias estar a solas conmigo pregunta un poco inquieta Serena.

-Serena , a pesar de que las chicas también son mis amigas, solo siento que en ti puedo confiar , mas que mi amiga eres como una hermana , tu siempre has tenido un trato especial conmigo desde el primer día que aparecí en sus vidas y es por eso que estoy eternamente agradecida , dice Mina tomando la mano de su amiga.

-Mina , como no te voy a querer si tu eres mi heroina favorita la grandiosa Sailor V, dice Serena riendose.

-Gracias Serena , dice la rubia con moño .

-Pero que me querias decir que nadie mas puede escuchar , dice Serena.

-Serena , lo que pasa es que , tengo un problema , valla no se como decirtelo, agrega Mina.

-Vamos Mina tu puedes confiar en mi somos hermanas , o no , preguna Serena.

-Si tienes razón (Mina da un gran respiro ) , Sere , yo estoy con atraso , dice la rubia.

-Que! dice Serena.

-Parece que estoy embaraza .

-Mina , y estas segura , pregunta Serena

-No cien por ciento , es por eso que quiero que tu me acompañes a la farmacia a compra una prueba de emabarazo, por favor Serena , dice Mina .

-Esta bien , pero despues de clases .-Se lo vas a decir a Yaten , agrega Serena .

-Cuando este realmente segura claro que si , pero si es una falsa alarma no le dire nada , dice Mina

-Mina pero tu cuantas veces has estado con Yaten, pregunta Serena

-Bueno a decir verdad ya perdi la cuenta , responde Mina sonrojada.

Las chicas guardan silencio ya que ven que los demas se estaban acercando a ellas,

-Que hacen aqui tan apartadas , pregunta Ami mientras Taiki la abraza por detras.

-Nada solo estabamos conversando , dice Mina mientras que Yaten se acerca a ella ,que por pura conincidencia pone sus manos en su vientre acariciandole .

-Bombon te extrañe , dice Seiya mientras besa en la frente a su novia ,

-Yo igual amor , dice poniendose de pie para abrazarlo .

-Chicas y por no nos cuentan de que se trataba esa conversacion , a caso nosotras no somos sus amigas. Dice Rei un poco molesta.

-Claro que todas somos amigas , pero es algo sin importancia , despues se los contaremos. Dice Serena

 _S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S _

Despues de la universidad , Serena cancelo su cita con Seiya para poder acompañar a su amiga en este dificil proceso , ambas chicas se dirigieron a la farmacia mas cercana , si antes tratrar de que nadie las viera , Mina estaba muy nerviosa asi que Serena tomo la decicion de ella comprar la famosa prueba de embarazo.

Serena se acerca al meson de la farmacia ...

-Buenas tardes señorita que desea , pregunta la vendedora.

-Hola eee , Serena se pone nerviosa.

-Necesita algun remedio?,

-La verdad es que necesito una prueba de embarazo, dice Serena casi susurrando.

-A usted quiere un test de embarazo dice la vendedora en voz alta

Toda la gente que estaba en la farmacia se dio vuelta a ver Serena , ella estaba completamente sonrojada .

-Si eso necesito , dice Serena

-Aqui tiene , pase a la caja para cancelar.

Serena se dirigio a la caja para cancelar , abre su billetera y se dio cuenta que no tenia efctivo , solo tenia la tarjeta de Seiya , el se la habia dado semanas atras para que ella pudiera comprar lo que necesitaba , sin mas opciones Serena ocupo la tarjeta de Seiya. Serena salio de la farmacia y le entrego el test a Mina quien lo guardo rápidamente en su bolso, ambas tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la casa de Mina , al llegar ahí se dieron cuenta de que Artemis no estaba , asi que podian platicar tranquilamente .

Mina se dirige al baño , estaba muy nerviosa, tomo el test y agrego un poco de orina en la ranura que indicaba en las intrucciones, ahora solo debia esperar cinco minutos , Mina salio del baño y se sento al lado de Serena , ninguna pronuncio ni una sola palabra, sin duda alguna esos habian sido los cinco minutos mas largos de sus vidas , la alarma del reloj sono , ambas chica se miraron , Mina le hizo un gesto a Serena , ella se puso de pie y se dirigio al baño , Serena tomo el test y vio el resultado, salio del baño y se sento al lado de la diosa del amor.

-Mina , dijo Serena con lagrimas en los ojos

-Serena , no me digas nada , solo abrazame, dice Mina

-Mina estas embarazada dice Serena mientras abraza a su mejor amiga.

Ambas chicas lloran , tenian sentimientos encontrados Mina estaba triste y contenta a la vez , ya que sabia que tendria que dejar su sueño aun lado otra vez pero por otra parte esta muy feliz ya que en su vientre tenia la fruto del amor que ella y Yaten se tenian , despues de largo rato de llorar , Serena ocupo su localizador y llamo a todas las chicas incluyendo a los Kou , para una reunion urgente en templo Hikawa. Todas las chicas quedaron sorprendidas por tal sorpresiva reunion , a caso aparecio un nuevo enemigo o algo asi , se preguntaban .

Mientras tanto en el estudio de los Three Ligths , los chicos se encontraban ensayando para un nuevo concierto , cuando una asistente llega con algunas cartas y cuentas para los chicos, eran mas de cien cartas de amor de sus admiradoras , la mayoria tenian el nombre de Yaten , el solo las tomaba y las riraba a la basura , nunca le gusto leer ninguna sola, no podia entender la frialdad de las chicas que escribian esas cartas como puedes amar a alguien sin conocerlo antes, en cambio Seiya si las leia y trataba de responderlas lo mas amablemente que se pudiera , pero algo le llamo la atencion a Seiya entre aquellas cartas , habia una factura de una farmacia , Seiya la abrio y vio los detalles , era de una compra realizada hace poco y era de un test de embarazo , Seiya inmediatamente empezo a sacar conclusiones , Serena los habia citado a una reunion urgente , no por que aparecio un nuevo enemigo si no por que les iba a dar la noticia de que estaba embarazada.

Seiya se puso de pie y les conto a sus hermanos lo que habia ocurrido , todos se pusieron muy contentos y salieron rapidamente para comprar algunos regalos para felicitar a Serena por su embarazo .

 _S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S _

Todos estaban reunidos en el templo , solo faltaban las dos chicas, el ambiente era extraño nadie podia imaginar de lo que se trataba solo los chicos kou, pasaron varios minutos , cuando al fin se abrio la puerta y entraron las chicas . Ambas se sentaron para comenzar hablar .

-Hasta que por fin llegan chicas , dice Lita

-Nos tenian muy preocupadas , que les sucede , acaso se trata de un nuevo enemigo o algo asi , pregunta Ami.

-No no se trata de nada de eso , dice un poco nerviosa , Mina , Serena les dira que es lo que sucede verdad Serena, pregunta Mina mientras toma del brazo a su amiga .

-Mina , dice Serena , mientrsas que su amiga la mira con cara de suplica.- Bueno chicas yo quiero darles una noticia ,dice Serena mientras mira a Mina.

-Bombon habla , por favor , dice Seiya .

-Si Serena , no tienes a todos preocupados dice Rei.

-Ya lo que pasa es que ... Serena deja el test de embarazo sobre la mesa .

Todos quedan mirando la prueba , Seiya inmediatamente se pone de pie para abrazar a Serena . Ya que el pensaba que era su Bombon quien estaba embarazada.

-Bombon , te prometo que ni ati ni a nuestro bebe les faltara nada , dice Seiya mientras acaricia su vientre,

-Seiya estas en un error , dice Serena .

-Felicidades chicos dicen todos , mientras que los Kou abren una champagne

-Chicos , grita Serena ,

Todos la miran con cara de despitados, mientras guardan silencio , sin darse cuenta que Mina lloraba desconsolada

-La que esta embarazada soy yo , dice Mina mientras una lagrima corre por su cara.

-Lo siento Seiya si te ilucionaste , dice Serena acarisiando el rostro de Seiya.

Yaten queda palido al escuchar esta declaracion de Mina, todos se dan vuelta a mirarlo , felicitaciones se escuchaban a lo lejos , Yaten no reccionaba estaba en schock,

-Yaten , Yaten dime algo , dice Mina mientras sigue llorando

-Que ! , dice Yaten

-Vamos hacer padres, dice Mina abrazandole .

-Yaten por fin logra reaccionar y abraza fuertemente a la diosa del amor.

-Yaten te amo ,dice la rubia mientras lo besa.

-Yo tambien te amo Mina , te prometo que te voy hacer a mujer mas feliz de la galaxia , nunca les faltara nada , eso te lo aseguro ,dijo el peli plateado mientras abrazaba a su mujer.

 _Y &M Y&M Y&M Y&M Y&M Y&M Y&M Y&M Y&M Y&M_

Ya habian pasado dos meses desde que todos se enteraron del embarazo de Mina , Yaten le habia pedido matrimonio y esta no dudo en aceptar , todo estaba listo ,la iglesia , el banquete , los vestidos de la las damas de honor , los anillos, todo cada detalle lo habian preparado con tanto amor , hoy seria el dia en que Mina Aino y Yaten Kou unirian sus vidas para siempre.

Todos estaban en la iglesia Serena iva a ser la madrina de de Mina , mientras que el padrino de Yaten seria Seiya , la iglesia estaba adornada de lindas flores amarillas y naranjas , todo lucia perfecto , el novio estaba en el altar esperando la llegada de Mina , estaba nervioso . Derrepente suena la marcha nupcial , todos se ponen de pie . Andrew era el encargado de entregar a Mina en el altar , al otro lado de Mina iva caminando Artemis , su fiel amigo , el que la habia visto llorar , sufrir y el que sabia sus mas intimos secretos y todos sus miedos .

Mina lucia un lindo vestido color perla , con delicadas flores color naranja bordadas en la parte del velo ,realmente lucia muy linda , el vestido dejaba ver una pequeña panzita .

Una vez en el altar Andrew entrego a Mina a Yaten le estrecho su mano y lo abrazo , Andrew beso la frente de Mina y tomo aciento al lado se su amada novia Lita .

El padre comenzo a hablar , despues de toda la charla llego el momento mas esperado .

-Señor Yaten Kou , acepta usted a Mina Aino , para amarla , respetar , acompañarla en la salud y en la enfermedad , en lo bueno y en lo malo hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Yaten miro a Mina , si acepto dijo el peli plateado de ojos verdes.

-Señorita Mina Aino , acepta usted a Yaten Kou , para amarlo , respetarlo , acompañarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad , en lo bueno y en lo malo hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Si acepto respondio Mina ,

Entonces lo que a unido Dios no lo separe el hombre ,los declaro marido y mujer , puede besar a la novia. Yaten levanta el velo de Mina acercandose a su boca , besandola muy tiernamente , luego se agacha y besa su vientre .

Todos en la iglesia aplauden , mientras se dirigen al salon donde seria la recepion , al llegar ahi todo era aun mas maravilloso . Cada detalle era perfecto lo que toda mujer se hubiera imaginado.

-Gracias Yaten , dice Mina mientras acaricia su rostro.

-No tienes nada que agradecer , dice Yaten , soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias por aparecer en mi vida , por cada momento que me das , eres realmente la mujer mas importante en mi vida , nadie nunca cambiara lo que yo siento por ti Mina Kou ,

-Ella sonrie mientra de sus ojos caen algunas lagrimas,

-No llores amor , dice Yaten

-No lo puedo evitar , el embarazo me hace estar mas sensible , dice Mina .

*Antes de casarse Mina vendio su departamento y con dinero que gano en la venta mas los ahorros de Yaten se compraron un hermoso departamente en un barrio muy exclusivo de Tokio .

A fuera del salon estaba lleno de periodista y paparazzi, era obvio el motivo uno de los integrantes del grupo mas popular de Japon se acababa de casar y mas aun iba a ser padre muy pronto.*

El bals comenzo a sonar Yaten tomo de la mano a Mina y ambos comenzaron bailar ,Mina se sentia en la nubes esto era un sueño , mientras que en su mente Mina recordaba la primera vez que vio a Yaten , fue aquella vez en el parque nº10 , ahi se encontraban los chicos de Three Ligths grabando "Los Archivos Z" , Mina hizo todo lo posible para poder ver a los chicos , tambien recordaba aquella vez cuando hizo ese famoso casting y Yaten era el jurado.

 _ **Escena retrospectiva**_

 _-Se puede saber que estas haciendo en este lugar_

 _-Y tu Yaten que estas haciendo aqui , no me digas que viniste a participar en la audicion._

 _-Ven conmigo ( Yaten toma de la muñeca a Mina)_

 _-Oye, oye dejame en paz.- Que quieres.- Que te pasa_

 _-Oye de verdad crees que estas haciendo lo correcto, tus amigas saben sobre esto_

 _-Si ellas lo saben es mas me animaron a que viniera_

 _-Que dijiste ya te pusite a pensar en que situacion tan dificil estan pasando esto no es un juego de niños, a caso no sabes que tu planeta esta en grave peligro_

 _-Si eso ya lo se_

 _-Si lo sabes entonces por que estas en el lugar menos apropiado_

 _-Es que_

 _-Ustedes no tiene remedio, son unas buenas para nada_

 _-Espera por si no lo sabias este es mi sueño_

 _-Que_

 _-Creo que convertir los sueños en realidad es algo muy importante para los seres humanos_

 _-Entonces es mas importante realizar tu sueño que cumplir tu mision como sailor scouts_

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

*Fue en ese instante donde se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Yaten , tanto que dio la vida por el al enfrentarse a sailor galaxia. A pesar que Yaten nunca le dioo a entedender que el la queria , dentro de su ser sabia que no le era del todo indiferente.*

-Te amo Yaten , dijo Mina

-Yo igual y quiero que sepas , que no quiero que por ningun motivo dejes nuevamente tus sueños de lados, ya que tu sueño es mi sueño y yo no podre ser feliz sin que tu no lo seas , amor mio , dijo Yaten . Mientra seguian bailando al ritmo del balz.

Todos seguian disfrutando de la velada, Seiya habia sacado a bailar a la novia , mientras Serena estaba disfrutando de algunos aperitivos , cuando siente una mano que toca su hombro, era Darien ( tambien era uno de los invitados de Mina , por todo lo que vivieron en el pasado) quien la habia tocado ella inmediatamente se da vuelta.

-Darien , dice Serena asombrada

-Luces realmente maravillosa, agrega el peli negro

-Ese es el amor que me tiene asi ,, responde la rubia mientras lleva un bocado a la boca.

-Quieres bailar conmigo , pregunta el joven.

-No creo que sea muy buena idea , dice Serena.

-Vamos Serena no pasara nada malo por bailar con un viejo amigo.

Serena en ese instante mira a su novio quien le asienta con la cabeza , que baile con el joven .

-Esta bien bailemos , pero solo una cancion.

La musica cambia , ahora lo que sonaba era una hermosa balada , de esas que te hacen sentir los latidos de la otra persona.

 _ **El Perdedor (Romeo Santos)**_

 _Hay un dicho no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde_

 _Te vi llorar_

 _viviste la monotonia_

 _Y te escuchaba hablar_

 _Pero era el que te entendia_

 _Y me robo ese tesoro de duende_

 _Y ahora comprendo el valor_

 _Que no se tapan los defectos_

 _Con prestesto_

 _En cambio siento rencor_

 _Hay ve y dile que lo odio_

 _Y lo destesto_

 _Por tener lo que fue mio_

 _Aunque el culpable he sido yo_

 _Que hoy lo considero mi enemigo_

 _Lamentado mi perdida_

 _En la batalla por tu amor_

 _Recalcale que no duermo de noche_

 _Imaginando que en el sexo_

 _El te devora con pasion_

 _Me falta valentia para admitirle_

 _Que a tu lado fui un chiquillo_

 _Y su hombria supero_

 _Agregale que hoy yo me revelo_

 _Envidioso, egoista impulsivo sin control_

 _Por creer que yo era el unico_

 _Que tu amarias que estupido_

 _Fulano con el premio_

 _Y yo el perdedor_

 _Lo vi llegar_

 _Y no pense que importaria_

 _Y te empezaba a conquistar_

 _Convirtiendote en mi enemiga_

 _Y me robo ese tesoro de duende_

 _Y ahora comprendo el valor_

 _Que no se tapan los defectos_

 _Con prestesto_

 _En cambio siento rencor_

 _Hay ve y dile que lo odio_

 _Y lo destesto_

 _Por tener lo que fue mio_

 _Aunque el culpable he sido yo_

 _Que hoy lo considero mi enemigo_

 _Lamentado mi perdida_

 _En la batalla por tu amor_

 _Recalcale que no duermo de noche_

 _Imaginando que en el sexo_

 _El te devora con pasion_

 _Me falta madurez para admitirle_

 _Que a tu lado fui un chiquillo_

 _Y su hombria supero_

 _Agregale que hoy yo me revelo_

 _Envidioso, egoista impulsivo sin control_

 _Por creer que yo era el unico_

 _Que tu amarías que_ _estúpido_

 _Fulano con el premio_

 _S & S S & S_

La música continua, mientras que Darien le dice cosas al oído a Serena.

-Serena yo quiero pedirte perdón por que hice, dice Darien

-No tienes que pedir perdón , gracias a que tu terminaste conmigo pude darme cuenta que no quería estar atada a una vida sin amor, dice la rubia.

-Por que dices eso acaso no me amaste nunca , pregunta Darien alejándose de ella.

-Claro que te ame y mucho , pero solo lo deje de hacer y me enamore de otra persona, responde la rubia mientra se dirige a un balcón que estaba en el salón. Darien la sigue , mientras es observado en todo momento por Seiya ,

-Serena , por que paso esto nosotros teníamos un futuro maravilloso, exclama Darien

-Si a lo mejor era maravilloso , pero en ese futuro no iba existir el amor , yo siempre te ame , pero nunca pensé que al irte a Estados Unidos me iba a sentir sola , trate de seguir adelante , te escribí y te llame a diario y al no ver respuesta me sentí aun mas solas , hasta que...

-Apareció el cierto , interrumpe Darien

-Si apareció Seiya , al principio lo encontraba engreído, solo eramos compañeros de clase , pero a medida que lo fui conociendo algo en mi comenzó a cambiar , al fin me volví a sentir viva , volví hacer la misma Serena , esa que era antes de enterarme que era Sailor Moon y de que era la futura reina de Tokio De Cristal, empece a sentir cosas sin la necesidad de saber que teníamos un futuro planeado, no era necesario saber que el era un príncipe , eramos Serena y Seiya dos personas normales , pero Darien quiero que sepas que yo nunca te falle , entre Seiya y yo nunca paso nada ,

-Por que no me lo dijiste antes Serena, pregunta Darien

-No te lo dije por que , recién había pasado lo de Sailor Galaxia , no quería hacerte daño , pero me lo estaba haciendo a mi misma, cuando el me dijo que nunca se olvidaría de mi , fingí no entender , cuando por dentro había entendido perfectamente cada palabra yo también sentía lo mismo , nunca podría olvidarme de el , trate de que lo nuestro fuera como antes y tu lo sabes , pero su recuerdo siempre estuvo presente, lo siento Darien , pero ambos fallamos en esta relación .Adiós

Serena se da la vuelta sin antes sacar de su pequeña cartera un anillo se lo pasa en la mano a aquel hombre que había amado incondicionalmente y a quien nunca olvidaría , no por que lo amara si no por que el fue su primer amor.

-Serena, Serena espera , la llamaba Darien

Pero ella siguió su camino acercándose a Seiya abrazándolo , como nunca antes.

-Que te pasa Bombón, pregunta Seiya

-Te amo y nunca quiero volver a dejarte ir , dice Serena mientras besa apasionadamente a su novio.

Darien los observa de lejos , una lagrima corre por su cara , toma sus cosas y se va de la fiesta , que caso seguía estar ahí , si toda posibilidad de volver a estar con Serena , se habían roto , ella fue clara estaba enamorada de otro , aunque a el le doliera , el tenia la culpa por haber confundido una amistad con amor , ya que lo de el y Akane su compañera en los solo duro un par de noches. Ahora tenia que seguir adelante y eso iba hacer ,pero nunca iba a dejar a Serena sola , siempre estaría para ella , aunque ella no lo quisiera así. Adiós cabeza de chorlito ...

Era hora de que la novia arrojara el ramo , todas las chicas incluida la tímida Ami Mizuno estaban esperando a que Mina tirara el tan ansiada ramo de novias.

1, 2 y 3... grita Mina lanzado un precioso ramo de flores naranjas , el ramo vuela por el cielo del salón, hasta que empieza a caer y para sorpresa de todos los invitados , callo en manos de Ami, quien al darse cuenta quedo totalmente sonrojada.

-Valla Taiki , creo que seras el próximo en casarte, dice Seiya.

-Es lo que mas quiero en este mundo , pero primero tenemos que terminar nuestros estudios y después , nos casaremos , dice Taiki mirando con una dulce sonrisa a Ami.

-Si así es , primero estudiaremos y después nos casaremos.

La fiesta ya estaba terminando, quedaban solo los chicos en el salón , Haruka y Michiru se acercan tomadas de las manos hacia la pareja.

-Mina , esperamos que seas muy feliz , y cuando nazca tu bebe nos llames para venir a conocerlo, dice una dulce Michiru.

-Si esperamos que todo salga bien , ya que nosotros viajaremos a Londres ya que Michiru , se gano una beca para ser profesora de música así que mañana mismo viajaremos , dice Haruka acariciando el hombro de su novia.

-Espero que les valla muy bien y no se olviden de los amigos , dice Yaten

-Claro que no nos olvidaremos de los hombres que conquistaron nuestras compañeras y cambiaron nuestro futuro , dice Haruka muy seria .,, Después da una pequeña sonrisa,

-Adiós chicos , dicen las dos mujeres

-Adiós dicen el resto .

-Disculpen , pero nosotras también nos vamos , dice Sepsuna.

-Si ya nos tenemos que ir , dice Hotaru.

-Por que tan rápido , dice Serena,

-Princesa tenemos que seguir con nuestros deberes, yo por una parte tengo que volver a cuidar la puerta del tiempo y Hotaru , tiene que volver con su padre , dice Sepsuna

-Nos veremos pronto su majestad , Hotaru hace una reverencia

-Hotaru , no me digas así , somos amigas, dice Serena

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Serena , ya que verte a ti es como si estuviera al frente a Rini , tu tienes su mismo resplandor y calidez, dice Hotaru mientras deja caer una lagrima por su mejilla

-Hotaru, yo igual te voy a extrañar amiga , dice Serena sonriendo .

Las cuatro chicas salen del salón , las demás miran con tristes , al ver que sus cuatro compañeras se alejaban de ellas , como no recordar todos los momentos que vivieron juntas, las discusiones que tuvieron con Haruka o cuando lo confundieron con un hombre debido a su comportamiento.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _Mina y Serena , para variar se encontraban en los vídeo juegos ._

 _-Ya estoy arta de este juego . dice Serena_

 _-Vamos tu puedes inténtalo Serena , dice Mina alentando a su amiga._

 _-Es mejor ir a casa de Rei antes que las cosas empeoren dice Serena._

 _-Este no es el momento apropiado para eso , si nosotras renunciamos quienes serán los ganadores de formula uno , dice Mina muy animada._

 _-No quiero formar parte de los ganadores, responde Serena con una gota en su cabeza_

 _\- Hola jovencitas, te gustaría jugar una carrera conmigo , dice un apuesto "chico" rubio_

 _-Bueno dice Mina , con su cara totalmente roja._

 _-Buen día , dice Serena con la misma expresión de su amiga ._

 _Los ojos de ambas chicas se transforman en forma de corazón , diciendo que guapo, Mina se da cuenta de que Serena también miraba al joven y le dio un empujón botándola al suelo_

 _-Aaa adelante , dice una coqueta Mina_

 _-Puedes sostener mi portafolio , dice el joven dirigiéndose a Serena quien aun seguía tirada en el piso._

 _-Ella se encargara con mucho gusto , dice Mina poniendo su mano en la boca._

 _Ambos jóvenes se pusieron jugar un juego de formula uno , Mina partió , pero Haruka no empezaba ._

 _-Disculpa ya empezó la carrera, dice Serena_

 _-Si ya lo se , por eso debo darle un poco de ventaja , dice el apuesto joven ._

 _Mina acelero en su juego , diciendo entre sus pensamientos como se atrevía aquel joven a decir eso , ya que pronto sabría quien era Mina Aino la campeona de la formula uno._

 _-Creo que alguien ya gano , dice muy seguro Haruka , acelerando su juego._

 _Haruka impresionantemente , le gano a Mina , incluso dándole mayor ventaja ._

 _-Te felicito , dice Mina totalmente desganada_

 _-Claro que no , tu también estuviste genial, quizás las niñas bonitas son buenas en los vídeo juegos ._

 _-En serio , dice Mina sonrojada .- Bueno la verdad es que siempre me dicen eso,_

 _-Disculpa por hacerte esperar Haruka , dice una chica hermosa de pelo verde agua_

 _Serena y Mina quedan en shock mirando a esa hermosa mujer_

 _\- Mentira susurra Serena_

 _-Que hermosa , dicen amabas chicas a coro._

 _-Bueno nos vemos, dice Haruka_

 _-Si , responde Mina_

 _-Tu también cabeza de Bombón, luego jugaremos unas carreras verdad , dice Haruka mientras se va con Michiru_

 _-Si responde Serena , con sus mejillas rojas_

 _Haruka y Michiru se van de los vídeo juegos_

 _-Veo que has echo amigas , dice Michiru_

 _-Vamos estas celosa ,_

 _-Tal vez , ríe Michiru_

 _-Ellas a penas son una niñas se ven tan tiernas, dice Haruka_

 _Fin Flashback_

Sin duda les dolía la partida de Sepsuna , Hotaru , Haruka y Michiru , a pesar de alguna diferencias entre ellas , las querían mucho , pero sabían que esta no era la ultima vez que verían a sus eternas amigas.

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo ...**


	14. La Despedida De Darien

**Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca SAILOR MOON y todos sus personajes**

En el capitulo anterior:

Tras la dolorosa partida de Hotaru, Sepsuna , Haruka y Michiru, las chicas quedaron con sentimientos encontrados, sabían que esa no era la ultima vez que se verían las caras , sabían que tarde o temprano volverían a reunirse.

Después de la fiesta de bodas de Mina y Yaten , los chicos se dirigieron a su luna de miel ,que no seria como lo habían lo habían soñado ya que tendrían solo un par de días para disfrutar , debido a que tenían muchas obligaciones entre ellas los estudios y el próximo concierto de Three Lights. Mientras los chicos se encontraban de luna de miel , Serena y los demás , se encargaron de arreglar el departamento para cuando la pareja de recién casados volviera no tuvieran que hacer nada , solo dedicarse a disfrutar sus nuevas vidas , Lita y Rei , se encargaron de la decoración del departamento, Seiya y Taiki se encargaron de pintarlo , mientras Serena y Amy fueron las encargadas de decorar la habitación para el bebe .

 _ **La Despedida De Darien**_

Serena y Amy , se encontraban en el centro comercial haciendo algunas compras, iban caminando tranquilamente cuando Serena se detuvo .

-Que te pasa Serena , dice Amy

-Amy necesito platicar te algo , dice Serena

-Cuéntame, responde Amy

Las chicas se dirigen a una cafetería del centro comercial para poder conversar mas tranquilas.

-Serena cuéntame que es lo que te tiene intranquila, pregunta Amy

-Es que hace un par de semanas , vengo teniendo un extraño sueño, responde la rubia

-Que clase de sueño Serena

-No lo se muy bien exactamente, responde Serena

-Que! ,responde Amy con una gota en la cabeza

-Solo me veo a mi misma , en el milenio de plata , también se encuentran mis padres y después solo me veo llorando desconsoladamente, dice la rubia. -Pero no te preocupes Amy , no debe ser nada importante , dice sonriendo Serena .

Ambas chicas terminan su malteada para continuar con sus compras , cuando al entrar una tienda de zapatos se encuentran con Cristian .

-Hola Chicas , como están pregunta el apuesto joven

-Hola , responde seca Serena.

-Hola responde Amy

-Que están haciendo , pregunta Cristian

-Es obvio , estamos comprando , responde Serena

-Las puedo ayudar , pregunta Cristian ,

-Y por que habríamos de necesitar tu ayuda, dice Serena.

-Serena no seas tan descortés , dice Amy

-Por que yo trabajo en esta tienda , dice Cristian

-En serio , dice Amy

-A decir verdad esta tienda es de mis padres y como necesito pagar mi universidad , trabajo medio tiempo los días de semana y todo el día los fin de semana , responde el chico con una bella sonrisa.

\- Valla , dice Serena , yo pensé que eras un chico mimado.

-No a decir verdad , soy muy independiente , tengo mi propio departamento y ahora me comprare un auto y sabes a la primera persona que voy a sacar a pasear va a ser a ti Serena .

-No tengo necesidad de que tu me invites a pasear en tu auto , ya que mi novio también tiene un auto, responde Serena.

-Bueno sera , si algún día terminas con tu novio , acuérdate que estoy a salir contigo , dice el chico con una coqueta sonrisa.

-Eso nunca ocurrirá ya que yo amo a mi queridisimo Seiya y el también me ama , responde Serena sacando le la lengua

-Serena no seas tan infantil, dice Amy

-Vamos Amy , o se nos va hacer tarde para juntarnos con los chicos, dice Serena

-Si yo fuera tu novio nunca te dejaría sola, dice Cristian .

-Adiós Cristian fue un placer platicar contigo , dice la amable de Amy.

-Adiós chicas, responde el apuesto joven

Ambas chicas salen de la tienda , cargadas de muchas bolsas, mientras Serena , va pensando en las palabras del apuesto joven de los ojos verdes.

-Serena no tienes que ser tan descortés , el solo quiso ser amable contigo, dijo Amy

-Pero Amy , dice Serena , lo que pasa... es que me recuerda mucho a cuando a conocí a Seiya ,

-Si a decir verdad tiene una personalidad muy parecida a la de Seiya , responde Amy .- También es muy atractivo ,

-Si , si lo había notado , dice Serena un poco sonrojada .- Es por ese motivo que quiero evitar su presencia.

-Pero Serena tu no eres así , responde Amy

-Si lo se pero no quiero tener problemas con Seiya , responde la rubia , .- A parte no es primera vez que Cristian me invita a salir ,

-Ya veo , dice Amy

Las chicas salen del centro comercial y toman un taxi con dirección al departamento de Mina y Yaten, Serena y Amy iban en total silencio , ninguna pronunciaba palabra alguna, hasta que por fin llegaron . Una vez a fuera del departamento , Amy toco el timbre , Taiki salio inmediatamente abrir la puerta.

-Amor , por fin llegaron , dice Taiki , tomando todas las bolsas que traía su novia

-Bombón , espera yo te ayudo dice Seiya mientras carga todas las bolsas que traía Serena.

-Gracias dice Amy dándole una sonrisa a su apuesto novio

-Bombón te sucede algo que estas tan callada , pregunta el apuesto hombre

-A,... .- No no me sucede nada , responde Serena

-Llegaron justo para la cena , Lita preparo unas exquisitas pizzas , dice Rei.

-Que le quedo bonita la pintura y la decoración del departamento , dice Serena

-Cuando nosotros nos casemos sera aun mas lindo nuestro hogar , dice Seiya abrazando a su novia

-Claro que así sera .- Estarán listas las pizzas , dice Serena mientras su estomago suena.

-Si Serena , solo tienen que poner los cubiertos , grita Lita desde la cocina.

 _M &Y M&Y M&Y M&Y M&Y M&Y M&Y M&Y M&Y M&Y_

La parejita de recién casados se encontraban en un lujoso , hotel en la playa , los días estaban magníficos , Mina todavía sentía que estaba soñando. Ella tomaba sol mientras su guapo marido nadaba en una de las albercas del hotel , realmente era muy apuesto se decía Mina mirándole de pies a cabeza y preguntándose mientras acariciaba su vientre a quien de los dos se parecería , realmente mi bebe sera hermoso , se decía a si misma mientras sonreía , Yaten sale de la alberca y toma asiento al lado de su mujer.

-En que estas pensando amor , pregunta Yaten

-Estaba pensando en lo hermoso que va hacer nuestro bebe , dice la diosa del amor

-Claro nuestro hijo va hacer muy atractivo igual que padre , dice Yaten guiñándole el ojo a su esposa

-Y si es una niña , dice Mina

-Bueno en ese caso sera la niña mas hermosa de la galaxia y igual que su madre , espero que saque mi talento artístico. Dice Yaten.

-Y yo quiero que saque tus hermosos ojos , dice Mina mientras acaricia el rostro de Yaten .

-Mina eres tan dulce , perdóname si alguna vez te lastime, créeme nunca fue mi intención , solo lo hice por que me sentía bajo mucha presión po..

-Yaten ya todo eso quedo en el pasado ahora o único que importa es que nosotros estamos juntos y pronto seremos una familia, dice Mina sonriendo

-Si tienes razón , dice Yaten mientras se acerca al vientre de su esposa para besarle.

 _M &Y M&Y M&Y M&Y M&Y M&Y M&Y M&Y M&Y_

Mientras tanto en Tokio ,Darien se encontraba guardando sus ultimas cosas para partir de vuelta a los Estados Unidos, ya que sentido tenia quedarse un solo dia mas si ya había perdido para siempre a su princesa _,_ por que tuve que ser tan frió y tan distante, mientras que ella siempre me demostró todo su amor , por seguir mis sueños me aleje de la a quien mas he amado en este mundo , se decía Darien así mismo escribiendo una carta ... dos horas mas tarde Darien sale de su departamento y sube a su auto en dirección al departamento de Mina , ya que el sabia que Serena y los demás se encontraban ahí , sin que nadie se diera cuenta metió debajo de la puerta dos cartas y luego toco el timbre y salio deprisa.

Al escuchar el timbre Lita salio abrir la puerta , pero al salir se dio cuenta que no había nadie , estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero se percato de que en el suelo habían dos sobres en seguida se agacho a recogerlos , dándose cuenta de que uno iba dirigido a Serena y otro a Seiya.

-Quien era Lita , pregunta Rei ,

-No lo se , no vi a nadie , pero quien quiera que haya sido dejo esto, dijo Lita.

-Que es ? pregunta Amy

-Son unas cartas , responde Lita

-Seguro deben de ser de unas admiradoras de Yaten , dice Taiki

-Pero como averiguaron que Yaten vive aquí , pregunta Amy

-Hay Amy , si tu supieras lo que son capaces de hacer las admiradoras con tal de conseguir lo que quieren , dice Seiya riendo

-No , son para Yaten ,.- Es una para Serena y otra para Seiya , dice la peli castaña

-Para mi? pregunta ingenuamente Serena

-Si , responde Lita , pasando les las cartas a Serena y a Seiya respectivamente.

Los chicos toman las cartas para leerlas , para gran sorpresa de Seiya quien le había escrito fue el mismo Darien Chiba ,

-Es de Darien dice Serena

-Léela , dice Rei

-No lo mejor es que Serena la lea a solas, dice Amy

-Esta bien la leeré...

-Serena no es necesario si no quieres , dice Lita

-Si Bombón , no lo hagas si no quieres, dice Seiya mientras guarda su carta en el bolsillo

-No tengo nada que ocultar , la leeré, dice Serena

 _Mi querida Serena_

 _Se que ya es demasiado tarde para pedirte que me perdones pero no quiero irme sin saber que por lo menos te lo pude pedir otra vez, fuiste y eres la mujer mas especial en mi vida , nunca supe comprender el amor que me tenias , nunca fue suficiente el tiempo que te dedique , sin darme cuenta yo mismo fui el culpable de que tu te alejaras de mi ._

 _Nunca voy a olvidar la primera vez que nos vimos , siempre me pareciste una niña simpática , quien iría a pensar que serias mi novia y mi futura esposa , pero el destino se equivoco y el presente le gano al futuro , ese presente tiene nombre , Seiya , el se encargo de borrar mi amor de tu corazón , con cada detalle el te conquisto , cada detalle que tal vez yo nunca tuve contigo , si tan solo alguien me hubiera dicho que lo estaba haciendo mal , hubiera echo lo posible por remediar mis errores , pero fue tarde , desde el momento que volví ya era tarde para mi ._

 _Quiero que seas muy feliz al lado de Seiya o de quien tu elijas para que sea tu compañero ,sigue siendo tu misma nunca cambies Serena , nunca dejes de ser la niña de la que me enamore y de la que seguramente logro enamorar a Seiya , yo ya perdí mi oportunidad , no dejes que nunca nadie mas te diga lo que tienes que hacer , se tu misma , mi Serena , siempre estaré para ti y te llevare en cada pensamiento ... TE AMO PRINCESA_

 _Máscara Darien Chiba -Tuxedo_

Serena termina de leer la carta , sin pronunciar ni una palabra , todos la observaban en silencio , Seiya se acerco a ella para abrazarla , la rubia igualmente lo abrazo y de sus ojos cayeron unas lagrimas , que de inmediato limpio . Nadie se atrevía a hablar hasta que fue la misma Serena quien comenzó decir unas palabras.

-Seiya y a ti quien te escribió , pregunto la rubia

-Nadie importante , Bombón , dice Seiya .- Era una admiradora .

-Aa , dice Serena mientras sonríe .

Todos los chicos , terminaron sus labores en el departamento de los Kou -Aino, y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, Lita y Rei se fueron en el auto junto con Amy y Taiki , mientras que Seiya fue a dejar a Serena a su hogar , al llegar a casa de los Tsukino , Seiya le abre la puerta a Serena

-Bombón , estas bien , pregunta Seiya

-Claro ,por que lo preguntas , dice Serena

-Por la carta, responde el chico de ojos color zafiro

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes ,solo estoy cansada , responde Serena

-Por que si te sientes mal , puedo quedarme hacerte compañía , dice Seiya mientras toma fuertemente a Serena por la cintura , dándole suaves besos en el cuello

-Basta Seiya o si no , dice Serena coquetamente

-O si no que Bombón , dice Seiya levantando la falda de Serena , perdiéndose en su entre pierna

La rubia no aguanta mas la excitación que esta sintiendo en esos instante , así que besa apasionadamente a su novio ambos chicos suben al carro para darle rienda suelta a si locura , Seiya sube todos los vidrios , ambos empiezan a acariciarse , Seiya le saca la polera a Serena dejando sus pechos al descubierto , mientras ella le baja el cierre del pantalón acariciando su miembro , el joven no aguanta mas y la sienta en su retaso , penetrándola suavemente , Serena comienza a moverse lentamente de arriba a bajo , poniendo mayor intensidad mientras continúan con su acto sexual , Seiya acaricia su trasero mientras la rubia se toca los pechos y aumenta aun mas sus movimientos , el la comienza a besar perdiendo la respiración debido a su grado de excitación , ambos llegan al clímax .

-Hacerte el amor es como un sueño, dice Seiya

-Yo nunca pensé entregarme así a un hombre , dice Serena

-Bombón , dice Seiya

-Que ? pregunta Serena

-No nada , solo que te amo mi princesa, dice Seiya

-Y yo a ti , mi estrella

Serena sale del auto de Seiya , arreglándose su ropa y diciéndole adiós a su novio , se dirige a la entrada de su casa , Seiya hace partir su auto y toma rumbo a su departamento.

-Mama ya llegue , dice Serena

\- Serena por que estas tan roja hija , te sientes mal pregunta Ikuko

-No , solo que creo que tengo un poco de fiebre dice la rubia

-Seguro que es eso , pregunta Ikuko

-Claro , que mas va a ser mama , responde Serena mientras sube las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación,

-Luna ya llegue , dice la joven de ojos azules.

-Hola Serena , como les fue con lo del departamento de Yaten y Mina

-Bien , logramos terminar todo a tiempo .- Luna quiero contarte algo, dice Serena

-De que se trata , pregunta Luna

Serena se recuesta en su cama ,sacándose los zapatos , comienza a hablar mientras acaricia a su amiga.

-Ya hace un par de semanas vengo teniendo el mismo sueño. Dice Serena

-Que tipo de sueño ? pregunta un poco intrigada Luna

Serena comienza a relatar le su extraño sueño a Luna

-Me encuentro en un enorme palacio , por lo que creo debe ser el milenio de plata , soy una niña lo puedo ver por mi estatura , debo tener unos diez años , veo un hermoso jardín , pero no estoy sola , estoy en compañía de un niño dela misma edad mía ,al parecer nos llevamos bien , pero de pronto llegan mis padres y me dicen algo , me pongo a llorar y de pronto salgo corriendo , ahí es donde despierto angustiada,.- De que crees que se trate ese sueño Luna.

-Bueno Serena a decir verdad , tu siempre has sido una niña muy llorona , incluso en tu vida pasada ,seguramente te pusiste a llorar por que no te dejaron seguir jugando con ese niño, pero no recuerdo un episodio así , pero si tienes alguna duda a lo mejor Artemis te puede ayudar .- Pero a ese niño puedes verle la cara en tu sueño

-No , solo se que tiene el pelo negro y una voz muy dulce , dice Serena mirando su anillo de compromiso.

-Seguramente es Darien el que juega contigo en tus sueños, ya que al único niño que conozco de tu pasado es el , ya que tus padres eran muy estrictos y no te dejaban jugar con otros niños a menos que fueran príncipes,

-No, no era Darien , lo hubiera reconocido , a parte este niño de mis sueños no esta vestido de príncipe, responde Serena .- Sabes hoy Darien volvió a los Estados Unidos

-Como sabes tu a caso hablaste con el , Serena no debes jugar con los sentimientos de Darien si ya tu elegiste a Seiya.

-No Luna , el me mando una carta despidiéndose, yo nunca jugaría con nadie y menos con Darien , yo amo a Seiya y nos vamos a casar en cuanto terminemos nuestros estudios

-Eso espero , dice Luna.

-Apropósito , hablando de amor , como has estado con tu amorsito Artemis, dice Serena

-Serena tu sabes que con Artemis somos amigos, dice Luna sonrojada.

-Pero tu también sabes sobre Diana , no creo que ella haya nacido solo por que ustedes con Artemis son solo "amigos"

-Miau , dice Luna .- Serena , no te parece un tanto extraño que no haya aparecido ni un solo enemigo durante tanto tiempo,

-A decir verdad si lo he notado , pero no por eso hay que bajar la guardia ,

-Por fin escucho algo sensato que salga de tu boca, dice Luna

-Dime Luna , que habría pasado si yo nunca te hubiera conocido , pregunta Serena

-Bueno a decir verdad , mi misión era encontrarte , tu siempre estuviste destinada a ser Sailor Moon , lo que yo no sabia era que también eras nuestra amada princesa y para serte franca me alegra mucho que fueras tu no me imagino a nadie mas ,

-Te quiero mucho Luna , dice Serena abrazando a su amiga.

-Yo igual te quiero mucho Serena,

-Bueno tomare un baño antes de dormir , dice Serena

-Por mientras yo dormiré, dice Luna

-Buenas noches Luna, Que duermas bien.

Serena se dirige al baño , da la llave del agua caliente llenando la tina , se saca la ropa y se mete a la bañare, serrando sus ojos y pensando en aquel raro sueño , que significado tendrá , por que me causa tanta angustia pensar en ese niño , tendrá que ver algo con mi presente , si tan solo pudiera verle su rostro .

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Seiya y Taiki , ambos chicos se encontraban durmiendo en sus habitaciones, Seiya como ya es frecuente estaba soñando con Chibi Chibi , el se encontraba en un parque ella llegaba y lo tomaba de la mano dirigiéndole a una especie de palacio el solo puede ver una pequeña silueta ,siente como un llanto y trata de acercarse pero despierta sin poder ver el rostro de esa extraña silueta .

-Valla que sera ese sueño tan raro , se pregunta Seiya .- Y por en mi sueño esta Chibi Chibi ,por que sera que cuando tengo esta clase de sueños siento una gran angustia y siempre viene ami mente mi Bombón,

*Que significado tendrán los sueño de Seiya y Serena , sera posible que sus sueños estén relacionados el uno con el otro , espero les guste este capitulo*


	15. Los Extraños Sueños De Serena Y Seiya

Aclaración: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes.

Estuve pensando como empezar este capitulo y se me vino a la mente , una buena idea , espero les guste , ya que todo lo hago , por aquellos fans incluyéndome , que hubieran deseado que Serena y Seiya se quedaran juntos.

 _Luz De Luna_

 _(Suenan Campanas)_

 _Perdona si no puedo ser sincera_

 _Solo en mis sueños te lo_ _confieso_

 _Mis pensamientos giran en mi mente_

 _Corto circuito me causara_

 _Ahora mismo quisiera verte_

 _Me hace llorar esa luz de luna_

 _La luz de luna no me deja hablarte_

 _Quiero saber que debo hacer_

 _Un caleidoscopio es mi_ _corazón_

 _Luz de luna guía mi amor_

 _Destellos mil de la_ _constelación_

 _Cuento uno a uno y me pregunto_

 _Por el destino de mi amor_

 _Bello romance creo en ti_

 _Se que el milagro se_ _hará_

 _Es el milagro del amor._

 _Hoy Presentamos : Los Extraños Sueños De Serena y Seiya._

*Serena se encontraba plácidamente durmiendo ,como ya es costumbre en nuestra hermosa heroína, hasta que comenzó a tener ese extraño sueño .

Serena estaba jugando en un de los tantos de los tantos jardines del Milenio De Plata, era realmente un jardín hermoso , lleno de arboles frutales , flores de muchos colores y un hermoso riachuelo que pasaba por entremedio de los arboles, Serena estaba muy contenta jugando , cuando siente a lo lejos una extraña melodía, inmediatamente se pone de pie y sigue aquella melodía , Serena sale del palacio real , sin que nadie la viera , tratando de averiguar de donde venia tan hermosa melodía , al frente de ella se encontraba un hermoso bosque , ella pudo percatarse que la melodía que tanta curiosidad le causaba venia de este bosque , Serena se adentro aun mas hasta que llego a un claro , ahí se encontró con un niño casi de la misma edad que ella , el estaba tocando algo , Serena se acerca mas..

-Que hermosa melodía , dice la pequeña Serena

-Te gusta , pregunta el niño

-Si muchísimo , contesta Serena con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Esta melodía la escribí yo , contesta el niño

-Y como se llama , pregunta Serena

-A decir verdad , no le he puesto nombre , responde el pequeño .-Pero que te parece si tu me ayudas a ponérselo.

-Me gustaría mucho ayudarte ..- Perdón no me he presentado todavía , me llamo Serena y soy la princesa de la luna , mucho gusto.

-Valla una princesa , bueno mi nombre es ...

Suena el despertador de Serena, su sueño nuevamente se había interrumpido , por que no podía verle el rostro a su amigo , pero sin embargo , el tono de su voz era muy dulce y agradable , le gustaba mucho esa calidez que el tenia . Ella se levanta rápidamente para ir a tomar un baño , ya que Seiya pronto pasaría por ella para ir a la universidad , a parte hoy regresaban de su luna de miel Yaten y Mina.

*Mientras tanto en el departamento de los Three Lights , Seiya aun se encontraba durmiendo , el estaba soñando de nuevo con aquella niña, estaba vez ya no era Chibi Chibi, si no otra niña , una muy bella .

Seiya se encontraba jugando en un bosque con Yaten y Taiki , eran unos niños , al parecer tenían entre nueve y diez años, los tres estaban jugando a las escondidas , Seiya se va esconder , pero no para jugar , si no para poder practicar una bella canción que había escrito , se sentó en el pasto y apoyo su espalda en un árbol , comenzó a tocar cuando sintió la presencia de alguien que lo observaba , esa persona le comenzó a hablar , cuando estaba a punto de decirle su nombre , Taiki apareció y lo despertó.

-Taiki , por que me despertaste, dice enojado Seiya

-Vamos no seas flojo ,recuerda que tienes que ir por Serena a su casa , para ir a la universidad

-Es cierto ,pero estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño , dice Seiya

-Ya me imagino que clase de sueño , dice Taiki riendo

-No seas mal pensado , dice Seiya sonrojado mientras le lanza una almohada a Taiki.

Seiya se mete a la ducha , el agua corría por su bien trabajado cuerpo , mientras pensaba , por que sentía tan seguro al hablar con aquella niña de sus sueño, nunca antes la había visto , ni siquiera sabia su nombre , solo sabia que tenían la misma edad.

Seiya salio de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente , salio de su habitación y se dio cuenta que Taiki ya se había ido , tomo sus llaves y bajo de prisa, al llegar a estacionamiento se subió a su auto y partió rumbo a casa de Serena ,

Serena estaba terminando de ponerse sus zapatos , cuando siente el timbre .

-Mama grita Serena , están tocando

-Ya escuche , grita Ikuko dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Hola Seiya , como estas dice Ikuko , mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a su yerno

-Hola suegra y Serena , aun no esta lista , pregunta Seiya

-Tu la conoces , pero pasa y toma asiento mientras baja .- Quieres tomar un café .

-Bueno , dice Seiya

-Y cuéntame Seiya cuando van hacer su fiesta de compromiso , pregunta Ikuko ,

-He ,a decir verdad no lo había pensado , responde Seiya nervioso

-Serena apúrate , Seiya te esta esperando , grita Ikuko,.-Yo no se como le tienes tanta paciencia

-Ja ja ja , Seiya solo ríe

-Debes quererla mucho, dice Ikuko

-Mas que quererla , yo amo a Serena .

-Me alegra mucho que mi hija , por fin sea feliz , dice Ikuko ,

Serena , estaba bajando las escaleras

-Hola Seiya , se acerca a su novio dándole un tierno beso

-Mmm , Seiya , Serena te esta hablando , dice Ikuko

-Perdón , te vez preciosa , dice Seiya , tomando la mano de su prometida

-Adiós mama , nos vemos en la noche , dice Serena

-Seiya ven a cenar a la noche , te vamos a estar esperando , dice Ikuko

-Aquí estaré , nos vemos luego suegra

Ambos jóvenes salen de la casa de Serena , se abrazan muy fuertemente y se besan. Cada minuto que estaban alejados se convertían en una eternidad.

-Te amo tanto Bombón,

-Yo también te amo, mi estrella fugaz

-Quiero que llegue pronto el día en que estemos juntos para siempre

-Si yo también quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo , gracias por salvarme ,

-Bombón , por que dices eso,

-No me hagas caso , te amo .

Serena y Seiya se suben al auto , rumbo a la universidad , mientras van en el auto , Serena sintoniza la radio , justo estaban tocando uno de los éxitos de Three Lights , ambos chicos se pone a cantar , era un apareja perfecta , nunca discutían o se enojaban , eran muy buenos amigos , eran cómplices y muy buenos amantes, si a Serena le preguntaran cual era su mayor felicidad sin duda su respuesta seria Seiya y lo mismo el , desde que estaba con ella , se podía ver al joven mas alegre, sin duda aquel Seiya que lloraba por las noches en Kinmboku ya había desaparecido , nunca mas ha vuelto a llorar.

Serena y Seiya , llegaron a la universidad , se dirigieron de prisa a la cafetería , ya que ninguno de los dos había tomado desayuno , Serena ordeno cuatro pedazos de pastel de chocolate y dos cafés , si en algo se parecían Serena y Seiya era que ambos disfrutaban de la comida , sobre todo los pasteles .

-Chicos por fin llegaron , dice Amy

-Hola chicos , responde Serena

-Serena, tan impuntual como siempre , creo que ni el día de tu boda podrás llegar a tiempo , dice Rei

-Vamos Rei no me molestes , dice Serena.

-Llegara a tiempo , por que voy a ser yo su chófer , dice Seiya , así me aseguro de que mi novia no se valla a ningún lado.

-Como crees , ese día creo que ni dormiré de los puros nervios, es el sueño de mi vida , entrar de blanco a una iglesia ,

-Serena , pero primero debes terminar tu carrera de periodismo, dice Lita

-Serena la mira con una gota en la cabeza, nunca me dejan soñar , dice la rubia

-Aun falta mucho para su matrimonio , dice Taiki .- Apropósito hoy llegan Mina y Yaten

-Si , se me ocurrió una buena idea , podes hacerle una pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, dice Serena

\- Muy buena idea Bombón , nos hace falta divertirnos ,

-Buena idea , a parte hoy en la cafetería de Andrew , van inaugurar un nuevo karaoke , así podremos ensayar para lo del aniversario de la universidad

-Que aniversario , pregunta Rei

-Lo que sucede , es que esta semana la universidad estará de aniversario y todos lo grupos tendrán que hacer un show artístico o lago así , también tendrán que tener puestos de comida , en mi grupo nos toco la cafetería, agrega Lita

\- A nosotros nos toco , recitar un poema , dice Taiki y Amy

-A mi grupo le toco una obra musical , dice Seiya

-Y a tu grupo Serena , pregunta Rei

-Creo que nos toco , bailar , dice Serena

-Al grupo de Yate y Mina les toco cantar

-Creo que va estar muy entretenido , dice Rei

-A ahora que me acuerdo a la clase de turismo les toco modelar , ropa reciclable.

-Que , me encanta modelar , es una de mis pasiones , dice la peli negra .

-Bueno chicos se nos esta haciendo tarde para entrar a las clases , nos vemos a la salida , dice Taiki mientra toma de la mano a Amy

-Si nos vemos , dice Seiya .- Bombón nos vemos a la salida , recuerda que cada pensamiento que tengo e tuyo,

-Valla que eres romántico Seiya , dice Rei

-Si solo un poco , dice sonrojado Seiya

-Nos vemos chicos , dice Lita dirigiéndose a su clase de gastronomía

-Nos vemos , responde Serena , mientras le da un beso a Seiya.

Todos se alejaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases , al llegar a su salón Serena noto que todos sus compañeros estaban platicando y al entrar ella , todos guardaron silencio.

-Que les sucede , pregunta Serena

-Serena que bueno que llegaste, sabes ya elegimos a la pareja que nos representara en el aniversario de la universidad

-Que bien y quien es? pregunta la rubia de ojos azules

-Eres tu y Cristian .

-Que! por que con el , contesta enojada Serena

-Por que te enojas tanto , prometo que me portare muy bien dice Cristian mientras mira a Serena

-Anda acepta , tu y Cristian hacen una bonita pareja , por eso los elegimos.

-Serena da un suspiro, bueno acepto , pero que tendremos que hacer , por que se trata de un baile ,

-Si a decir verdad , no hemos pensado que podrían bailar

-Serena mira a su compañera y da un suspiro.

La clase comenzó , a Serena cada hora se le hacían eternas, era lógico que los estudios no eran lo de ella , pero trataba de poner todo su empeño y hasta el momento , le había resultado , aunque debía admitir que los chicos y sobre todo Seiya le ayudaban mucho , Serena miraba el reloj la hora no pasaba .

-Serena , dice Cristian susurrando

-Que , responde Serena

-Te prometo que ganaremos , ese concurso ,

-A , seguro , dice Serena , mientras sigue escribiendo ,

Tocan el timbre , por fin se había terminado su martirio , Serena toma sus cosas y sale del salón , sin darse cuenta de que se le había caído una foto que guardaba en su billetera, Cristian al darse cuenta se agallo y la recogió , en la foto salia Serena con Seiya , el joven inmediatamente corto la foto dejando solo la parte donde se encontraba Serena , la guardo en sus cosas y también salio del salón.

Todos los chicos se juntaron a la salida , Taiki ,Amy , Seiya y Serena , fueron en busca de la pareja al aeropuerto , mientras Lita y Rei , se juntarían con Andrew y Nicolas para preparan una fiesta expres, tenían poco tiempo así que debían apurarse.

Al llegar al aeropuerto ,Serena puede ver a lo lejos como una pareja se venia acercando ,

-Son ellos dice ,Serena mientras corre en busca de su amiga

Mina lucia un bello vestido color agua marina ,mientras Yaten andabas con unos pantalones cortos y una polera verde que hacia resaltar aun mas sus hermosos ojos.

-Mina te extrañe mucho , dice Serena mientras abraza a su mejor amiga.

-Yo también te extrañe Serena, responde la rubia

-Bienvenidos , chicos dice Amy

-Gracias , dice Yaten

-Amy que gusto , pero en donde están Lita y Rei , pregunta Mina

-A ellas se fueron a juntar con los chicos , dice Seiya

-A tenia tantas ganas de verlas , pero sera mañana

-Vamos amor , no te pongas triste que eso afecta a nuestro bebe, dice Yaten mientras toma de la mano a su mujer.

-Bueno ,vamos en el auto seguimos , conversando , dice Taiki , quien cargaba , las maletas de Mina

-Si claro.

El grupo de seis chicos se ponen a caminar y se alejan , se suben a sus autos , pero Mina se percata que no están tomando el camino hacia su departamento.

-A donde vamos , pregunta la rubia

Nadie le responde , hacen como si no la escuchar ,así que ella no volvió a preguntar . De pronto el auto para , Mina se da cuenta que están afuera de la cafetería de Andrew .Al entrar se encontraron con un gran cartel que decía "Bienvenidos Tortolitos" ,

-Sorpresa , gritaron todos sus amigos

-Gracias dice Mina y Yaten

-Que gusto que ya esten aqui y estén bien , dice Rei

-Mina que bella panzita que tienes , dice Lita mientras abraza a su amiga

-Valla que sorpresa dice Yaten mientras saluda a Andrew y a Nicolas

Los amigos se sentaron a conversar , mientras disfrutaban de unas sodas y malteadas , mientras de fondo se escuchaba la música,

-Mina por que no nos cantas , dice Serena

-Como crees , dice Mina

-Anda cariño , canta la canción de aquel concurso , dice Yaten

-No creo que pueda hacerlo

-Vamos Mina , animo , dice Lita

Todos empiezan a decir , Mina , Mina,Mina ,

-Bueno esta bien, dice la rubia poniéndose de pie .

 _ **Ruta DE Venus**_

 _La puerta debes abrir_

 _Y el tiempo que restara_

 _Respira profundamente_

 _Tus ojos debes alzar_

 _Y al futuro mirar_

 _Dame un beso por ultima vez_

 _Y luego hay que continuar_

 _En verdad el viento sopla_

 _Con gran fuerza_

 _Y trae lagrimas de oscuridad_

 _El corazón puede observar_

 _El camino en que debemos avanzar_

 _La estrella del destino_

 _Ha hecho su_ _elección_

 _La ruta hacia el futuro_

 _No debemos_ _perder_

 _El mar se extiende por ti_

 _El viento empieza a envolvernos_

 _Aunque sintamos el_ _frío_

 _No debemos huir_

 _No olvides jamas tu promesa de amor_

 _Te amo_

 _Se que es_ _difícil_

 _Pero hay que intentar_

 _Desde aquí podremos ver_

 _Aquel desierto amanecer_

 _Una ventana hay que abrir_

 _Te toca a ti empezar_

 _Caminar al futuro_

 _Tus ojos debes cerrar_

 _Y permanece_ _así_

 _En la noche besame otra vez_

 _Y recordemos lo_ _así_

 _De verdad el cielo_ _romperá_

 _La oscuridad_

 _Mi corazón no para de llorar_

 _Nuestros caminos se apartan hoy_

 _Se dividen y debemos continuar_

 _La estrella del destino_

 _Ha hecho su_ _elección_

 _Yo seguiré la ruta azul_

 _No me olvides por favor_

 _Un día nuevo_ _vendrá_

 _Nuestros caminos se alejan_

 _Siento un poco de miedo_

 _Al separarnos tanto_

 _No olvides jamas tu promesa de amor_

 _Te amo_

 _Es doloroso pero hay que intentar_

 _Desde qui podremos ver_

 _Aquel desierto florecer_

 _El mar se extiende por ti_

 _El viento empieza a envolvernos_

 _Aunque sintamos el_ _frió_

 _No debemos huir_

 _No olvides jamas tu promesa de amor_

 _Te amo_

 _Se que es_ _difícil_

 _Pero hay que intentarlo_

 _Desde qui podremos ver_

 _Aquel desierto florecer_

Gracias a todos por ayudarme a cumplir mis sueños ,en especial a Serena , que siempre me a ayudado y a comprendido mis sentimientos , estoy muy agradecida.

-Mina , yo ,dice Serena

-No me digas nada y solo abrázame, dice la rubia

Todos que dan mirando a las chicas , Lita ,Amy y Rei , dejaban caer algunas lagrimas , sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería Mina, ya que Serena antes de que Mina se casara , la relego de todas sus obligaciones de Sailor , ahora Mina Aino , era una persona común y corriente , pero antes de dejar de ser Sailor Venus , le pidió a Serena de favor que si algún día , necesitaba su ayuda que no dudara en pedírsela , ya que pase lo que pase ella era su guardiana y su amiga, nunca dejaría que nada le hiciera daño . Siempre protegería a Serena.

 _ **Espero hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo , ya saben si tiene alguna critica o sugerencia , por favor me la hacen saber , eternamente agradecida , Monymoonkou.**_


	16. La Aparicion De Un Nuevo Enemigo

Hoy presentamos *La Aparición De Un Nuevo Enemigo*

Han pasado un par de meses, el aniversario de la universidad había sido todo un éxito , el grupo ganador había sido el de Seiya , era obvio ya que era el chico mas popular y según las chicas también el mas atractivo , a los chicos en general les estaba yendo muy bien, el concierto de los Three Lights fue un éxito absoluto , tanto que tuvieron que hacer dos mas , la vida les estaba sonriendo en todo lo que se habían propuesto, Mina ya tenia 5 meses de embarazo , todo iba muy bien , se había realizado una ecotomografia y el bebe que estaba esperando era una niña , Yaten estaba feliz , hoy 30 de julio Seiya estaba de cumpleaños , cumplía exactamente 21 años , los chicos habían decidido festejar el cumpleaños de su amigo en una exclusiva discoteque del centro de Tokio . Pero antes de celebrar su cumpleaños con todos , Seiya quería pasar todo el día con la persona mas especial en su vida Serena.

Seiya paso muy temprano esa mañana por la chica rubia ,al llegar a casa de Serena , esta se subió de prisa al auto del muchacho y ambos se dirigieron al parque de diversiones a recordar viejos tiempos , los dos seguían siendo los mismos , después se decidieron ir al cine y por ultimo fueron la parque numero 10 , ahí se acostaron a ver el atardecer.

-Sabes Bombón , este a sido el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida , dice el joven mientras mira el cielo.

-Y aun falta lo mejor , dice Serena,

-Me tienes un regalo , pregunta Seiya

-Si pero no te lo puedo dar aquí , dice Serena

-Por que ? pregunta el joven de ojos azul zafiro

-Cuando estemos los dos solos , dice la rubia guiñándole el ojo

-Bombón , cada día me sorprendes mas

-Esa es la idea ,nunca dejar de sorprenderte , quiero que cada día que vivamos juntos sea inolvidable ,

-Te amo ,

-Cuanto me amas , pregunta Serena

-Tu lo sabes perfectamente , mi amor por ti es mas grande que toda la vía láctea , es infinito y sin limites, responde Seiya

-Seiya te amo , dice Serena mientras se sube arriba del joven y lo comienza a besar ,

Seiya mira su reloj y se da cuenta que se les esta haciendo tarde para juntarse con los chicos ,

-Bombón ya es tarde , tenemos que irnos ,

-Tan rápido paso el día , dice Serena mientras mira su reloj

-Si , es que el tiempo vuela cuando estamos juntos ,

-Así parece , dice Serena tomando la mano de Seiya.

Ambos chicos caminan hacías el auto de Seiya , que se encontraba estacionado a unas cuadras del parque , el joven fue a dejar a Serena su casa para que se pudiera arreglar para ir a la discoteque ,

Después de un par de horas , todos los chicos se reunieron a fuera de la discoteque , Seiya y los demás entraron ,el lugar era enorme , con una gran pista de baile , la iluminación era fantástica , Yaten se había encargado de reservar la mejor mesa de todo el lugar , también se había encargado de la seguridad ,el mismo había hablado con los guardias del lugar para que no dejara que nadie se acercara a molestarlos ya que era una reunión privada.

Los chicos estaban , pasándola muy bien , todos estaban bailando , la música era realmente buena , Serena se excusa un momento , ya que tenia que ir al tocador ,

-Te acompaño , le pregunta Mina

-Bueno vamos, dice Serena.

Ambas rubias se dirigieron al baño de mujeres, Mina entro al baño , su estado la hacia ir muy seguido , mientras Serena retocaba su delicado maquillaje , derrepente la luz se apaga, Serena siente una extraña presencia .

-Quien anda ahí , pregunta Serena

-Que esta ocurriendo , dice Mina quien sale de inmediato del baño aun con los calzones abajo.

-No lo se pero gánate de tras mio, dice Serena en posición de lucha

-JA JA JA , así que tu eres la famosa Serena Tsukino ,

-Quien es pregunta la rubia un poco asustada , mientras miraba hacia todos lados

-Pensé que se trataba de alguien mas interesante , se siente la voz de un hombre ,

-Que quieres, pregunta Mina

-Quiero la sangre pura de el corazón de las Sailors de este planeta

-Como , pregunta un poco confundida Serena

-Ya sabes nuestra identidad? pregunta Mina

-Claro , Sailor Venus.

-Entonces no tengo que ocultar nada .- Eterna Sailor Moon transformación.

-Valla por fin esto se va a poner interesante ,

Serena comienza a luchar con este enemigo de apariencia extraña , era una especie de vampiro , ya estaba muy cansada , había pasado mucho tiempo sin luchar y había perdido un poco la practica.

Seiya y los demás al darse cuenta de que la luz no se había cortado por casualidad disiden ir por las chicas la tocador , al acercarse Seiya pudo sentir una presencia maligna , Rei y Lita le pidieron a Andrew y a Nicolas que fueran a hablar con el encargado para que solucionara pronto el tema de la luz , así poder ayudar a las chicas ya que era muy fuerte esa presencia y sin pensarlo todos se transformaron.

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio transformación

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte transformación

-Por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter transformación

-Poder de lucha estelar transformación

-Poder de curación estelar transformación

-Poder de creación estelar transformación

Todas las chicas entraron al tocador ,

No se quien eres y que quieres, lo que si se es que has arruinado nuestra hermosa velada , eso no te lo perdonare , las Sailors Stars Lights han llegado.

Nosotras somos las Sailors Scouts y te castigaremos en nombre de la luna .

-Chicas llegaron , dice Sailor Moon quien tenia en brazos a Mina quien se había desmayado.

-Que le paso a Mina , pregunta Sailor Haler

-Sailor Haler saca de aquí a Mina , nosotros nos encargaremos , dice Sailor Maker

-Por fin llegaron las demás , pero a ustedes tres no las conozco , quienes , son ?

-Eso no importa ahora

El extraño enemigo arroja un ataque que esta a punto de llegarle a Sailor Moon quien estaba un poco lastimada , tras recibir algunos ataques .Pero es interrumpido.

-Láser de estrella fugaz , grita Sailor Figther .- Te encuentras bien Sailor Moon , pregunta acariciando el rostro de la rubia

-Si gracias , dice Sailor Moon

-Estrella de Sailor Maker ,

-Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon

-Si ,

Sailor Moon esta apunto de utilizar su poder , pero el extraño enemigo se va,

-Nos vemos pronto Sailor Moon o mas bien dicho Serena Tsukino, .-JA JA JA

El enemigo se aleja , dejando desconcertadas a las Sailors , ellas se preguntaban que había sido aquel ataque y por que el enemigo sabe la identidad secreta de Sailor Moon

-Te encuentras bien , dice Sailor Figther

-Si , solo tengo algunos rasguños , pero estoy bien no te preocupes

-Me alegro , dice Sailor Figther abrazando a Sailor Moon

-Chicas , por favor no demuestro su amor aquí y menos así , dice Sailor Marts

-A , tienes razón ,

-Todas las otras Sailors ríen , sin parar , hace mucho tiempo que no se transformaban y habían perdido un poco sus habilidades, todos dejaron sus transformaciones y se dirigieron a la salida de la discoteque , ahí se encontraban Andrew y Nicolas.

-Y Yaten y Mina , pregunta Serena

-Yaten la llevo al hospital , responde Andrew

-Entonces vamos para el hospital , dice Taiki

-Si vamos , responden todos

Los chicos se dirigen de prisa al hospital mas cercano a la discoteque , al llegar ahí ven a Yaten quien estaba sentado y de puros nervios estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

-Que haces enano , pregunta Seiya

-Estoy muy nervioso, responde Yaten

-Y como esta Mina , pregunta Serena

-No lo se , responde Yaten

-Voy a averiguar que sucede, mi mama es la directora de este hospital dice Amy ,

-Te acompaño ,dice Taiki ,tomándola de la mano

-Como te encuentras tu Yaten , pregunta Lita

-Bien , .- Pero estoy confundido , quien era ese demonio, pregunta el peli plateado

\- A decir verdad ni siquiera nosotros sabemos , solo que este enemigo sabe todo de Serena y eso nos tiene preocupada.

Después de un par de horas el doctor da de alta a Mina , solo había sido un simple desmayo , ella y la bebe se encontraba en perfectas condiciones , los chicos esperaban a fuera , mientras Yaten terminaba de firmar unos papeles.

Una vez saliendo del hospital Yaten y Mina se dirigieron a su departamento , mientras que el resto se fueron a una reunión urgente al templo Hikawa , menos Andrew quien al igual que los otros chicos se dirigió a su departamento , no si antes darle un apasionado beso a la bella de Lita .

Serena hablo por su comunicador y les pidió a Luna y Artemis que fueran de prisa al templo, ya que debían conversar urgentemente .Luna y Artemis corrieron lo mas de prisa tanto como se lo permitieran sus pequeñas patas, al llegar al templo , se encontraron con todos los chicos , todos se dirigieron al salón de juntas , todos menos Nicolas quien se dirigió a preparar café , Nicolas no sabia que Rei era Sailor Marts ,pero si sabia que a pesar de lo mucho que ella lo amaba , siempre le había ocultado algo , Nicolas nunca quiso preguntarle , el solo esperaba el momento en que Rei quisiera contarle su gran secreto.

Estando solos los chicos , comenzaron a platicar de lo ocurrido

-Serena que te dijo el enemigo , pregunto Luna

-A decir verdad , no dijo mucho , solo me dijo que el sabia perfectamente quien eramos todos nosotros e incluso me dijo que quería la sangre pura del corazón de las Sailors , responde la rubia

-Eso quiere decir , que Hotaru , Sepsuna , Haruka y Michiru , también están en peligro, dice Amy

-Lo mas probable es que así sea, respondió Taiki

-Y que hay de las Sailors Stars Lights , agrega Lita

-De ellas no me dijo nada , solo hablo de las guardianas de la tierra, respondió Serena

-A nosotros no nos conoce, eso nos hace tener un poco de ventaja ,así podremos ayudarlas y tratar de averiguar algo mas sobre este nuevo enemigo . Responde Seiya

-Si Seiya tiene , razón , dice Artemis , .- Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos y sobre todo cuidar a Mina , quien en su estado es imposible que pueda luchar .

-Artemis tiene razón , debemos cuidar a Mina , dice Luna

En otra parte de Tokio , se encontraba un grupo de tres hombres y una bella mujer, todos con extraña apariencia .

-Mi reina como no me dijo , sobre la existencia de esas tres , pregunto Varkirio, quien hace una hora había atacado a las Sailors

-Mi querido Varkirio ni yo misma sabia de la existencia de esas tres que tanto mencionas , no deben de ser de este planeta, dice la extraña mujer.

-Tienen un poder asombroso , sobre todo la que se hace llamar Figther , responde Varkirio

-Pero pudiste hacerle algún daño a Sailor Moon , pregunta otro sujeto , este se llamaba Merkirio.

-Si ,estaba apunto de lanzar le un poderoso ataque hasta que apareció esa tal Sailor Figther

-Tendremos que averiguar la identidad secreta de esas tres , tu Merkirio tendrás que averiguarlo

-Si su majestad , responde Merkirio

-Y yo que haré mientras tanto , pregunta un tercer sujeto de nombre Tirkirio .

-Tu te encargaras de buscar al soberano de la Tierra, ya que no se su verdadera identidad, trata de no fallar , entiendes Tirkirio

-Si su majestad , responde el sujeto haciendo una reverencia,

Los tres sujetos , eran muy atractivos y muy jóvenes , sobre todo Varkirio , eran todos muy altos y de largos cabellos,

-Ella era bellisima , lastima que sea nuestra enemiga , dice Varkirio

-De quien hablas , pregunta Tirkirio

-De Sailor Moon , parece un ángel

-Valla lo único que faltaba , no vallas a mencionar nada frente a la reina o ya sabes lo que sucederá , dice Merkirio.

-Si la hubieran visto , ella y sus amigas son muy bellas,

-Me imagino , dice Tirkirio ,

-Ahora hay que tratar de averiguar la identidad , de las otras tres Sailor , tenemos que sacarlas del al medio a como de lugar.

Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos , Darien se encontraba trabajando en su consulta medica , cuando sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho , por que siento esta sensación de que Serena esta en peligro dice el joven , tendré que averiguarlo , prometí protegerla pasa lo que pase y cumpliré mi promesa .

-Doctor Chiba le sucede algo , pregunta la enfermera

-No nada no te preocupes , todo esta bien , responde Darien

La lluvia no paraba en Tokio hace mucho que no llovía de esa forma , Serena se había quedado a pasar la noche con Seiya , ambos estaban viendo una película romántica . Los truenos y relámpagos tenían muerta de miedo a Serena , quien desde pequeña les tenia pavor.

-Que te pasa Bombón , pregunta Seiya

-Tengo miedo , dice Serena

-No te preocupes yo jamas dejare que esos demonios te hagan daño , dice Seiya mientras besa sus manos

-No lo digo por eso , me refiero a los truenos y relámpagos , siempre les he tenido mucho miedo , no se por que motivo , solo abrázame , por favor.

-Claro .- Bombón , no te lo pude decir el otro día , pero me gusto mucho verte de nuevo como Sailor Moon , se me había olvidado lo hermosa que lucias así,

-Debo decir , que Sailor Figther , también es muy atractiva, dice Serena riendo

-Bombón , no me molestes sabes que odio la ropa de mujer , nunca me a gustado , dice Seiya sonrojado

-Tengo sueño , vamos a dormir , dice Serena

-Esta bien , vamos a lavarnos los dientes y luego vamos a dormir, agrega Seiya

-Bueno ,

Serena y Seiya , después de cepillarse los dientes , se dirigen a la habitación de Seiya , quien tenia decorada todas las paredes con fotos de ellos dos, su habitación era realmente grande y espaciosa , ambos chicos se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron a la cama, Serena se puso de costado y Seiya se dispuso a abrazarla , mientras le cantaba una bella melodía la oído .

-Bombón, cuéntame como era el Milenio de Plata

-A decir verdad no me acuerdo de mucho , pero solo se que era muy grande y lleno de bellos jardines , arboles frutales y flores de muchos colores , no recuerdo mas que eso .

-Que pena, debe de haber sido muy bello , dice Seiya

-Y cuando me llevaras a Kinmoku , pregunta Serena

-Cuando seas mi esposa te llevare de luna de miel a Kinmoku , es realmente lindo, es mucho mas grande que la tierra , su cielo es de color naranja, hay mas de un millón de tipos de flores , como extraño mi planeta,.- Pero no extraño tanto como te extrañe a ti , mientras estuve lejos , fueron los años mas largos de mi vida .- Bombón , me estas escuchando , valla ya se quedo dormida , buenas noches Bombón. Dice Seiya mientras se da vuelta para dormir.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************Serena estaba soñando , pero ahora su sueño se veía mas claro , estaba conversando con aquel niño en aquel bosque jugaban , corrían y conversaban , se habían vuelto buenos amigos , todas las noches se juntaban a escondidas a contemplar las estrellas , el niño le había contado que el venia de un lejano planeta y que tenia dos hermanos mas , así su amistad creció aun mas ,hasta que el joven le confeso sus sentimientos, se había enamorado de ella , ella también sentía lo mismo por el , pero no podía contárselo a sus padres ya que dirían que aun era muy niña para tener novio , así pasaron los años Serena era una bella jovencita , todos los días se juntaba con su novio secreto , era tan feliz estando con aquel joven , contaba las horas para poder verlo a escondidas , siempre había sido una niña mu solitaria , pero desde que lo había conocido , esa soledad desapareció , un dia estaba por salir para juntarse con su amado cuando su padre no se lo permitió

-Serena , hoy por ningún motivo puedes dice el Rey

-Pero padre , necesito hacer algo urgente

-Que puede ser mas urgente , que la fiesta de presentación de mi princesa , dice el Rey

-Serena hija , hoy es la fiesta donde debes elegir a tu futuro esposo , el hombre con quien en algunos años mas compartirás el trono real, dice la bella Reina.

-Pero mama , dice Serena

-Pero nada ,ve a tu cuarto date un baño y pone el vestido que esta en al cama.

Serena camino por el enorme pasillo del palacio hasta llegar a su habitación , tomo un baño, al salir ve un bello vestido en la cama , era blanco con lunas bordadas en su pecho . La fiesta estaba comenzando , Serena siente como se habré la puerta , era unan joven Luna.

-Princesa Serena , la fiesta esta empezando dice la gata

-Luna , tu conoces a los príncipes que vendrán hoy a la fiesta,

-No su majestad , solo se que su padre tiene uno favorito , para que sea su futuro esposo.

-Y quien es , pregunta la princesa

-Lo lamento , pero no se lo puedo decir .

-Esta bien

Serena sale de su habitación en compañía al salón principal , ahí estaban sus padres , sentados en el trono , ella tomo asiento al lado de su padre .

Uno a uno los príncipes pasaron , eran todos muy guapos , pero ninguno pudo llamar la atención de la princesa de la Luna, ella ya estaba enamorada y no precisamente de un príncipe .

-Y bueno Serena , a quien eliges , pregunta el Rey

-A decir verdad ,ya elegí al hombre con quien me quiero casar , dice la princesa,

-Que bien , quien de estos príncipes es , pregunto el Rey

-El no es un príncipe, dice Serena

-Como que no es un príncipe , dice la Reina

-Yo estoy enamorada de un chico común y corriente , dice Serena,

-Imposible , tu no puedes casarte , con nadie que no sea un príncipe y si tu no eliges lo haré yo .- Mañana mismo te comprometerás con el príncipe de la Tierra ,su nombre es Endymion .

-Papa , dice la rubia llorando

-Esta decidido y desde hoy en adelante no saldrás mas del palacio.

Serena despierta llorando , su llanto es tan fuerte que despierta a Seiya y a Taiki .

Que sucede pregunta Taiki desde la habitación de al lado

-Nada grita Seiya ,

-Bombón , por que estas llorando ,

-Seiya , tuve un horrible sueño , dice Serena mientras aun seguía llorando.

-Bombón trata de calmarte un poco , cuéntame que clase de sueño tuviste,

-No puedo contártelo ahora , no mientras que ni yo misma se de que se trata , perdóname Seiya , cuando encuentre el significado de mi extraño créeme que te lo contare , solo ten paciencia.

-Esta bien no te preocupes Bomboncito , ahora trata de seguir durmiendo , dice Seiya.

Serena cerro los ojos tratando de dormir , pero le fue imposible , no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de ver , ella nunca estuvo realmente enamorada de Endymion en el Milenio de Plata, ella se enamoro de otra persona , tenia muchas preguntas que hacerles a Artimis y a Luna , debía encontrar a esa persona que fue tan especial para ella , hace mucho , mucho tiempo atrás.

Noche paso lentamente hasta , que por fin amaneció , Serena se levanto de prisa , Seiya aun seguía durmiendo , trato de no meter mucho ruido , se fue sin que nadie se diera , cuenta , tomo un taxi con rumbo a su casa , ahí todos también dormían ya que recién eran las 8 de la mañana , primera vez en su vida que estaba despierta tan temprano , realmente no podía esperar ni un solo segundo mas , necesitaba saber la verdad, estuvo en un error todo este tiempo, pensando que Darien fue el amor de su vida , sintiéndose culpable por haberlo dejado de amar . Serena subió rápidamente las escaleras y se metió a su habitación , Luna estaba despierta , como si la estuviera esperando.

-Luna , dice la rubia.

-Serena, toma asiento , dice la gata

-Necesito que me expliques que es lo que esta pasando , por que tengo ese sueño tan extraño.

-Serena ,la primera vez que tu me contaste de sobre ese sueño , en realidad , Serena quiero que entiendas que lo que yo hice fue por tu bien, dice la gata.

-Luna continua , por favor , dice Serena un poco descompuesta.

-Bueno Serena , yo siempre supe de que se trataba ese sueño , guarde el secreto , por que se lo prometí a tus padres en el Milenio de Plata , pero me di cuenta de que necesitabas saber la verdad,

-Que verdad , Luna

-Serena , tu , tu nunca estuviste enamorada de Endymion, tu amabas a otra persona, estabas muy feliz y decidiste contárselo a tus padres , pero tus padres , no te apoyaron ya que esa persona era solo un guerrero y ellos necesitaban que tu te casaras con un príncipe , para poder asegurar el futuro, lo siento Serena

-Pero dime quien es esa persona , por favor Luna , dice la rubia llorando.

-Lo siento pero nunca lo supe , pero busca en tu corazón , el te dirá quien era esa persona que tanto amaste en tu pasado , Serena quiero que me perdones , por ser tan egoísta, pensé que a lo mejor en esta nueva era tu podrías amar de verdad a Darien , pero me equivoque , busca a esa persona ,

-Pero yo amo a Seiya , no puedo buscar a alguien de mi pasado ,cuando mi futuro es maravilloso

-Serena , dice Luna.

Serena sale de su casa , sin decirle nada a nadie , ya se había hecho de noche , Seiya había llamado todo el día por teléfono a su casa para hablar con ella , pero no tuvo respuesta, así que decidió ir a su casa personalmente a buscarla , ahí Ikuko le dijo que Serena no había llegado en todo el día y que ellos pensaron que ella estaba con el , Luna apareció en el comedor y dio un pequeño maullido , Seiya entendió rápidamente que la gata necesitaba contarle algo , ella sabia lo que le ocurría a la rubia. Seiya se despide y sale de la casa de los Tsukino. Luna salio tras el.

-Que le paso a Bombón , pregunta Seiya

-Ella se entero de algo que paso en el pasado, dice Luna

Luna le explico todo a Seiya , el no podía creer como , podían ser tan egoístas con Serena , después de todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar por proteger el planeta , aun así le seguían mintiendo t ocultando cosas, Seiya salio corriendo en busca de Serena , la lluvia pronto empezó a caer .

-Donde estas Bombón , se preguntaba el chico , corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron , sin rumbo figo , solo corrió por instinto hasta que llego al parque numero 10 , a lo lejos vio la una silueta , era su Bombón , se estaba acercando cuando vio que ella cayo al suelo , estaba siendo atacada por Varkirio.

-Láser de estrella fugaz

Varkirio logra esquivar el ataque de Sailor Figther,

-Tu otra vez , dice Varkirio

-Déjala , dice Sailor Figther , no te permitiré que le hagas daño

-Tu quien eres , pregunta Varkirio ,

-Soy su guardiana , dice furiosa Sailor Figther

-Valla esto se pondrá interesante .

Ambos se enfrascan en una gran lucha , Figther ya estaba debilitado , cuando llegan las otras Sailors, Luna les había explicado lo sucedido con Serena , entonces todas se pusieron a buscarla , Rei como tenia poderes psíquicos , pudo localizar , a Serena .

-Empezaron la fiesta sin nosotras , dice Marts

-Que egoísta eres Figther , dice Maker

-Chicas , dice Figther , mientras toma en brazos a Serena , sacándola de ahí.

-Infierno de Healer-

-Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio

-Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter

-Valla el numero de enemigos a aumentado creo ,que es hora de retirarme , dice Varkirio , .- Nos vemos pronto hermosa princesa .

Todos corren a ver que le sucedía a Serena , ella estaba cociente pero , tenia los ojos muy hinchados tanto llorar , Seiya , le dijo a los chicos , que no le preguntaran nada aun a Serena , quien no se encontraba en condiciones , de responder tantas preguntas , las chicas entendieron la preocupación del joven , solo se dedicaron a hacerle compañía a Serena. Mientras los chicos estaban con Serena y Seiya , alguien los observaba detrás de un árbol , Seiya pudo notar esa presencia que no era maligna , tomo a Serena en brazos y todo se dirigieron al templo Hikawa , sus padres no podían verla en ese estado . Al ver como el grupo de amigos se retiraba , la persona que los observaba también se fue , Rei que también había notado esa presencia, se dio vuelta solo pudo ver la cola de una capa .


	17. La Decision De Serena

En el capitulo anterior Serena , se entero que su relación pasada con Darien o Endymion , no fue por amor , si no por obligación y para cuidar el destino del futuro. Luego de una conversación con Luna , Serena salio huyendo sin rumbo , fijo hasta que Seiya la encontró cuando estaba a punto de ser atacada por Varkirio, la joven había quedado tan debilitada que Sailor Figther tuvo que cargarla en brazos para evitar que Varkirio la siguiera atacando , mientras que sus otras amigas se encargarían del enemigo , luego de esta lucha , las chicas se fueron al templo Hikawa , para curar a Serena , pero sin embargo cuando se estaban yendo , Rei pudo notar una sombra que estaba entre los arbustos , la misma sombra que también pudo notar Figther.

La Decisión De Serena

-Serena , te encuentras bien dice Amy , mientras trata de bajarle la fiebre,

-Bombón , despierta por favor , dice Seiya con los ojos nublados.

-No sera mejor que la llevemos a un hospital , dice preocupa su amiga Mina .

-Creo que Mina tiene razón , dice Lita .

-No creo que sea necesario , la acabo de revisar y esta perfectamente bien , los ataques le afectaron mas ya que seguramente no a comido nada , dice Taiki.

-Valla , como sabes eso Taiki , pregunta Yaten .

-Lo digo por que su estomago esta sonando , dice Taiki riendo

Todos miran a Serena con una gota en la frente, mientras ella en su delirio de fiebre , llamaba a Seiya .

-Aquí estoy mi dulce Bombón , yo te cuidare hasta que estés mejor .

Amy tomo la cabeza de Serena y le dio a beber un poco de agua , luego volvió a recostarla , la rubia de ojos azules de a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos , lo primero que vio fue los hermosos ojos azul zafiro de Seiya.

-Que hermoso despertar , dice Serena

-Bombón , dice Seiya mientras toma su manos y las besa.

-Que paso ? pregunto Serena

-No te acuerdas , pregunta Rei

-Solo se que estaba sentada en un banco y de pronto sentí una sombra que se me acercaba , después recuerdo que me transforme y después no me acuerdo de nada mas.

-Serena fuiste atacada por Varkirio, dice Rei

-Bueno , bueno ya no agobiemos mas a Serena , dice Mina

Los chicos continuaron , conversando Seiya se llevo a Serena al departamento que compartía con Taiki , Amy también los acompaño , por si acaso a Serena le volvía la fiebre , los cuatros chicos se despidieron del grupo , se subieron al auto de Seiya y partieron rumbo al y Mina , también se despidieron , quedando solo Rei y Lita en el salón del templo .

-Que te sucede Rei , pregunta Lita

-Por que lo preguntas , dice Rei

-Pude notar algo raro desde que volvimos del parque , cuéntame puedes confiar en mi ,dice Lita.

-Cuando esta vamos saliendo del parque , pude notar una presencia, no era maligna al contrario era muy familiar , cuando me di vuelta para ver , pude divisar una capa que se alejaba entre los arboles .

-Quien crees que es ? pregunta Lita

-Estoy segura que esa presencia era la de Darien , dice Rei muy segura.

-Darien !

-Si , creo que es Darien

-Pero a que habrá vuelto , pregunto Lita

-Estoy segura que volvió , por que pudo presentir que Serena estaba en peligro.

-Y que haremos , pregunta Lita

-Por el momento debemos guardar silencio , sabes la reacción que puede tener Seiya.

-Si , sera lo mejor.

En el departamento de los Three Lights

Serena estaba en la habitación de Seiya , el la estaba consintiendo en todo , le había dado una ducha y ahora la había acostado , no la dejaba hacer nada , Seiya se encontraba en el comedor con Taiki y Amy , estaban platicando , cuando a Serena le dieron ganas de ir al baño , no quiso llamar a Seiya , así que se levanto de la cama , pero al levantarse algo cayo de la cama , era un sobre , que estaba dirigido a Seiya , Serena entonces recordó aquel día en que Lita les paso las cartas que habían arrojado bajo la puerta , pero por que aun estaba cerrada se preguntaba la rubia , si era de una admiradora como dijo Seiya , por que no la había leído , Serena se preguntaba que era lo que las fans le escribían a su novio , así que decidió abrir el sobre , diciéndose no creo que Seiya se enoje. La curiosidad pudo mas que nada Serena estaba apunto de leer la carta.

 _*Seiya Kou._

 _No se como paso pero me arrebataste lo mas preciado que tenia en la vida , se que cometí algunos errores y que me confié mucho del gran amor que nos tuvimos en el pasado Serena y yo , pero déjame decir que ese amor realmente nunca existió , Serena siempre estuvo enamorada de otro , esa persona la logro conquistar tal y como era , nunca le escondió nada y lo mas importante nunca la hizo sufrir ._

 _Por eso si tu amas realmente a Serena no la dejes ir , cuídala con tu vida si fuera necesario , ella a sufrido mucho , ella te ama , lo pude notar en su mirada , tenia un brillo especial en los ojos , un brillo que nunca había visto , ni siquiera cuando estaba conmigo ._

 _Voy a alejarme para que ustedes sean felices , pero ten por seguro , que si Serena se encuentra en peligro , ahí estaré yo para protegerla ._

 _Darien Chiba.*_

Serena quedo pálida, Darien siempre supo que ella y el no estaban destinados a estar juntos , por que le mintió y le hizo creer en un futuro que nunca iva existir , no por amor si no por obligación , por que Darien le había mentido de esa forma, Serena se puso a llorar, de pronto la puerta se abrió , era Seiya ,

-Que te sucede , Bombón

-Seiya , dice Serena

-Bombón que haces con esa carta, dice Seiya un poco molesto

-Yo , no sabia , que era de Darien

-Bombón por algo no la quise leer , sabia que en esa carta no había nada bueno escrito , que decía esa carta ,pregunta Seiya .

-La carta habla de sobre nuestro pasado y que Darien siempre supo que nosotros no estábamos predestinados el uno con el otro , Darien siempre supo que yo ame a otro , pero nunca me lo dijo , decía un poco alterada , Serena

-Cálmate Bombón

-Seiya , estoy confundida , dice Serena

-Por que , Bombón

-Por una parte todo este tiempo me sentí culpable , por no tener a Rini y dejar mi obligación de reinar el milenio de plata , y ahora que realmente estoy bien , que soy feliz resulta que tengo ese sueño en donde estoy enamorada de otra persona , todos lo sabían menos yo ,

-Yo tampoco lo sabia , Bombón ,

-Pero si Artemis , Luna y también Darien , seguramente Sepsuna , Hotaru , Haruka y Michiru , también lo deben saber , todos menos yo , como siempre,

-Bombón , a lo mejor lo callaron por tu bien ,

-Estoy aburrida de que todos tomen decisiones por mi , nadie mejor que yo sabe lo que me conviene

-Bombón , dice Seiya , nunca antes había visto a Serena reaccionar de esa , forma , el solo la observaba mientras le acariciaba las manos , pero de pronto ella se puso de pie , el al ver esto también se paro , Serena tomo las manos de Seiya , dejando caer un par de lagrimas ,

-Seiya , lo siento

-De que hablas Bombón , pregunta un poco preocupado Seiya

-Te amo , pero quiero que entiendas , que antes de empezar una vida juntos , quiero aclarar mi pasado , necesito encontrar a esa persona que fue tan importante para mi en el pasado .

-Bombón , yo te puedo ayudar si quieres, dice Seiya

-Esta es solo mi misión , dice Serena soltando las manos de Seiya. - Perdóname Seiya , yo no quiero que sufras por mi culpa , pero necesito que terminemos nuestra relación , esto sera solo por un tiempo mientras busco a esa persona , quiero que me entiendas y comprendas , lo que estoy sintiendo.

-Pero y lo que siento yo , Bombón no me dejes , por favor , yo regrese a este planeta solo por ti y tu ahora me dejas , por alguien que ni siquiera conoces su rostro , por favor Serena no me hagas esto , me estas rompiendo el corazón , piensa en nuestros planes.

-Créeme que me duele mas ami que a ti , dice Serena llorando

Serena se acerca mas a Seiya , dándole un beso uno como nunca antes se lo había dado , era como un adiós , ella separo sus labios de los de el y se acerco a la puerta .

-Adiós Seiya , dice la rubia

-Bombón , por favor no me dejes .

-Perdóname Seiya , Serena sale de la habitación.

Seiya se queda en la habitación , llorando desconsoladamente , Amy y Taiki , no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido ya que estaban muy ocupados en la habitación de Taiki , leyendo un libro , hasta que Amy escucho los sollozos de Seiya , ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la habitación del chico de cabellos negros , lo vieron llorando y tirado en el piso.

-Que te pasa hermano , pregunta Taiki

-Serena , dice Seiya llorando como un niño

-Que sucede con ella y donde esta , pregunta la peli azul

-Ella termino conmigo y se fue

-Que! preguntaron al mismo tiempo Taiki y Amy

-Ella quiere encontrar a esa persona de sus sueños , dice Seiya un poco mas calmado

-Pero por que Serena haría algo así y dejándote a ti a un lado , dice Taiki.

-Yo no entiendo , ella esta enamorada de ti , como nunca antes se había enamorado, como pudo hacer eso , dice Amy

-Seiya , estarás bien , pregunto Taiki

-No lo se , solo se que mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, dice Seiya con una mirada triste .

************************************************************************************************************************************************************Serena llego a su hogar ,se metió a su habitación , se lanzo en su cama y se puso a llorar, Luna solo la observo y luego se acerco , sabia que algo andaba mal , pero no quiso preguntarle nada , solo la acaricio con su cuerpo . Luego de largo rato Serena por fin dejo de llorar, tenia los ojos muy hinchados , hace mucho que no lloraba de tal forma , desde aquella vez que Darien termino con ella para ser mas exactos.

-Serena , que te ocurrió que lloras de esa forma , pregunto Luna

-Serena guardo silencio mientras , se sacaba y ponía su anillo de compromiso.

-Se trata de Seiya , verdad, peleaste con el ,cuéntame , sabes que soy tu amiga .

-Luna yo termine con Seiya, dice Serena mientras una lagrima corre por su cara.

-Que hiciste ,que ?

-Termine con Seiya , vuelve a repetir Serena

-Pero por que hiciste eso , si tu lo amas mas que a nadie en este mundo.

-Es verdad, pero estoy muy confundida

-Confundida con que , se trata de Darien o otro chico.

-No lo se , Luna , solo se que me duele mucho el pecho , es como si me hubieran roto el corazón ,

-Pero Serena tu misma te lo rompiste , por que terminaste con Seiya

-Por que necesito saber quien era esa persona que tanto ame en mi pasado ,por eso me aleje de Seiya ,

-Serena , pero no era necesario que te alejaras de el por eso , creo que a pesar de que pasan los años aun no comprendes ciertas cosas, sabes el dolor que le causaste al pobre de Seiya , el te ama , te lo a demostrado en muchas oportunidades , no tenias que hacer eso .

-Tal vez tienes razón , pero creo que esta es mi propia misión , no quiero involucrar a nadie mas , menos a Seiya ,

-Hay Serena , dice Luna dando un suspiro .

Ambas seguían conversando , mientras Serena miraba el techo de su habitación , no podía creer o que había echo , acababa de destrozarle el corazón al amor de su vida , pero ella sabia que era lo mejor hasta que cumpliera su misión , de pronto su conversación con Luna fue interrumpida , el teléfono no paraba de sonar , Serena no quería contestar , pensaba que a lo mejor era Seiya , no quería hablar con el , ya que no cambiar de opinión , se acerco al teléfono y contesto.

-Serena , hola soy yo Mina ,

-Hola Mina ,

-Por que hiciste eso , pregunto la rubia de moño

-Hacer que ?

-Eso , Serena

-Vamos Mina , pero que es eso , pregunta la rubia

-Serena eso , terminar con Seiya , tu y yo sabemos que lo amas , mas que a tu propia vida .

-Mina , tu sabes lo de mi sueño , necesito encontrar a esa persona , entiéndeme ,

-Te entiendo , pero a costa de que , de perder al amor de tu vida o sacrificar de nuevo tu felicidad , para proteger al mundo , contéstame Serena .

-(Serena se quedo pensando , en lo que su amiga le dijo , ) Tal vez tengas razón Mina , pero no hay vuelta atrás.

-Realmente eres una necia Serena Tsukino ,

-Mina no te enojes conmigo , dice con voz suplicante Serena

-No no me enojo ,solo que a veces no te entiendo , pero quiero que sepas que te ayudare en tu búsqueda , quien mejor que Mina Aino , la diosa del amor , para resolver tu problema .

-Gracias Mina .

-Hasta mañana Serena , nos vemos en la universidad dice Mina

-Hasta mañana , nos vemos ,

Esa noche fue muy larga por mas que trataban de dormir ambos jóvenes , no podían conciliar el sueño , por su lado Serena , recordaba todos los momentos que había vivido con Seiya desde que lo conoció , mientras que Seiya miraba la Luna y se preguntaba por que no podía ser feliz , con la persona que tanto amaba ...

El sol salio , ambos en sus respectivas casas se metieron al baño, ninguno pudo pagar un solo ojo durante toda la noche , Serena salio de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente , para variar estaba atrasada , al bajar las escaleras sintió un rico aroma a café y panqueques , su estomago de inmediato comenzó a sonar ,

-Hija , por fin te levantas dijo Ikuko , el desayuno esta servido ,

-Solo tomare algunos panqueques y me iré , dice Serena

-Y Seiya no vendrá por ti , pregunta Ikuko

-No , el esta un poco ocupado ,dice Serena con voz de pena

-Nos vemos hija cuídate , mandale saludos a las chicas y a Seiya ,

-Esta bien mama

Serena salio de su hogar , se acerco a la parada de bus mas cercana , ahora tendría que levantarse mas temprano , ahora no tendría a Seiya para llevarla a la universidad , el bus paso la rubia lo hizo parar , rápidamente se subió y se sentó , mientras se preguntaba si Seiya había podido dormir , si acaso se sentía tan mal como ella. Al cabo de un rato el bus llego a la universidad , Serena se bajo y se dirigió a la cafetería como ya era costumbre en el grupo de amigos. Serena pudo divisar a lo lejos a Seiya , de inmediato se acerco al grupo.

-Hola chicos , dijo Serena

-Hola Serena , respondió Lita

-Hola , dijo Amy

-Hola , agrego Taiki un poco molesto

-Hola amiga por fin llegas , dice una entusiasta Mina

-Hola Serena , dice Yaten

-Por fin llegas , agrega la simpática de Rei

-Y tu no me vas a saludar , pregunta Serena mirando a Seiya

-A hola , bueno chicos nos vemos, tengo que irme a mi salón , dice Seiya

-Seiya espera dice Serena mientras lo sigue , pero es detenida por una mano que le toma el brazo , Serena se da vuelta

-Es mejor que lo dejes solo , tu ya tomaste una decisión , por favor ya no lo hagas sufrir mas , dice Taiki mirándola a los ojos

-No era mi intención , dice Serena

-Tal vez , pero ya lo hiciste y tal vez sea lo mejor

El día paso lento ,cada minuto sin Seiya se le hacían eternos ,Serena se estaba arrepintiendo de cierta forma , como pudo haber terminado con , debía pedirle una disculpa y aceptar su ayuda , si eso era lo correcto , a la salida iría a buscar a Seiya a su sale y le pediría perdón y todo volvería hacer como antes incluso mejor . El timbre por fin sonó , Serena tomo sus cosas deprisa , se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Seiya , pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que una mujer abrazaba a Seiya , era Katherine quien al verla lo abrazo aun mas fuerte , Seiya no se percato que Serena los estaba viendo , la rubia al ver esta escena , se fue deprisa al gimnasio de la universidad , allí estaría sola , así lo pensaba ella , se sentó en uno de los bancos y se puso a llorar , mientras lo hacia , sintió una mano cálida que tomaba su hombro ,

-No llores Serena , quien quiera que te hizo esto , no merece ni una sola de tus lagrimas , dice una dulce voz masculina

-Yo soy la única culpable de mi propio sufrimiento , dice la rubia

-Como puedo ser tan mala una persona con tan bella aura , dice el hombre mientras se sienta al lado de Serena

-Pero , tu no me conoces , como dices eso

-No es necesario que te conozca tanto , para darme cuenta que eres un ángel caído del cielo , dice Cristian ,

-Gracias , dice la rubia

-Ya te lo dije una vez , tu me gustas desde el primer día en que te vi ,

-Cristian , yo...

-Si lo se , se que tienes novio , pero déjame ser tu amigo , puedes confiar en mi .

-Esta bien , dice la rubia

-Ahora límpiate esa carita tan hermosa y vamos a tomar un helado que te parece.

-Me parece muy bien ,

Ambos jóvenes salieron del gimnasio, a la salida de la universidad Seiya estaba conversando con algunos de sus compañeros, cuando vio a su ex novia acompañada de ese sujeto , Seiya no pudo evitar sentir celos , pero no hizo nada , Serena y Cristian , subieron la automóvil , Seiya de inmediato hizo lo mismo y los siguió , sin que se dieran cuenta .

Los chicos se estacionaron en el centro comercial , ahí se metieron a una heladería , Serena pidió un enorme helado de chocolate y Cristian uno de fresa , ambos disfrutaban del helado y de la conversación , cuando Serena se excuso ya que debía ir al baño , Seiya se dio cuenta que Serena dejo al sujeto solo y lo observo en todo momento , a la heladería entro una niña vendiendo unas hermosas rosas , Cristian las compro todas , la niña salio muy contenta ,mientras Seiya lo miraba y se decia a si mismo , es muy ingenuo si cree que me va a quitar a mi Bombón.

Serena se encontraba en el tocador , cuando sintió una extraña presencia de inmediato se transformo .

-Eternal Sailor Moon transformación .-Se que estas aquí Varkirios

-JA JA JA , no soy Varkirio , soy Merkirio su hermano

-Que !

-Valla que te sorprendí Sailor Moon, a demás debo decir que mi hermano tenia toda la razón eres realmente bella ,

-Que quieres ,

-Quiero que me digas la identidad secreta de las Sailors Stars Lights ,

-Jamas lo haré , dice Sailor Moon

-Si no lo haces tendré que llevarme tu hermoso corazón puro de Sailor Scouts.

-Haz lo que quieras , pero jamas te revelare su identidad

-Entonces prepárate ,dice Merkirio lanzando un ataque a Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon logra esquivar ese ataque , pero Merkirio no se da por vencido y logra atacar de nuevo a Sailor Moon , esta cae lejos , Merkirio se acerca y pone sus manos sobre el pecho de Sailor Moon , mientras que una luz sale de las manos de Merkirio , estaba apunto de robar el corazón puro de Sailor Moon , pero es interrumpido.

-Mi planeta protector es Urano , el planeta del viento, soy la Sailor del aire , Sailor Urano y entrare en acción

-Mi planeta protector es Neptuno , el planeta de las profundidades marinas , soy la Sailor del agua , Sailor Neptune y entrare en acción.

-Chicas que hacen aquí , dice Sailor Moon

-No es momento para preguntas, Tierra tiembla.

-Maremoto de Neptuno

-Valla , otras Sailors, entonces ustedes me dirán la verdadera identidad de las Sailors Stars Lights .

-Jamas traicionaremos , a nuestras amigas , dice Neptune ,

-Gracias por considerarme tu amiga , Neptune , dice Sailor Figther , que al ver tanto alboroto decidió buscar a Serena.

-Sailor Figther , dice Sailor Moon sorprendida ,

-Hola Sailor Moon , dice Sailor Figther con voz de pena.

-Hasta que por fin apareces , Figther , revelame ahora tu identidad,

-jamas , primero tendrás que matarme , dice Figther

-Tu lo pediste , Merkirio ataca a Sailor Figther ,

-Láser de Estrella Fugaz

-Pasamos por la oscuridad de la noche

-Y también por la atmósfera de este planeta

-Somos tres estrellas fugaces

-Sailor Stars Maker

-Sailor Stars Healer

-Las Sailors Stars Lights han llegado ,

-Como te atreves a lastimar a nuestra compañera, Infierno de Healer

-Deja en paz a Sailor Moon , tu pelea es con nosotras , dice Sailor Maker , lanzando su ataque , Estrella de Sailor Maker

Merkirio , sale un tanto dañado , pero se pone de pie , riendo y diciendo esto se esta poniendo interesante , pronto nos volveremos a ver Sailors Stars Lights , mientras se desvanece,

-Sailor Moon , quien era ese enemigo ,pregunta Sailor Urano

-No lo se , dice Sailor Moon , mirando a Sailor Figther,

-Las Sailors Stars Lights , se van alejando de las otras Sailors , peo Figther no aguanta y se da vuelta a mirar a Sailor Moon , ella ya no esta transformada , Haruka y Michiru , pueden notar que algo raro esta pasando entre Serena y Seiya , Serena sale corriendo tras Figther,

-Espera , Sailor Figther, dice Serena

-Figther se detiene , pero sin mirarla, que quieres , pregunta seca

-Por favor mírame , dice con voz suplicante Serena

-Que es lo que quieres , dice Figther mirándola a los ojos

-Perdóname , por favor , nunca debí hacer daño , por favor Seiya perdóname ,

-No tienes por que pedirme , perdón Serena , dice Seiya

-Seiya ,dice Serena

-Lo siento Serena , pero me tengo que ir . Seiya se dio media vuelta y se fue junto a Taiki y Yaten.

Serena cae al suelo y se pone a llorar , mientras que Haruka se arrodilla a su lado , acariciando su cabeza de Bombón .

-Vamos cabeza de Bombón , no llores

-Pero , contesta Serena

-Pero nada , dice Michiru , pasando-le un pañuelo para que limpiara sus lagrimas, pero Serena limpio su nariz.

Haruka y Michiru , se miraron y se rieron a carcajadas , vamos , que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado.

-O,perdón , de veras que me están esperando , dice Serena preocupada

-Quien ,? no me digas que ya cambiaste a Seiya por otro

-No ,no se trata de eso , otro día se lo explicare, dice Serena alejándose de la pareja.

-Ella es muy tierna, dice Haruka contemplándola

-Me estoy poniendo celosa, dice Michiru

-Vamos , sabes que ella es solo una niña ,

-Ya no lo es , dice Michiru cruzando sus brazos

-Sabes que yo solo te amo a ti , dice Haruka acercándose a Michiru , dándole un tierno beso en los labios,

-Vamos , para la casa mejor , dice Michiru

-Y que hay con el helado , pregunta Haruka , mientras Michiru la lleva del brazo

-El helado puede esperar , pero yo no , dice Michiru

-Haruka , se sonroja y se pone nerviosa.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del centro comercial , Serena llega a la heladería , ahí puede ve que Cristian aun esta esperándola , se acerca a la mesa y se sienta.

-Perdón , me demore mucho , dice la rubia

-No para nada ,una hora no es nada , dice el chico con cara de cansancio.

-Lo siento mucho y esas rosas,

-Son para ti , lastima que tu helado ya se derritió, dice Cristian mirando a Serena a los ojos,

-Que me miras , dice Serena un poco sonrojada

-Nada , solo que tienes unos ojos preciosos , seguramente te lo deben decir muy seguido

-No creas, dice Serena

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos , no lo crees , mañana hay examen dice Cristian

-Si esta bien , dice Serena.

Los jóvenes se ponen de pie y se dirigen a la salida del centro comercial , cuando Serena se detiene a ver un anuncio en una disquera, "Venta De Entradas Para El Concierto De Los Three Lights"

-Eres Fans de los Three Lights, pregunta Cristian

-Mas que eso , son mis amigos y bueno Seiya es...

-Tu novio cierto , pregunta el joven

-A decir verdad era , acabamos de terminar

-Lo siento ,

-No te preocupes , tengo fe en que pronto estaremos juntos otra vez.

-Que te parece , si vamos juntos a ver a los Three Lights , dice Cristian

-En serio , pero a ti no te gustan o si, pregunta Serena

-No mucho , pero una ex novia era fans numero uno de ellos , pero aun no me respondes la pregunta que te hice .

-Esta bien acepto, dice Serena con una gran sonrisa.

El Día Del Concierto

Los Three Lights se preparaban , para su nuevo Show , todo marchaba bien , pero los chicos estaban preocupados por Seiya, hace días que no comía bien estaba como muerto en vida , los chicos estaban pensando que volver a la tierra a lo mejor no fue la decisión mas acertada , por lo menos no en el caso de Seiya. Los chicos tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al teatro , al llegar se llevar la sorpresa , de que este estaba repleto y lleno de periodistas , las fans se abalanzaban arriba de su camioneta negra , fue difícil para ellos poder llegar a los camerinos sanos y salvos , en la primera fila , estaban sentados sus amigos y novias, Rei y Nicolas, Lita y Andrew , Haruka y Michiru , Mina y Amy , solo faltaba ella , las chicas sabían ya lo que había pasado entre Serena y Seiya , Mina era la única que la comprendía , las otras solamente no entendía su actitud , por que dejarlo todo por buscar a alguien que no conoces , pero ellas no eran las mas indicadas para criticar a su princesa.

Mina que estaba sentada al lado de Amy , se voltio unos segundos y pudo ver en tres filas mas atrás a Serena , pero no andaba sola , estaba muy bien acompañada de Cristian , Mina no quiso decirles nada a las demás chicas , por miedo a que ellas increparan a la ex chica de coletas.

El Show Comenzó ,todo el teatro tembló ante los aplausos incontrolables de las fans , los gritos se sentían a mas de 4 cuadras a la redonda . En el fondo del escenario , tres chicos vestidos de blanco aparecieron . Antes de que comenzara la música , Seiya tomo el micrófono.

-Esta canción esta dedicada a una persona muy especial para mi ... el publico enloquece.

La música comienza , Seiya toca su guitarra

 _Inolvidable (Reik)_

 _Era tan bella_

 _Era tan bella_

 _Que su mirada todavía me quema_

 _Como quisiera poderla olvidar_

 _Pero se acerca y no lo puedo evitar_

 _Por que habla con sus ojos_

 _Dice cosas que no puedo entender_

 _Y se desnuda poco a poco_

 _Y se convierte en mi piel_

 _(ou )_

 _Y yo no se como vivir_

 _Si ya no puedo sacarla_

 _De_ _aquí_

 _Que no daría por besarla_

 _Por abrazarla una vez mas_

 _Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar_

 _Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar_

 _No quiero_ _perder-la_

 _Por que es solo ella_

 _Inolvidable para mi_ _corazón_

 _Inolvidable..._

 _Inolvidable..._

 _(ooo)_

 _Fue con un cuento_

 _Se fue con el viento_

 _A veces me digo_

 _Que tal vez_

 _Me lo invento_

 _Si al menos pudiera_

 _Tener una prueba_

 _Algún_ _recuerdo_

 _De que estuve con ella_

 _Me estoy volviendo_

 _Loco un poco_

 _A veces me despierto_

 _Y siento aquí pena_

 _Que me susurra en el_ _oído_

 _Y dice donde estas amor_

 _Y yo no se como vivir_

 _Si ya no puedo sacarla de_ _aquí_

 _Que no daría por besarla_

 _Por abrazarla una vez mas_

 _Y ya no quiero dejarla escapar_

 _Si es que la puedo volver a encontrar_

 _No puedo_ _perder la_

 _Por que es solo ella_

 _Inolvidable para mi_ _corazón_

 _Inolvidable ..._

 _Inolvidable ..._

 _(ey ey ey )_

 _Inolvidadadadable_

 _Inolvidable_

Serena no aguanto mas sus lagrimas , esa canción estaba dirigida a ella , Seiya miro hacia el publico y la pudo ver , pero gran su sorpresa al verla otra vez con aquel muchacho , se preguntaba así mismo por que Serena estaba saliendo tan pronto son otra persona , seria posible que el era el niño de los sueños de su amada Bombón , si era así no lo quería averiguar , solo le quedaba resignarse. El show termino , los Three Lights , se dirigieron al los camerinos , Serena le dio las gracias a Cristian por la invitación , pero debía conversar con Seiya, el joven entendió a la rubia y se fue del teatro , mientras que Serena , se dirigió a los camerinos. Toco la puerta con un poco de nerviosismo. Adentro se encontraban , Amy y Taiki, Mina y Yaten y Seiya. Pase dijo una voz desde el interior.

-Permiso , dijo Serena , con la cabeza abajo

-Serena , no sabíamos que habías venido dijo Taiki

-Si , es que me regalaron una invitación

-Ya veo , dijo Amy

-Amiga , que gusto verte aquí , dice Mina guiñándole un ojo

-Seiya , dice Serena dirigiéndose al joven de ojos azul zafiro

-Que ?

-Tenemos que conversar dice la rubia

-Creo que nosotros debemos irnos , dice Yaten

-No ustedes no van a ningún lado , si Serena tiene algo que decir que lo diga delante de todos , entre nosotros no hay nada , si quieres conversar del enemigo adelante o prefieres hablarnos de tu nuevo novio ,dice Seiya un poco molesto.

A Serena , le dolió mucho la forma en que Seiya le hablo , jamas lo había echo , el nunca la había tratado así , la rubia se puso a llorar y salio corriendo , Mina salio tras de ella , sin antes decirle algo a Seiya.

-Como pudiste tratarla así , ella esta sufriendo mucho , dice Mina con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mina , pego un portazo y salio en busca de su amiga , mientras sentía las miradas inquisidoras de Yaten y Amy , el único que lo entendía era Taiki , el sabia lo que estaba sufriendo .

Pasaron algunos días , Serena y Seiya solo se veían en algunos , re-sesos de clases o en el templo Hikawa cuando tenían que conversar del nuevo enemigo , Serena seguía en busca de esa persona , pero no podía dejar de pensar en Seiya , el solo la observaba y cuando ella se daba cuenta de que el la miraba , el inmediatamente daba vuelta la cara , en varias ocasiones Serena trato de acercarse pero no tuvo respuesta alguna de parte de Seiya ,esa día en la noche los chicos llevaron a cabo una estrategia , ya que el enemigo no había atacado en estos días , ellos usarían de carnada a una de las chicas , Lita se ofreció para llamar la atención de el enemigo , ella tendría que estar sola en el parque , mientras los demás estarían escondidos esperando que el enemigo atacara , las nueve Sailors , estaban listas para llevar acabo su plan , Mina , Luna y Artemis les desearon suerte, Mina le dio un beso a Yaten pidiéndole que se cuidara , Mina llama a Seiya y le pide que deje sus problema a un lado y cuide a Serena , este no responde nada.

Los chicos llegan al parque , todos se transforman menos Lita , quien se aleja y se sienta en un banco , el resto se esconde tras los arboles , tal y como lo pensaban el enemigo apareció y comenzó a atacar a Lita , quien rápidamente se transformo , pero el enemigo era mucho mas fuerte que Sailor Júpiter, entonces los chicos interfirieron. Varkirio al darse cuenta de la presencia de las otras Sailors se multiplico y comenzó atacar una a una a las demás , mientras que el verdadero Varkirio siguió atacando Júpiter.

Todas continuaban peleando , ya habían acabado por lo menos con mas de la mitad de los Varkirios, S. Moon se da cuenta de que el verdadero Varkirio tenia la mano sobre el pecho de Júpiter, estaba apunto de arrebatar su corazón puro , S. Moon corrió lo mas rápido posible pero su esfuerzo fue en vano , Varkirio tenia en sus manos el corazón puro de Lita , en esos momentos S. Moon callo al suelo , las demás se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado . El cuerpo de Lita estaba desvaneció en el suelo , solo alcanzo a decir , "Perdónenme"

Todas atacaron al mismo tiempo a Varkirio

-Infierno de Healer

-Estrella de Sailor Maker

-Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio

-Tierra tiembla

-Maremoto de Neptuno

-Láser de estrella fugaz

Varkirio callo al suelo dejando caer el corazón de Lita , Sailor Urano corrió a recogerlo , de inmediato , todas dijeron:

-Es tu turno Sailor Moon

-Sailor Moon , aun con lagrimas en los ojo lanzo su ataque .- Dulces luz de estrellas de las Sailors Scouts ,

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Serena quedo totalmente agotada , su poderoso ataque logro darle a Varkirio , quien empezó a desaparecer de a poco , diciendo , Nooooooooo. Su aura maligna desapareció en el cielo , de inmediato las chicas corrieron a ver a Lita , quien aun estaba inconsciente , su pulso era casi nulo .

-Haruka , que esperas , pon de nuevo su corazón en su lugar , dice Michiru

-No puedo hacerlo , yo dice Haruka

-Y entonces quien , pregunta Rei ,

-Solo la princesa de la Luna ,

-Serena que esperas transforma te , dice Seiya

Serena , cierra los ojos y se concentra, hasta que por fin se puede transformar en la princesa Serenity , Seiya no de mirarla , Serenity se acerca y toma en sus manos el delicado corazón de Lita poniéndolo en su lugar , del cuerpo de Lita sale una hermosa luz de color verde , de apoco el cuerpo de la chica de cabello castaño comienza a volver a su color normal, Lita de a poco comienza abrir los ojos ,

-Chicas , dice con una voz agotada Lita

-No hables , mas trata de descansar , dice Serena .

-Pero el enemigo lo derrotamos ? pregunta Lita

-Por supuesto , dice Rei

-Que bueno alcanza a decir Lita y se desmaya .

Seiya toma en brazos a Lita , todos se dirigen al templo Hikawa , menos Serena quien decide irse a su casa ,

-Cabeza de Bombón tu no iras con nosotras ,

-No creo que sea conveniente , dice Serena , mientras ve como Seiya se aleja

-Estarás bien , pregunta Michiru ,

-Claro , dice la rubia

-Entonces nos vemos dice la pareja

-Nos vemos , cuídense ,

Serenan se aleja , se sentía tan sola , las chicas habían cambiado mucho con ella después de que ella termino su relación con Seiya , no estaba molesta , las entendía muy bien , pero nadie la entendía a ella , solo Mina .

Mientras tanto en la guarida del enemigo , Merkirio y Tirkiro ,sintieron como el aura maligna de Varkirio había desaparecido , la reina apareció entre las sombras.

-No puede ser han derrotado a Varkirio

-Si su majestad , responde Merkirio con la agachando la cabeza

-Ahora depende solo de ustedes dos completar la misión

-Si su majestad , dice ambos hombres .- Lo haremos por nuestro hermano , dicen Merkirio y Tirkirio.


	18. El Sueño De Serena Y La Despedida De Da

En el capitulo anterior podemos ver que Serena toma una triste decisión , termino su hermosa relación con Seiya , no por que ya no lo amara si no por que debía encontrar a aquella persona que fue tan especial en su pasado , también por fin habían logrado derrotar a Varkirio , solo les quedaba destruir a Merkirio y Tirkirio , cada día que pasaba sin Seiya era una tortura para nuestra hermosa heroína .

El Sueño De Serena Y La Partida De Darien

Ya había pasado una semana desde que derrotaron a Varkirio y un poco mas desde que Serena termino con Seiya , la rubia se sentía mas sola que nunca , ya nada tenia sentido para ella , aunque ella misma se había encargado de arruinar esa hermosa felicidad, por su lado Seiya , seguía su vida normal pero al igual que Serena sufría , pero cada vez que la veía se hacia el fuerte cuando por dentro el corazón le quemaba .

Serena , como todos los días hacia su rutina diaria , ya casi no compartía con las chicas , solo Mina era su confidente , solo ella sabia lo que estaba sufriendo su amiga , Mina en varias ocasiones le hizo saber a Yaten lo que estaba pasando con Serena , este al mismo tiempo se encargaba de hacer entrar en razón a Seiya , pero este no le contestaba nada , Yaten lo entendía en cierta forma , como podía Serena haber roto con su relación después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos , realmente era una niña inmadura . Al salir de la universidad , las chicas invitaron a Serena a tomar un helado al Crown , pero esta se negó , realmente era raro en ella , ya que a Serena le encantan los helados sobre todo los de chocolates , realmente estaba mal , hasta había bajado un poco de peso , ya que casi ni comía , ella solo camino hacia su casa , Mina la miro como se alejaba. Al llegar a su casa apenas subió las escaleras se lanzo en la cama y se puso a llorar , se había convertido en su rutina diaria , Luna solo la miraba . Tanto llorar el cansancio la venció y se quedo dormida .

Mientras tanto en el departamento de los Three Lights , Seiya estaba acostado en su cama , mirando la ultima foto que se tomaron con Serena , fue el día de su cumpleaños , cundo fueron al parque , como extrañaba la sonrisa de Serena , sus caricias , sus besos , sus abrazos , extrañaba todo lo de ella , se sentía vació .

La noche ya había llegado Serena por fin despertó , la rubia tomo una fotografía de Seiya la observo y luego la beso , tomo su pequeño bolso y salio de la habitación.

-A donde vas Serena , pregunta Luna un tanto preocupada

-Luna solo iré a dar una vuelta, dice la rubia

-Estarás bien Serena , pregunta Luna

-Claro no te preocupes , solo quiero pensar .

Serena sale de su casa , rumbo al parque numero diez , Luna llamo a las chicas para que estuvieran atentas , ya que Serena estaría sola y tal vez el enemigo la atacaría, en el mismo instante en que Serena se dirigía la parque , Seiya hace lo mismo , también salio de su departamento con rumbo al parque . La lluvia no tardo en caer , pero eso a Serena no le importo , se sentía también al sentir las suaves gotas de agua que siguió su camino. Ella solo pensaba en Seiya, en su adorada estrella.

 _Quiero Estar Contigo Siempre_

 _(_ _Marisa de Lille)_

 _Aquel instante en que te_ _conocí_

 _Siento que algo brillo en mi_ _corazón_

 _Un sentimiento tan inocente_

 _Mis pensamientos van perdiendo el control_

 _Me enamore de esa sencillez_

 _De aquellas frases de lo mas normal_

 _Cada vez que pienso yo en ti_

 _Siento que estoy apunto de llorar_

 _El amor trajo soledad ( trajo soledad)_

 _Sin tu presencia ahora siento soledad ( siento soledad)_

 _Cada tristeza y_ _alegría_

 _Que por dentro siento_

 _Deja un hueco en un sueño sin final_

 _El amor trajo soledad ( trajo soledad)_

 _Pero se que algún día conmigo_ _estarás_

 _Y que tu puedas abrazarme_

 _Tan fuertemente_

 _Yo quiero que conmigo siempre tu_ _estés_

 _Justo a tu lado me encuentro hoy_

 _Y ya es costumbre para mi esperar_

 _No te das cuenta de lo que siento_

 _Mis pensamientos van perdiendo el control_

 _Enamorada no se que hacer_

 _Yo se que el amor es de verdad_

 _Cada vez que pienso yo en ti_

 _Siento que algo duele dentro de mi_

 _Ahora baby baby amor_

 _yo te lo pido vuelve baby baby amor_

 _Cuanto deseo poder escapar_

 _De esta oscuridad_

 _Te busco muy dentro de mi_ _corazón_

 _Ahora baby baby amor_

 _El llanto me atrapa_

 _Y te quiero alcanzar_

 _Pero trato de ser mas fuerte_

 _Sonriendo siempre_

 _Yo quiero que conmigo_

 _Siempre tu_ _estés_

 _Ahora baby baby amor_

 _yo te lo pido vuelve baby baby amor_

 _Cuanto deseo escapar_

 _De esta oscuridad_

 _Te busco muy dentro de mi_ _corazón_

 _Ahora baby baby amor_

 _El llanto me atrapa_

 _Y te quiero alcanzar_

 _Pero trato de ser mas fuerte_

 _Sonriendo siempre_

 _Yo quiero que conmigo_

 _Siempre tu_ _estés_

 _He ocultado estas lagrimas ( lagrimas)_

 _Solo tu haces que vuelva a sonreír (sonreír)_

 _Estando_ _aquí_

 _Estar siempre_ _así_

 _Siempre lo deseare_

 _El amor trajo soledad ( tarjo soledad)_

 _Sin tu presencia ahora siento soledad ( siento soledad)_

 _Cada tristeza y_ _alegría_

 _Que por dentro siento_

 _Deja un hueco en un sueño sin fin_

 _El amor trajo soledad ( trajo soledad)_

 _Pero se que algún día conmigo tu_ _estarás_

 _Y que tu puedas abrazarme tan fuertemente_

 _Yo quiero que conmigo siempre tu_ _estés_

*Serena y Seiya , seguían caminando cada uno por su lado , sus pasos se hacían eternos , al fin habían llegado al parque Serena caminaba en busca de una banca para tomar asiento , lo mismo hacia Seiya , seguían caminando hasta que algo los hizo detenerse, Serena y Seiya , levantaron la mirada y se encontraron frente a frente.*

Los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra , sus ojos lo decían todo , ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro , Serena levanto su mano y acaricio el rostro de Seiya quien solo la miraba.

-Seiya perdóname , yo jamas quise hacerte daño , estoy muy arrepentida , perdóname por favor.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte ,

-Seiya yo ...

Seiya pone un dedo sobre la los labios de Serena , haciéndola callar , solo la observo unos segundos de tomarla por la cintura y abrazarla fuertemente.

La lluvia dejo de caer , dándole paso a una hermosa Luna , que ya hace varios días había perdido esa hermosa luz , los chicos seguían abrazados , Serena se despego de a poco de Seiya .

-Me puedes perdonar , se que cometí un error, dice la rubia

-Bombón , te extrañe mucho dice Seiya sonriendole .

-Seiya , dice la rubia dejando caer un par de lagrimas

-No , por favor no llores , no quiero que nunca mas vuelvas a llorar. Dice el apuesto joven.

-No lloro por pena si no de felicidad, tuve tanto miedo a perderte, dice la rubia

-Tu nunca me perderás, por que yo solo te pertenezco a ti y es por ti que respiro ,

-Te amo tanto Seiya ,

-Yo también mi dulce Bombón. - Pero que hay de tu sueño y de querer saber de tu pasado.

-No me importa mi pasado , mientras que mi presente es maravilloso y de seguro mi futuro aun mas , siempre que estés al lado mio , nada mas me importa.

-Bombón , eres un ángel , mi ángel .

-Y tu eres mi estrella , la luz de mi vida , eres todo para mi. Dice Serena acercándose a los labios de Seiya.

-Nunca mas te alejes de mi Bombón, dice Seiya , mientras sus labios tocan los de Serena.

Serena y Seiya , se besan tiernamente , hace tiempo que no sentían esa hermosa calidez , se habían olvidado lo que se sentía esa hermosa sensación de rozar el cuerpo del otro .

-Jamas nunca me volveré a separar de ti , te lo prometo , dice Serena abrazándose a Seiya .

En otro lado del parque se encontraba el resto de los chicos, estaban ahí por que Luna los había alertado de que Serena estaría sola y tenia miedo de que el enemigo pudiera atacarla .

-Donde estará Serena , dice Lita

-No se preocupen , por ella dice Rei

-Por que dices eso , pregunta Amy

-Solo miren la Luna , dice Rei

-Pero que tiene que ver la Luna con que Serena este bien, pregunta un ingenuo Yaten

-Amor , recuerda que Serena es la princesa de la Luna , dice Mina

-Si eso ya lo se , dice Yaten

-La Luna brilla , como nunca Serena esta bien , dice Rei sonriendo

-Y que hay de Seiya , pregunta Lita.

-Serena y Seiya están juntos ,ahora lo entiendo por eso la Luna brilla de esa forma , nuestra princesa a vuelto a ser feliz , dice Amy.

Seiya y Serena , se toman de las manos y salen del parque con rumbo desconocido . Seiya lleva a Serena a una pequeña casita a las afueras de Tokio , ahí había una cama cubierta de pétalos rojos y rodeada de velas .

-Seiya pero que es esto , pregunta Serena.

-Estaba a punto de secuestrarte y traerte aquí ,pero el destino se nos adelanto y nos preparo una sorpresa .

-Me encanta , gracias .

Ambos jóvenes comienzan a abrazarse , Seiya comienza a besar a Serena lentamente , partiendo por sus labios para luego terminar en su cuello , Serena le quita la polera que este traía puesta mientras que el baja el cierre de su vestido , ambos quedan con el pecho descubierto , Seiya podía sentir el rose de los cenos de Serena , mientras que ella podía sentir lo que provocaban sus caricias en su novio , Seiya termino por sacarse los pantalones quedando completamente desnudo , Serena lo miraba , el era tan perfecto , todo su cuerpo , su pelo sus ojos , era lo mas maravilloso que podía existir , ella estaba acostada en la cama desnuda , Seiya se acerco y comenzó a besarla de pies a cabeza , esos besos eran tan exquisitos , Serena gemía de placer , esa noche hicieron el amor como nunca antes , sus cuerpos se volvieron uno solo , la Luna fue testigo del gran amor que se tenían Seiya y Serena . El día llego , Seiya despertó y al lado ahí estaba nuevamente Serena entre sus brazos , parecía un ángel , no sabia si estaba soñando o era realidad , pero fuera lo que fuera , no quería que ese momento se acabara nunca , Seiya despertó tiernamente a Serena , le preparo un rico desayuno , luego se bañaron juntos y se dirigieron a casa de Serena .

-A donde vamos , pregunta Serena

-Bombón vamos para tu casa , quiero hablar con tus padres.

-Y de que ? pregunta Serena

-Creo que ya no debemos esperar ni un solo día mas , quiero que la próxima semana te conviertas en mi esposa, dice Seiya tomando su mano

-Seiya , de verdad, dice Serena

-Claro que es verdad ,es lo que mas quiero en esta vida , dice Seiya

-Pero que hay de los enemigos ,no podemos casarnos aun , no hasta que todo este tranquilo de nuevo , dice Serena con un poco de pena

-Tienes razón Bombón, pero te prometo que cuando terminemos , con todo esto , tu y yo , por fin estaremos juntos para siempre.

Aun así ambos fueron a casa de Serena, la chica en el camino se le había ocurrido una buena idea .

-Por que te ríes Bombón

-Sabes te preparare unas deliciosas galletas , son mi especialidad, dice la rubia guiñándole el ojo.

-Estas segura de que quieres hacer eso , digo por que si tu quieres mejor comemos hamburguesas, que dices Bombón.

-No Seiya , como tu futura esposa debo yo misma prepararte la comida ,

-Seiya la mira , con cara de susto , ya que el estaba al tanto de que Serena no era muy buena para la cocina. .- Esta bien Bombón si eso te hace feliz .

-Serena le sonríe , te prometo que comerás las mejores galletas de tu vida ,

Los jóvenes llegan a la casa de Serena , al entrar se dan cuenta de que están completamente solos , ni siquiera Luna y Sammy se encontraban en la casa no había nadie , estaba todo desordenado , así que Serena miro a Seiya y le dijo:

-Lo siento Seiya , tendrás que ayudarme a poner un poco de orden , mientras yo cocino.

-Bombón , es que yo no soy muy bueno para estas cosas , mejor yo cocino y tu haces el aseo ,

-Esta bien , dice la rubia poniéndose un delantal - Seiya ponte un delantal para que no ensucies tu ropa,

-Bombón tu sabes que no me gustan esas cosas, dice Seiya refiriéndose al delantal de mujer.

Ambos jóvenes ponen manos a la obra ,realmente todo estaba muy desordenado , sobre todo la habitación de Serena, ya que esos días que estuvo separada de Seiya , no tenia ni ánimos de hacer nada solo dormía y a penas comía , luego de un par de horas Serena por fin había terminado , el aseo , mientras que Seiya aun no terminaba de hacer la masa de la pizza .

-Seiya , termine , como vas tu con la comida, pregunta la rubia .

-He , Bombón todavía no la termino , solo dame unos segundos mas dice Seiya desde la cocina,

Serena se acerca sigilosamente a la cocina ahí se da cuenta de que Seiya tenia un completo desastre, ella se lo había imagino , una vez antes de ser novios , Yaten le había comentado , de que Seiya no era bueno para nada que tuviera que ver con las labores del hogar ,Serena lo miro y se sonrió.

-Seiya , por que mejor no dejas eso y me acompañas a mi habitación , quiero mostrarte algo .

-Bombón , me estabas espiando , dice Seiya mientras limpia sus manos .

-Algo así , pero ven , sígueme

-Que me quieres mostrar Bombón , dice Seiya coquetamente

-A no Seiya , no se trata de eso , quiero enseñarte mi mas preciado tesoro , dice la rubia .

Serena toma a Seiya de la mano y lo guía por las escaleras con dirección a su habitación , al llegar ahí todo lucia resplandeciente Seiya se sentó en la cama de Serena , la cual tenia un cubre cama con estrellas y lunas , mientras que ella se acercaba a uno de sus cajones de ahí saco un pañuelo blanco con flores bordadas de color rodada que envolvía algo , Serena le paso el pañuelo a Seiya .

-Bombón que es esto , pregunta Seiya

-Ábrelo , dice Serena mientras mira a su amado

Seiya abre el pañuelo y se lleva una gran sorpresa , adentro se encontraba aquel hermoso peluche que gano una vez en una maquina de juegos , era un prendedor de osito rosado , el se lo obsequio a Serena después que termino su primera cita , ya hace cuatro años atrás.

-Este es el osito que te regale , pregunta Seiya

-Si , este es , te acuerdas ,

 _Flashback De La Cita De Serena y Seiya_

 _Aquel día , era el mas esperado por lo chicos de Three Lights , por fin tendrían el tan esperado día libre , que habían pedido con anticipación , Mina había insistido todo el día anterior para pasar , el día libre con Taiki , pero al ser rechazada intento convencer a Yaten , pero no tuvo resultados positivos ,Serena iba caminando rumbo a su casa , sin percatarse de que alguien la estaba esperando detrás de un árbol._

 _-Hola_

 _-He_

 _-Te invito a salir mañana que dices_

 _-Que! y por que , exclama Serena sorprendida_

 _-No tengo planes_

 _-Huy que grosero eres, mañana estaré muy ocupada , primero tengo que desayunar , luego tengo que ver la televisión , leer unas cuantas historietas , y , y , y tengo que comer unas cuantas golosinas y puede que también me ponga a jugar un poco con los vídeo ._

 _-No tienes planes verdad .- Nos vemos mañana a las once en el parque_

 _\- Oye Seiya a donde crees que vas , espera , por que grita Serena._

 _Al otro día la rubia , sin darse cuenta se dirigió al parque para juntarse con Seiya , al llegar ahí , no sabia por que motivo había aceptado esa cita. Serena se encontraba en una banca del parque esperando a Seiya , Luna estaba tras de ella escondida entre los arbustos . Luna sale y comienza a hablar con Serena ,_

 _-Pero si el me invito a salir , dice la rubia_

 _-No lo habrá dicho en broma , no puedo creer que Seiya se halla atrevido a pedirte una cita_

 _-Cita! dijiste cita , con quien , a donde , he , hay nose,_

 _-Que es lo que haces en este lugar linda ,_

 _-Hola Haruka_

 _-Haruka, en un día de descanso como hoy solamente las parejas y las palomas están en el parque._

 _-Palomas , pregunta Serena, con cara de no entender nada_

 _-Tienes una cita ? pregunta Haruka_

 _-Verdad? agrega Michiru_

 _-Si , responde Serena , .-Quiero decir no es que Seiya me invito a salir el día de hoy , eso es todo , dice la rubia con las mejillas sonrojadas,_

 _-Seiya ? pregunta Haruka un poco molesta, .- A ese sujeto solo le gusta jugar con las mujeres , te recomiendo que no seas tan flexible con el por que después sera demasiado tarde y el lobo te comerá._

 _-Ja ja ja , no estés mal interpretando las cosas , dice Serena totalmente avergonzada_

 _-Es que a Haruka no le agradan los chicos atractivos , dice Michiru_

 _-Oye , responde Haruka_

 _-Si ya se nos vemos ,_

 _-Me lastimas Michiru , dice Haruka mientras se alejan de la rubia_

 _-En serio , pregunta Michiru_

 _-Me gustaría que me dieras un mejor trato_

 _-Si pero cuando estemos los dos solo ,dice Michiru_

 _-Hay, ese debe ser el comportamiento de los adultos , dice Serena con cara de no entender nada_

 _-Oye de verdad Seiya es un chico malo , pregunta Luna_

 _-No lo conozco , dice Serena_

 _-Eso me preocupa Serena_

 _-Hay ahora que hablas de el ya se tardo mucho ,mejor me voy dice la rubia con las manos en la cintura._

 _-Es mejor que lo hagas_

 _Frente a la rubia pasa un grupo de niños corriendo , de pronto uno de ellos cae al suelo y se pone a llorar, Serena inmediatamente lo ayuda a ponerse de pie , sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada por alguien mas._

 _-Vamos no paso nada , los niños fuertes no se ponen a llorar_

 _-Es que , es que ,me dolió mucho , dice el niño entre sollozos , limpiándose la cara ._

 _-Serena le toca la cabeza y le brinda una tierna sonrisa, .- Si te pones a llorar no podrás divertiré con tus amigos._

 _Inmediatamente el niño deja de llorar y saca pecho ._

 _-A que fuerte eres , dice la rubia_

 _-A, soldado rojo ultra maximo poder , dice el pequeño , mientras que Serena lo observa con una gota en cabeza , el niño ríe y sale corriendo tras sus amigos_

 _-Tu puedes le grita Serena_

 _-Ooo , hay viene, dice Luna y rápidamente se esconde entre los arbustos._

 _-Perdón te hice esperar_

 _-Claro que si y mucho , quien te crees que eres dice Serena muy enfadada divertiacaminando hacia Seiya , sin darse cuenta que había una lata de refresco botada en el suelo , Serena la pisa y se resbala , su rodilla golpea fuertemente el duro pavimento del parque . Serena se pone a llorar._

 _-Hay me duele mi rodillita , dice Serena mientras sigue tirada en el suelo ._

 _-Si te pones a llorar no podrás divertirte_

 _-Serena sigue llorando .- Estabas_ _viéndome_

 _-Quieres que te ayude , dice Seiya estirando una mano_

 _-No gracias , dice Serena enojada_

 _-A que fuerte eres,_

 _-Sabes que_

 _-Y no vas a hacer eso_

 _-De que hablas , pregunta Serena_

 _-Soldado rojo ultra maximo poder_

 _-Claro que no dice Serena muy molesta_

 _Ambos se dirigen a tomar el metro que los llevaría aun gran parque de atracciones un poco alejado de la ciudad, al llegar al parque de atracciones , Serena se comportaba como una niña pequeña , todo lo que veía la sorprendía , parecía que era la primera vez que veía tantos animales juntos , Serena se divertia como nunca , mientras que Seiya estaba un tanto aburrido , después de visitar a los animales , los chicos se senataron en unas bancas , ahi pudieron comer algunos bocadillos , luego Seiya le compro unas brochetas a Serena , despues un algodon de dule , por ultimo pararon frente a un puesto donde pidieron cuatro ordenes de albóndigas de arroz , Serena y Seiya tomaron un refresco , luego la rubia seguia comiendo mientras Seiya cargaba toda la basura de la comida que la rubia había pedido ,Seiya , solo la miraba , nunca pensó que comiera así . Luego de comer se dirigieron a la montaña rusa, después fue el turno de la casa de los sustos , fue tanto el susto que sintieron , que sin darse cuenta terminaron abrazados, Seiya seguía gritando de susto , Serena al percatarse de que estaban abrazados inmediatamente se separo del joven con la cara sonrojada ._

 _Los jóvenes siguieron caminando por el centro de atracciones , cuando Serena se detuvo en una maquina de peluches ._

 _-Hay mira que bonito oso , dice Serena refiriéndose a un tierno prendedor de forma de oso rosado que en su pecho tenia una media luna amarilla._

 _-Sera mio , dice con confianza Seiya_

 _Seiya astuta mente , puede ganar el prendedor , .- Lo logre dice el joven contento_

 _-Bien hecho Seiya , dice la rubia mientras lo aplaude_

 _-Taran , dice Seiya enseñándole el oso a Serena_

 _-Muchas gracias , dice la rubia_

 _-De que hablas_

 _-Gracias por darme un oso_

 _-Seiya se pone el oso en su polera , mientras es observado por Serena , agregando .- Si quieres un oso consigue lo tu_

 _Los jóvenes se alejaron y se dirigieron a la ruleta de la suerte , la habían guardado para el ultimo , para así poder ver la ciudad al atardecer, Seiya y Serena estaban arriba del juego , el la miraba ._

 _-No crees que seria difícil , si intentan grabar una novela desde aquí , "la aparición de un nuevo amor", no fue broma , dice Serena_

 _-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo , dice Seiya, causando que Serena nuevamente se sonroje._

 _-He... hay es cierto solo te gusta jugar con las mujeres verdad_

 _-De quien hablas_

 _-Seiya te advierto que yo ya tengo novio_

 _-Bombón tu me dijiste que tu novio estaba muy lejos de aquí ,_

 _-Serena se en tris-tese , - Todos los días le escribo una carta , para que este enterado de todo lo que me pasa , pero aun no he recibido respuesta de Darien , parece que esta muy ocupado con los estudios ._

 _-Es muy cruel contigo, no crees que te este engañando_

 _-Claro que no , el no seria capaz, mi querido Darien nunca se olvidaría de mi_

 _-Perdón, Seiya la observa y puede notar algo muy especial en ella .- Pero no te pongas triste , te llevare a un buen lugar_

 _-He , un buen lugar_

 _-Es un secreto dice Seiya , poniéndose un dedo en su boca_

 _El juego termina , los chicos bajan de la rueda de la fortuna , Seiya inviata Serena a otro lugar , para cumplir su promesa , era un club muy exclusivo , donde los chicos solían ir a bailar todas las noches .Al llegar ahí Serena estaba muy asombrada , en el club también se encontraban Yaten y Taiki , pero la rubia no se percato de su presencia , Seiya hablo con un guardia y le pidió una habitación , en donde podían conversar tranquilos , Seiya llama a Serena y ambos se meten en la habitación privada. Una vez a dentro Serena se pone nerviosa y empieza a recordar todo lo que había escuchado de Seiya ._

 _-Bien, dice el chico , mientras Serena se aleja de el y se pone aun mas nerviosa y roja._

 _-( esto no me agrada , no es buena idea que estemos solos aquí) ahí vinieron a su mente las palabras de Haruka ,_

 _Seiya se acerca , para tomar un teléfono , que justo estaba tras de Serena , la rubia la sentirse intimidada se agacho en el suelo ._

 _-Que pasa, pregunta Seiya mirándola .- Quieres beber algo .- Por que te pones tan nerviosa_

 _-Ja ja ja ja , Serena solo ríe de puros nervios y pone una mano tras su cabeza , valla que Seiya la ponía nerviosa ._

 _-Me imagino que es tu primera vez , dice el apuesto muchacho_

 _-A, dice Serena con cara de susto_

 _-No te preocupes por que yo seré tu guía , dice Seiya con un tono seductor._

 _-( no puedo hablar )_

 _-Te vas a sentir muy bien , dice Seiya mirándola a los ojos_

 _-( yo , yo , yo , tengo novio , Darien , lo quiero mucho ) Seiya toma su brazo , sacándola de la habitación y llevándola a la pista de baile , ambos bailan al ritmo de la música ._

 _-Verdad que esto te hace sentir muy bien , dice el joven_

 _-Con que te referías al baile_

 _-A , que dices_

 _-No nada , olvídalo , dice Serena mientras lo esta pasando muy bien_

 _Derepente , las luz se va ,toda la gente que se encontraba en el club , murmuraban por lo que había pasado , Serena mira confundida mientras que Seiya la acerca a su cuerpo y la abraza ._

 _-No te preocupes no pasa nada_

 _Serena al estar abrazada a Seiya sentía una extraña sensación , al estar abrazada a Seiya inevitablemente recordaba a Darien , Seiya tenia la misma calidez que Darien , pero su olor era diferente , mucho mas agradable , se sentía muy protegida en los brazos de ese chico, pero era diferente , seria esa forma de tratar a las personas , se preguntaba Serena. Derepente aparece el enemigo , estaba en busca de la semilla estelar de Seiya_

 _-Huye de aquí , dice Seiya protegiendo a Serena .- Rápido , agrega_

 _-Si , responde Serena huyendo de ahí, para poder transformase y así ayudar a Seiya_

 _-Entrégame tu semilla estelar ahora_

 _Seiya se ve rodeado por el ataque de Sailor Ayanmouse , pero hábilmente pudo esquivarlo , realmente era muy astuto y ágil , al huir del ataque , el osito se desprendió de su polera sin darse cuenta ,_

 _-Que paso , pregunta_

 _-Creo que es demasiado pronto para que intentes atraparme .- Poder de lucha estelar transformación .- Soy una estrella fugaz que lucha contra la oscuridad , Sailor Stars Figther a llegado_

 _-A no es justo , dice el enemigo , no sabia que eras una Sailor Scouts_

 _-Pues que mala suerte , agrega Healer_

 _-Parece que esta vez pagaras todas tus fechorías, dice Maker_

 _-No tengo tiempo suficiente como para andar escuchando sus tonterías , puedo morir_

 _-Deténganse , se escucha una voz que viene de la entrada de club .- De ninguna manera dejare que arruines el día de descanso de los cantantes mas famosos ._

 _-Disculpa_

 _Soy una Sailor Scouts que lucha por el amor y la justicia_

 _-No tengo tiempo para estar_ _escuchándote_

 _-Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna_

 _-Que no entienden que van a eliminarme , dice la Sailor enemiga. - Basta ustedes jamas podrán comprender como me siento en estos momentos ..._

 _-Espera , pero esto es de Seiya dice Sailor Moon , agachándose para recoger el osito , - Que fue lo que le ocurrió a Seiya_

 _-( por que sabe algo sobre ese broche ) pregunta Figther_

 _-O no se convirtió en un zombie_

 _-Figther la mira a Sailor Moon , imaginándose a Serena_

 _-Vamos respondeme y Seiya_

 _-El se encuentra bien , dice Figther_

 _-De verdad, pregunta Sailor Moon_

 _-Si te lo aseguro dice Sailor Figther_

 _Fue en ese momento que el enemigo se dio cuenta que Sailor Moon no sabia nada sobre la verdadera identidad de Seiya Kuo , pero antes de que hablara fue interrumpida por la misma Sailor Figther ,_

 _-Láser de estrella fugaz_

 _El enemigo amenaza a las Sailor con decirle la verdad a Sailor Moon , si no le entregan sus semillas estelares , pero es interrumpida nuevamente , pero ahora era Sailor Galaxia quien la estaba llamando , la malvada a cabo con Sailor Ayanmouse despojándola de sus brazaletes de poder ._

 _-Sailor Galaxia , dice Figther_

 _-Ella fue quien destruyo nuestro planeta , es nuestra enemiga_

 _-Que !_

 _-Procura tener mucho cuidado_

 _-Juntas pelearemos en esto verdad , si unimos nuestras fuerzas seguramente la derrotaremos_

 _-No seas ingenua , replica Figther_

 _-Nosotros no vinimos a proteger la Tierra, agrega Maker_

 _-Cada quien se encargara de su propio planeta Healer_

 _Las tres Sailor Stars Lights desaparecen rápidamente dejando sola y confundida a Sailor Moon ._

 _-Esperen , grita la heroína de la Tierra_

 _Serena sale del club pensando en todo lo que había pasado , como un día tan magnifico había terminado así de esa forma y por que Sailor AyanMouse ataco a Seiya y donde se encontraba el , estaría bien ._

 _-Seiya , decia ella_

 _-_ _Bombón_

 _-A donde te fuiste , estaba muy preocupada por ti_

 _-_ _Perdóname_

 _-Perdóname , crees que con eso yo ... te encuentras bien?_

 _-Si , responde el acercándose a ella_

 _-Que alivio_

 _-Puedes quedarte con eso, dice Seiya_

 _-He_

 _-Te lo regalo por haberme echo el favor de acompañarme este_ _día_

 _-Muchas gracias_

 _Seiya la miro fijamente a los ojos_

 _-Que pasa_

 _-No no pasa nada (no puede ser)_

 _-Serena lo mira y se sonroja_

 _Ninguno ese día pudo darse cuenta de que algo dentro de los dos estaba cambiando , Seiya empezaba a sentir una extraña sensación al estar con aquella chica , lo mismo pasaba con Serena, pero ella no lo asumía ya que estaba acompañada lamentablemente por Darien._

 _Fin Flashback_

-Nunca olvidare ese día , Bombón , fue uno de los mejores que he tenido .

-Ese osito fue mi compañía , durante estos años , cada vez que lo miraba era como verte a ti , era lo único que tenia de ti , por eso lo guardo con tanto recelo,

-Bombón , este sera uno de los tantos bellos recuerdos , que tendremos de hoy en adelante , Seiya abraza a Serena y le besa la frente.

-Te amo tanto

-Yo igual

Al día siguiente , Seiya se levanto con mucho animo , se baño , se vistió y preparo el desayuno para el y su hermano Taiki.

-Valla y ese milagro , dice Taiki .- A ya se , ese milagro tiene que ver con Serena

-Pues si , con Bombón ya arreglamos nuestros problemas y ahora todo marcha de maravilla.

-Me alegro mucho Seiya , esos días estuviste insoportable , parecías un niño pequeño , nunca te había visto llorar de esa forma .

-Después de que derrotemos al enemigo , me casare con Serena , ya lo conversamos ,

-Y que hay de los estudios , dice Taiki

-Ambos terminaremos los estudios , como lo teníamos planeado , de eso no te preocupes ,

-Y que pasa si Serena queda embarazada , lo has pensado.

-Seiya se sonroja, nunca había pensado algo así ,

-Bueno , no tenemos que adelantarnos a los echos , espero que sean muy felices . Ustedes son el uno para el otro , dice Taiki riendo.

Los hermanos Kou , termina su desayuno y cada uno se dirige a buscar a sus respectivas novias, Taiki estudiaría todo el día junto a la bella Amy , mientras Seiya se reuniría con Serena para acompañar a Yaten y a Mina ya que irían de compras , tenían que comprar ropa para la bebe que venia en camino , a Mina solo le faltaban tres meses para dar a luz a su pequeña Lucero , así habían decidido ponerle a la bebe .Una vez en el centro comercial Mina y Serena prácticamente corrieron al ver una tienda en inauguración que aparte tenia un 30% de descuento en todas las prendas , Seiya y Yaten se miraron .

-Serena y Mina , se parecen mucho no crees , dice Yaten

-Si lo he notado , si no las conociéramos , podríamos decir que son hermanas .

-Seiya , traes suficiente efectivo, pregunta Yaten

-A decir verdad traje solo la tarjeta, por que lo preguntas ,

-Por nada , ya veras .

-Enano , no seas así dime por que ,

-Por que si Serena se parece a Mina , pronto terminaras en la banca rota dice Yaten con cara de agotamiento

-Que! dice Seiya mirando como Serena se probaba y probaba ropa,

-Mujeres , dice Yaten ,

Esa tarde fue agotadora , Serena y Mina , recorrieron el centro comercial mas de cuatro veces , los chicos estaban agotados , cada uno cargaba mas de 7 bolsas con ropa y zapatos, en una de las tiendas se habían encontrado con Lita y Andrew , quienes están comprando algunas cosas para su cafetería , también Serena se encontró con su amigo Cristian , que al verla nuevamente con Seiya se puso contento aunque por dentro sentía un poco de pena ,ya que el sentía algo especial por Serena , algo mas que una amistad , Seiya siempre pudo notar que ese chico sentía lago por Bombón , no le guardaba recelo , mas bien se sentía orgulloso , de tener una novia tan linda como Serena, el joven le hizo un gran descuento a Serena , esta se lo agradeció con un tierno beso en la mejilla y una hermosa sonrisa , los jóvenes ya habían terminado de comprar ahora irían a comer algo , Mina , Seiya y Serena pidieron 8 hamburguesas y 6 refrescos , mientras que Yaten solo pidió una ensalada y un refresco .

-Enano tienes que comer , dice Seiya

-Y para que ,dice Yaten

-Para que crezcas , dice Seiya

-Ja Ja Ja , dice Yaten

-Seiya , no seas así con Yaten , dice Serena

-Era solo una broma Bombón

-Amor no tienes que enojarte , dice Mina

-Mina tu deberías comer esto y no eso , dice Yaten

-Es que tengo mucha hambre dice Mina , con la boca llena

-Mina tiene que alimentarse por dos , dice Serena también con la boca llena.

-Huy , que fastidio , no pueden comportarse como unas personas adultas , dice Yaten.

Los jóvenes se retiran a los estacionamientos a buscar el auto de Seiya , al llegar ahí el joven de ojos azul zafiro abre el maletero y deja las bolsas de su novia ahí , lo mismo hace el peliplatea , de pronto la luz del estacionamiento se va , ambos chicos abrazan a sus mujeres , Yaten le ordena a Mina que se meta la auto , tenia un mal presentimiento .

-Quien anda ahí , dice Seiya

Ja ja ja , por fin pude averiguar la identidad secreta de las Stars Lights , dice aquella voz terrorífica,

-Que dices , pregunta Serena

-Que Sailor Figther y Sailor Healer , son nada mas y nada menos , que Seiya y Yaten Kou , o me equivoco , dice Merkirio, ahora vengare la muerte de mi hermano Varkirio,

-No te permitiré que les hagas daño , dice Serena .- Eternal Sailor Moon , transformación .

-No lo hagas Sailor Moon , dice Seiya

Merkirio lanza un ataque a Sailor Moon lanzando la fuertemente al piso ,

-Bombón , dice Seiya corriendo a auxiliarla , pero es atacado por Merkirio ,

Al ver esto Yaten se transforma rápidamente

-Poder de curación estelar , transformación .- Infierno estelar de Healer,

El ataque de Healer , daña uno de los brazos de Merkirio ...

-Valla , entonces yo tenia razón , los Three Lights en verdad son las , Sailors Stars Lights , - Manto de maldad , Merkirio lanza su ataque.

Este ataque hiere seriamente a Healer , Mina que aun estaba en el auto al ver que Healer estaba , tirada en el suelo sangrando , no lo pudo ni un solo segundo y sin que Merkirio lo viera , fue en busca de Serena.

-Sailor Moon , por favor necesito mi pluma de transformación.

-Mina no , no puedo dejar que te arriesgues .

-Sailor Moon tiene razón , no puedes estas embarazada, dice Seiya , yo luchare contra el .-Poder de lucha estelar , transformación

Merkirio estaba a punto de eliminar a Healer , cuando sintió un ataque.

-Laser de estrella fugaz.

Merkirio esquivo el ataque de Figther y sin pensarlo la ataco sin piedad dejándola inconsciente , la tomo en brazos y se la llevo lejos de ahí , Sailor Moon al ver que Merkirio se había llevado a Figther se puso de pie como pudo y corrió para alcanzarlos, pero Merkirio desapareció rápidamente entre la oscuridad.

-Seiya , grito Sailor Moon , con la cara llena de lagrimas

-Sailor Moon , lo siento mucho , perdóname por no ayudarte , dice Mina llorando

-No te preocupes amiga , solo cuida a Healer , yo ire en busca de Seiya,.- Encárgate de avisarle a las chicas ,

-Sailor Moon , no vallas sola , dice una adolorida Healer

Sailor Moon , no escucha a Healer y sale en busca de Figther , no tenia idea de donde podía estar , solo seguía su instinto o mas bien a su corazón , mientras tanto Mina llamo a las demás para avisarles de lo ocurrido , de inmediato todas corrieron en ayuda de su amiga , Rei como ya sabemos tiene algunos poderes sobre naturales , ella le pregunto al fuego por Seiya , pero el fuego solo le mostró un antiguo edificio, Amy tenia un rastreador , ahí pudo localizar la energía de Figther , estaba en el antiguo edificio de la televisora vía láctea , todas corrieron muy deprisa , hasta llegar al viejo edificio ahí se encontraron con Sailor Moon .

-Y Healer , pregunta Maker

-Ella esta un tanto herida , pero Mina la esta cuidando

-Es mejor así , no podría soportar otro ataque , dice Júpiter

-Este enemigo es mas poderoso , que Varkirio , dice Mercury , siento una gran energía .

-Es verdad , este lugar tiene una fuerte aurora maligna.

-Vamos que estamos esperando , debemos salvar a Figther , dice Sailor Moon

Todas asiente con la cabeza y entran al antiguo edificio , estaba todo oscuro , lleno de telarañas y murciélagos , Sailor Moon sentía un poco de miedo , nunca le había gustado la oscuridad pero se hacia la valiente , ya que la vida de su amada estrella estaba en riesgo , al adentrarse aun mas en el edificio , pudieron notar que había muchas dimensiones .

-Tengan cuidado chicas , dice Mercury, pueden caer en algunas de esas dimensiones y probablemente nunca mas puedan salir

-Mercury tiene razón, dice Maker , hay que ser muy cuidadosos

-Que es eso , dice Sailor Moon

-Se parece a Figther, dice Marts

-Figther , grita Sailor Moon y corre

-Ten cuidado Sailor Moon ,espera puede ser una trampa dice Júpiter.

-No , no es una trampa es Figther , dice Sailor Moon , al ver a Figther colgada de los brazos y gravemente lastimada.

-No te acerques , dice con una voz dolorosa Figther

-Pero Sailor Moon se acerca para soltar , las cuerdas, pero esta estaba rodeada , por un campo electromagnético , Sailor Moon siguió intentándolo , sus manos estaban lastimadas al punto de sangrar.

-Sailor Moon ,basta dice Figther , con lagrimas en los ojos.

Si quieres que suelte a tu amiga entregarme , al soberano de la Tierra , dice Merkirio

-Que! dicen las Sailors

-No jamas lo haré , dice Sailor Moon , suelta a Figther ,

-Y que estas dispuesta a darme a cambio, dice Merkirio

-No lo hagas Sailor Moon dice Júpiter, mientras lanza su ataque - Hojas de roble de Júpiter,

Merkirio envuelve a Júpiter en una esfera eléctrica ,

-Júpiter , dicen las Sailors a coro .

Las demás hicieron lo mismo , todas lanzaron sus ataques , sin tener efecto , solo quedaba Sailor Moon y Merkirio , Serena abrió sus brazos , mientras era observada por todas las demás.

-Nunca permitiría que ningún ser querido sufra por mi culpa , antes prefiero morir , dice Sailor Moon , mirando a Figther , .- Perdóname Seiya , dice Sailor Moon con lagrimas en los ojos .

-Noooooo , grita Figther ,llorando amargamente

Merkirio acerca sus manos al delicado pecho de Sailor Moon , pero este no puede hacer nada mas ya que una rosa roja , impide su ataque .

-Las mujeres son como las rosas , cada pequeño pétalo es con un delicado cabello de una doncella , jamas dejare que lastimes a Sailor Moon ,

-Tuxedo Mask, dice Sailor Moon

-Vamos Merkirio , pelea conmigo

-Y quien eres tu , pregunta el enemigo

-Yo soy el soberano de la Tierra , Darien Chiba , dice el héroe , sacándose su antifaz ,

-Por fin , entrégame tu corazón puro o mato a tus amigas , dice Merkirio ,

-Déjalas ir , es a mi a quien quieres , dice el apuesto hombre

-Ja Ja Ja , crees que soy tan tonto como para , dejarlas ir , primero entrégate y después las suelto ,

-Primero deja ir a Sailor Figther , dice Tuxedo Mask

-No tienes por que salvarme , dice una orgullosa Figther

-Figther , deja que te ayude , por favor , dice Sailor Moon

Merkirio suelta a Figther y cuando esta esta a punto de huir , Merkirio lanza un fuerte ataque directo a su corazón , pero Tuxedo Mask se cruza , el ataque hiere a Tuxedo Mask , dejándolo grave .

-Darien , grita Sailor Moon

-Por que lo hiciste dice , Figther , tomando la cabeza de Darien ,- Por que me salvaste,

-Por que al salvarte a ti , salve a Sailor Moon y al futuro de este planeta ,

-No debiste hacerlo , dice Figther ,poniéndose pie , lanza su ataque con toda su fuerza , -Láser de estrella fugaz ,

Su ataque , funciono y lastimo a Merkirio , dejando en libertad a las demás , todas juntas juntaron sus manos , formando un circulo , asi de esta forma entregaron toda su energía y poder a Sailor Moon , quien rápidamente , lanzo su ataque destruyendo en mil pedazos al malvado Merkirio . Al derrotar a Merkirio , las sailor corrieron a auxiliar a Darien , Sailor Moon le tomo las manos , mientras Mercury le tomaba el pulso.

-Esta muy mal , dice Mercury

-Por que Darien , por que lo hiciste , dice Sailor Moon , mientras es observada por Figther

-Lo hice para que seas feliz , dice Darien

-Darien , dice Sailor Moon llorando

-Serena mas bien dicho Sailor Moon , ya no tienes que buscar mas en tus sueños , dice un agónico Darien .

-Que dices , pregunta la rubia , mientras las otras Sailor lloraban

-El hombre que tanto amaste en el pasado ,es el que te acompaña ahora , dice Darien , quejándose de dolor

-Que exclama Figther,

-Que dices pregunta , Sailor Moon

-Seiya es el hombre de tus sueños, el era tu verdadero amor en el Milenio de Plata , perdóname , por no decírtelo antes . - Seiya cuídala mucho , ya que yo no podre seguir haciéndolo, este es mi fin .

-No Darien , tu vivirás , vivirás muchos años mas .

\- No Serena yo ya cumplí mi misión en esta vida , mi misión hacerte feliz y creo que lo estoy haciendo, Seiya es tu felicidad , mi pequeña princesa .

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de Darien , cerro sus ojo y dio un suspiro , dejando de respirar , el soberano de la Tierra había muerto , las Sailors estaban de duelo , Serena se sentía culpable , si no hubiera sido por su culpa nada de esto hubiera pasado , el cielo se nublo , dando paso a la oscuridad y a la lluvia . Era el fin de Darien .


	19. Serena y Seiya

**Serena y Seiya**

Después de la sorpresiva muerte de Darien , todas las Sailors y sus amigos se reunieron para darle el ultimo adiós, Serena estaba aun en shock , no podía creer que el hombre que fue su novio por mas de 4 años estuviera muerto , mil preguntas venían a su mente , Seiya nunca la dejo sola , el le hacia ver que nadie tenia la culpa , sorpresivamente , después de la muerte del Soberano de la Tierra , el enemigo desapareció , nunca mas volvió a atacar , para las Sailors era un alivio , ya que no estaban en animo de enfrentarse a nadie en estos momentos, los días fueron pasando y así , los meses , la bebe de Yaten ya había nacido , era hermosa de tez blanca con el pelo plateado igual que su padre y los ojos azules como su bella madre , Yaten estaba realmente feliz Lucero ( su hija) había llegado para alegrarle la vida , llego navidad ,era la primera navidad de todas las parejas , Amy y Taiki habían disidido vivir juntos , así que la peliazul se mudo al departamento de Taiki , por su parte Rei y Nicolas ,ya habían puesto fecha para su boda , seria en verano , ya que era la época del año que mas le gustaba a Rei, Lita y Andrew seguían trabajando juntos en su cafetería , Serena y Seiya cada día estaban mas enamorados , ese día Serena estaría sola en casa ya que sus padres y Sammy fueron a pasar las fiestas a casa de un familiar de Kenji , Luna y Artemis , vivían juntos , ya que Artemis decidió darle un espacio a Mina y a Yaten , así que se había mudado a casa de Serena ,idea que no le gustaba mucho a Ikuko , era un día muy frió, la nieve no paraba de caer en Tokio. Serena miraba la ventana ,mientras que una que otra lagrima caí por su hermoso rostro, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos el teléfono , sonaba y sonaba , Serena se pone de pie y atiende amablemente como ya era costumbre en ella.

-Hola mi estrella, habla la rubia

-Hola mi dulce Bombón, que haces .

-Nada interesante , solo estaba acostada y tu ?

-Pensando en ti , dice el joven de ojos color azul zafiro .

-Seiya eres tan tierno, dice la rubia con voz apagada

-Bombón , que te parece si hoy después de la cena de navidad , vamos a alguna discoteque o a algún bar por ahí , para distraernos un rato . Que dices .

-Claro , necesito distraerme ,

-Bombón , te tengo una sorpresa y espero te guste ,

-Que es , pregunta curiosa la rubia ,

-No comas ansias , espera hasta la noche por tu regalo , dice Seiya con voz seductora ,

-Yo igual te tengo un regalo , dice Serena

-Bombón , de verdad ,

-Claro , eres mi novio , como no voy a tenerte un regalo .

-Entonces nos vemos a la noche , mi preciosa

-Nos vemos te estaré esperando , dice Serena mandan lo un beso a Seiya.

Durante todo este tiempo , los Three Lights , estuvieron muy ocupados graban su nuevos disco , solo que esta vez era de villancicos , había sido todo un éxito , así que era muy poco el tiempo que los chicos tenían para pasar juntos, Serena había tomado una decisión , durante este tiempo que estuvo un tanto alejada de Seiya se busco un trabajo de medio tiempo , cada día después de la universidad , la rubia partía rápidamente a trabajar como mesera en la cafetería de Lita y Andrew, con ese trabajo pudo ahorrar bastante dinero lo suficiente para comprar un hermoso regalo a su amado Seiya , Serena después de la muerte y las palabras de Darien , se prometió a ella misma nunca mas alejarse de Seiya , ya que el era el amor de su vida . La rubia había comprado unos hermosos anillos de compromiso el de ella tenia grabado el nombre de Seiya, mientras que el de el tenia grabado el nombre de Serena . Seiya por su parte , le tenia una gran sorpresa a Serena , fue tanto el éxito que tuvieron en su disco de villancicos , que las ganancias monetarias fueron bastantes , así que Seiya tuvo la gran idea de comprarle un auto a Serena , era un auto rojo del año , pequeño y muy fácil de manejar y estacionar , era perfecto para Serena .

La noche llego Serena tenia todo preparado , ella misma se había encargado de la cena de navidad , aun que no lo crean el trabajar en la cafetería de Lita le había servido no solo para ganar dinero si no también para mejorar en cuanto a la cocina , esa tarde la rubia estuvo preparando cada platillo , su primera victima fue Luna , ella probo cada bocado y no tuvo ni un solo problema o dolor al estomago .

-Esto esta delicioso Serena, dice Luna

-En serio , pregunta la rubia

-Por lo menos Luna no se a muerto aun , dice Artemis.

-Luna lo mira con una gota en la frente

-Lo siento , solo era una broma , dijo Artemis.

-Pues bien es hora de ir a cambiarme , dice Serena mientras sube las escaleras.

-Serena a cambiado mucho este ultimo tiempo , dice Luna viendo a Serena como se aleja.

-Ahora si se comporta como una verdadera princesa , es increíble el cambio que a tenido desde que esta con Seiya , dice el gato blanco.

-Si es verdad , Seiya le hace muy bien a Serena, dice Luna sonriendo .

...La noche iba avanzado , Serena vestía un hermoso vestido color celeste ceñido al cuerpo ,con su pelo totalmente suelto y liso , también traía unos zapatos de tacón muy elegantes y unos aretes que Seiya le había obsequiado cuando cumplieron 4 meses de noviazgo eran unos de estrella. El timbre sonó , Serena se dirigió a la puerta ahí estaba parado el con un impecable traje negro y una corbata roja , en sus manos traía una rosa del mismo color , miraba embobado a la chica rubia .

-Por dios Bombón , pareces un ángel

-Vamos Seiya , deja de adularme .

-Nunca dejare de hacerlo , dice mientras besa sus delicados labios.

Serena toma de la mano a Seiya y ambos entran a su casa , Seiya queda gratamente sorprendido , todo lucia de maravilla , cada detalle era realmente perfecto , Serena estaba vez si que lo había sorprendido.

-Y que te parece , pregunto la rubia.

-Bombón , me has sorprendido dijo el chico

-Y espera que aun hay mas sorpresas , dice la rubia guiñándole el ojo

-Seiya la observa picaramente , luego sonríe.

-Seiya ! exclama Serena , no seas mal pensado.

-Yoooo , como crees , jamas he tenido malos pensamientos al estar contigo ,

-Serena solo lo observa ,

Los chicos se sientan a la mesa y comienzan a probar la deliciosa comida que había preparado Serena, la rubia observo en cada momento la cara de Seiya al parecer todo marchaba bien .

-Bombón , esto esta delicioso , donde lo compraste , pregunto el joven.

-No lo compre , lo hice yo .

-Bombón no tienes para que mentirme , dice Seiya.

-Seiya es la verdad yo lo hice.

-Guay , realmente eres una cajita de sorpresas, nunca me has dejado de sorprender , eso me gusta mucho .

-Seiya te tengo una sorpresa, dice la rubia .- Espérame un momento .

Serena se dirigió a las escaleras y subió rápidamente , entro a su habitación y saco una cajita que tenia guardada en su ropero , de este modo bajo lentamente las escaleras , Seiya seguía disfrutando de la cena .

-Cierra los ojos , dice Serena acercándose al joven.

-Esta bien , Seiya cierra los ojos .

Serena toma la mano izquierda de su apuesto novio y pone en su dedo indice un anillo , -Ahora ábrelos .

-Bombón , dice Seiya mirándose la mano , gracias

-Te gusto , pregunta la rubia mientras se pone su anillo.

-Si me encanto , dice Seiya mientras se acerca y la besa .

-Seiya , pase lo que pase no quiero que nunca mas nos alejemos.

-Bombón tu sabes que nunca lo haré , nunca me alejare de ti , ya que por ti es que estoy aquí ,

-Seiya Kou , quieres casarte con esta humilde estudiante de periodismo.

-Seiya , sonríe , .- Claro que si , es mi mas grande sueño .

-Te amo tanto , tanto .

-Yo también .- Pero ahora es mi turno , cierra los ojos ,

Serena cierra sus hermosos ojos , Seiya deposita un tierno beso en su boca , le toma sus manos y deposita en ellas unas llaves . Serena abre los ojos y queda sorprendida.

-Que es esto , pregunta Serena.

-Estas son las llaves de tu nuevo auto .

-Que !

-Si Bombón ese es mi regalo , te compre un auto , espero que te guste ,

Serena salto sobre ella , el no pudo resistir el contacto con su hermoso cuerpo y comenzó a besarla , de a poco se fueron despojando se sus prendas , quedando completamente desnudos , esa noche hicieron el amor como nunca ,como si esta fuera la primera vez que estaban en esta forma, luego de llegar al clímax juntos , Serena se quedo pensativa asustando un poco a Seiya.

-Que tienes , que te pasa le pregunta Seiya.

-A , no nada , estoy bien ,

-Bueno Bombón que tal si vamos a bailar , la noche es joven

-Si claro , pero antes tomemos un baño , dice Serena invitando a Seiya a la ducha .

Los jóvenes tomaron una ducha , se vistieron y salieron rumbo a la discoteque en el auto nuevo de Serena , ahí Seiya le tenia preparada otra sorpresa a Serena , Seiya había reunido a todos sus amigos , sabia que en este ultimo tiempo había estado un poco triste , aunque ella tratara de esconderlo , por eso el se había encargado de invitar a Lita y Andrew , Rei y Nicolas , Amy y Taiki , y por ultimo una gran sorpresa Mina y Yaten , aunque su bebe tenia algunos meses , Mina acepto la invitación ya que hace mucho que no se divertía con su amiga , para esto Yaten tuvo que contratar a una niñera , pero aun que el no lo dijera igual necesitaba un poco de relajo .

Al entrar a la local Serena se llevo una sorpresa , todos sus amigos estaban ahí , se dio vuelta y abrazo fuertemente a Seiya , sabia que el le había preparado esta agradable sorpresa . La noche fue pasando entre copas y copas, risas y recuerdos , cada cierto tiempo , Mina iba al baño para llamar por teléfono , ya que necesitaba saber como se encontraba la pequeña Lucero, en una de sus tantas idas al baño , Serena la acompaño .

-Como te extrañado ,dijo ex rubia de coletas.

-Yo igual , como esta mi pequeña sobrina .

-Esta creciendo como loca , solo espero que sea mas alta que Yaten , ya sabes .

-Mina , dijo Serena sonriendo

-Serena tu sabes que te conozco mejor que nadie incluso mas que el mismo Seiya , lo sabes

-Si eso es verdad.

-Entonces , cuéntame que te tiene tan preocupada .

-Bueno , dice Serena y se sonroja.

-Ya Serena , somos adultas , cuéntame .

-Lo que pasa es que antes de venir , con Seiya hicimos el amor.

-Y que tiene de malo eso , al contrario es muy bueno.

-Si eso lo se , lo malo es que después que lo hicimos me di cuenta que nos habíamos protegido , sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Por dios , Sere , me estas diciendo que lo hicieron y no se protegieron .

-Pero no creo , que pase nada , solo por una vez.

-Claro que no pasa nada , no al instante , solo tienes que esperar nueve meses y veras la consecuencias.

-Mina , no me asuste .

-Pero que tiene de malo , si llegas a quedar embarazada .

-No estoy preparada , tengo muchos planes , quiero terminar mi carrera , viajar hacer muchas cosas con Seiya .

-Serena un bebe no es un impedimento , mírame a mi , retome mis clases y me va excelente , solo que tengo que esforzarme el doble , ya que tengo que cuidar también a mi bebe , pero aun así estoy feliz de mi nueva vida como mama , dice la rubia sonriendo.

-Tienes razón que sea lo que dios quiera.

Ambas salieron del baño y se reunieron con sus amigos , todos salieron a la pista de baile , la música estaba buenísima , bailaron hasta que amaneció , luego se dirigieron a la costanera a ver el mar .

-Bueno chicos ya es tarde , nos vemos , dice Rei quien se va de la mano de Nicolas .

-Adiós dice el grupo,

-Creo que nosotros también haremos lo mismo dice Lita y Andrew,

-Adiós Serena , dice Andrew

-Adiós chicos, dijo el resto mientras Seiya miraba con recelo a Andrew.

-Seiya no me digas que tienes celos de Andrew , dijo Mina

-Como crees , dice Seiya , de brazos cruzados , solo que me llama la atención , por que solo se despide así de Bombón.

-Ya sabes Andrew y yo somos amigos hace mucho tiempo , mucho antes de que conociera a las chicas .- No tienes por que sentir celos de el , es como mi hermano mayor.

-Bombón , yo no tengo celos de nadie , dice Seiya muy seguro

-Si como no , dice Yaten en un tono sarcástico

-Seiya no nos hagas hablar , dice Taiki mientras abraza por detrás a Amy.

-Bueno , bueno , que planes haremos para vacaciones dice Mina .

-A decir verdad , con los chicos les tenemos preparada una sorpresa , dice Taiki.

-Cual ? pregunta ansiosa Serena

-Chicas las llevaremos de vacaciones a Kinmoku , taran , dice Seiya

-Que ! dice Amy

-Que sucede , acaso no te gusta nuestra idea , pregunta cabizbajo Taiki

-Claro que me gusta la idea , gracias amor.

-Y a ti que te parece la idea Bombón ,

-Super , y cuando nos vamos ,

-Dentro de 2 días , dice Yaten, así que tienen 2 días para hacer sus maletas , dice esto mirando a Mina.

-Yaten , querido por que me miras así , dice Mina poniendo cara de angelito .

-Por que te conozco Mina Kou ,

Todos ríen juntos , luego cada uno se va a sus respectivos hogares , Serena a penas llego , llamo a sus padres para contarles que se iba de vacaciones con Seiya y los demás ,sus padres le preguntaron donde iría , la rubia tuvo inventar una mentira , no podía decirle a sus padre que Seiya era extraterrestre (el mas hermoso que había visto en su vida ) y que parte iría de vacaciones a otro planeta que quedaba muy lejos de la Tierra, así que tuvo que decirle a Ikuko y a Kenji que irían a la montaña , así que no podría llamarlos , por eso de la señal y otras cosas, Ikuko solo le pidió que se cuidara y la pasara bien . Los días pasaron muy rápido el día de partir había llegado , los seis chicos se encontraban en una terraza de un edificio muy alto .

-Como lo haremos pregunta Serena ,

-Bombón solo tienes que abrazarte a mi firmemente , en uno instante ya no era Seiya si no Figther.

-Mina toma fuertemente a Lucero , dice Yaten mientras las toma en brazos , luego se transforma en Healer,

-Taiki , ya se, dice Amy sonriendo ,

-OK , dice Taiki transformándose en Maker.

Las siete luces desaparecieron en el infinito , luego de un par de horas viajando por la vía láctea , a la velocidad de la luz , los chicos por fin habían llegado a Kinmoku, llegaron a un bosque que quedaba cerca del palacio real , ahí los esperaba un automóvil , las chicas se dieron cuenta de que los chicos tenían todo preparado , realmente eran un estuche de monerías. El auto los llevo directo al palacio real de la princesa Kakyuu, estaban a punto de entrar , pero son detenidos por los guardias reales.

-No pueden pasar sin tener la autorización de la princesa , dice un gorila de 2 metros.

-Dígale a la princesa , que las Sailor Stars Lights , están aquí

-Que ! exclama el guardia

-Bueno , bueno , no podemos explicarle , solo dígale que Seiya , Yaten y Taiki están aquí.

-Esperen dijo una voz a lo lejos , déjenlos pasar.

-Princesa , dice los tres chicos haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola mis queridas estrellas , como se encuentran , dice la princesa dándoles una tierna sonrisa

-Muy bien princesa , dice Yaten

-Valla veo que traen visitas, dice la princesa de cabellos rojos.

-Hola princesa , dicen las tres chicas

-Hola , muchachas , o pero que ven mis ojos , esa bebe es...

-Si su majestad esa bebe es mía , se llama Lucero ,

-Es preciosa Yaten , se parece mucho a ti , pero tienes los ojos de su madre ..- Pero pasen no se queden aqui parados ,

-Princesa no queremos molestarla , dice Seiya ,

-Si princesa , nosotros solo pasamos a saludarla ,

-Pero por favor no res ninguna molestia , a parte quiero presentarles a tres personas .

Los chicos siguieron a la princesa hasta la entrada del palacio , realmente Kinmoku era inmenso, era tres veces mas grande que la Tierra .Al llegar a una sala , la princesa habla con uno de los guardias , este se dirige a la salida y hace una seña . En uno pocos segundos se encontraban ahí tres hermosas mujeres dos de ellas muy altas y otra un tanto mas pequeña , una tenia el pelo rojo largo amarrado en una coleta y sus ojos eran de un verde claro, la segunda era de pelo rubio corto con unos hermosos ojos color azul zafiro y la tercera que era la mas bajita ella tenia el pelo largo azul y sus ojos eran color marrón , los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta , estas mujeres eran realmente hermosas.

-Chicos , cierren la boca , dice Amy un tanto molesta.

-Perdón dicen los tres a coro .

-Chicos les presento a las nuevas Sailors Stars Lights ,

-Son realmente bellas , dice Serena.

-Si pero no mas que tu , dice Seiya al oído de Serena .

-Un placer dicen las tres guerreras ,

-Mucho gusto , dicen los tres jóvenes .

-Bueno ahora pueden retirarse , dice Kakyuu

-Si su majestad , dicen la nuevas Sailors Stars Lights de Kinmoku.

La tarde paso rápidamente , el cielo de Kinmoku era rojo , daba la impresión que siempre estaba atardeciendo , era realmente lindo , había cientos de flores , era realmente hermosos , seria fácil acostumbrarse, se decia la rubia a si misma , cuando alguien la saca de sus pensamientos depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

-En que piensas , pregunta Seiya

-Solo admiraba el paisaje , es realmente bello

-Si , lo es , pero por nada del mundo cambiaría mi vida en la Tierra por la belleza de este planeta.

-O, Seiya

-Tu sabes por que..- Prepárate Bombón por que mañana tomaremos un crucero que nos llevara por distintas playa de Kinmoku

-En serio ,

-Si y este crucero dura dos meses así , que espero no te maree el mar.

-Claro que no, nunca he tenido problemas con eso.

-A caso ya te has subido alguna vez a un crucero , pregunta Seiya

-Si una vez pero no pude disfrutar nada , dice la rubia

-Esta vez sera distinto , haré que cada momento sea inolvidable para ti .

Serena sonrió y siguió abrazando a Seiya , Serena sentía como el corazón de Seiya se aceleraba cada vez que este la tenia cerca , eso a Serena le gustaba mucho , ya que podía darse cuenta lo que ella provocaba en el , no era necesario nada mas , solo bastaba un simple abrazo para demostrar todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro . La noche paso , en la mañana los chicos desayunaron muy temprano , luego se despidieron de la y le agradecieron por haberlos hospedado esa noche .

La princesa ordeno a uno de sus chóferes que acompañaran a sus invitados al puerto principal de Kinmoku , inmediatamente cargaron sus maletas y se despidieron , de aquella princesa tan bella y amable. Mientras se dirigían al puerto Mina y Serena iban pegadas a la ventana , parecían niñas chicas mirando el paisaje , cada cosa que veían las impresionaba , mientras que Amy se había conseguido un mapa y un libro que hablaba de la vida en Kinmoku , realmente eran muy distintas , pero eso así que su amistad fuera tan grande , los chicos solo las observaban con devoción , mientras que Yaten cargaba a su pequeña Lucero , quien iba durmiendo.

-Como se siente , pregunta Seiya

-Que ? responde Yaten

-Ser papa , dice Seiya mientras acaricia el pelo de su sobrina.

-Al principio , me costo acostumbrarme a sus llantos y todas esas cosas, pero si me preguntas si cambiaría mi vida de ahora por la de antes , mi respuesta es no , Lucero es lo mas importante en mi vida , es lo que mas amo , es mi cable a Tierra,

-Valla como has cambiado , enano .

-Pero por que me lo preguntas , es que acaso , Serena ...

-No , para nada , nosotros nos cuidamos , tenemos muchos planes y en esos no esta el ser padres aun ,

-Los hijos no se planean , solo se dan , dice Yaten

-Que , ja ja ja , cada día que pasa te pareces mas a Mina , dice Seiya

-Por dios , como crees , dice Yaten. Luego lanza una carcajada .

Por fin llegaron al puerto , era enorme y mas aun el crucero , era inmenso y lujoso , era como un sueño echo realidad las tres chicas miraban asombradas cada detalle de aquel barco , las chicas iban subiendo , mientras que los chicos cargaban sus maletas , Yaten era el que mas peso llevaba , así que sus hermanos lo ayudaron un poco.

-Oigan , por que hacen eso dice Yaten

-Para ayudarte enano , dice Seiya.

-Pero si yo podía solo , dice Yaten

-Si claro como no , dice Taiki ,

-Vamos enano apresúrate , tienes que cambiar pañales , dice Seiya

Los tres jóvenes siguen subiendo las maletas mientras las chicas siguen admirando el bello paisaje que les ofrecía aquel planeta tan lejano , los días pasaron y así un mes , los chicos como cada día se levantaban tarde , tomaban desayuno en la cama y luego salían a tomar sol y nadar en la piscina del crucero. Pero esa mañana algo raro paso. Estos días eran los mas maravillosos que habían tenido en estos últimos años .

-Bombón apresúrate , esta listo el desayuno dice Seiya desde la cama

-Ya voy grita Serena desde el baño .

Rayos , que me sucede , vomite toda la noche , parece que los mariscos me cayeron muy mal , pero si solo comí eso , debe ser algún tipo de infección estomacal , luego le pediré a Amy que me de alguna pastilla para las nauseas.

-Bombón , estas pálida , que te pasa

-Creo que los mariscos de anche me cayeron mal , dice la rubia

-Bombón , a lo mejor es el aire marino , dice Seiya

-No creo , por que justo ahora , ya llevamos un mes aquí y nunca antes me había pasado algo así , dice la rubia ,

-Tienes razón , toma come estas fresas a lo mejor al comer algo te sentirás mucho mejor dice Seiya.

-Si tienes razón , dice Serena llevando una fresa a su boca , pero solo al sentir el olor de aquella fresa , nuevamente vinieron las nauseas, Serena corrió de inmediato al baño ahí estuvo media hora mas hasta que salio.

-Bombón , sera mejor que descanses , dice Seiya ,

-Como crees vine aquí para divertirme y eso haré , solo tomare una ducha y salgo en seguida ,

\- Esta bien , dice Seiya , mientras tanto yo voy con los chicos .

-Ok , grita la rubia.

Seiya sale del camarote , pensativo hasta que se encuentra con Amy y Taiki.

-Hola Seiya , dice la peli azul

-Hola Amy ,

-Y Serena , donde esta , pregunta la chica .

-Se esta dando un baño , responde el peli negro

-A esta hora , dice Taiki

-Si , lo que sucede es que Bombón , no se asentido muy bien , a estado toda la mañana con nauseas y vómitos , ella dice que es por los mariscos , pero no se que pensar .

-Si quieres iré a darle un vistazo , pregunta Amy

-Por favor , te lo agradecería mucho

-Espérenme , dice Amy

-Si claro contesta Taiki.- Seiya , dijiste que estaba con vómitos y nauseas,

-Si eso dije por que , pregunta Seiya

-Y es primera vez que le pasa esto , pregunta Taiki

-A que se debe tanta pregunta hermanito , dice Seiya

-No nada , dice Taiki riendo , el ya sospechaba que le podía estar pasando a Serena .

Mientras tanto en su habitación , Serena se esta terminando de vestir , se había puesto un vestido con flores estampadas , pero el cierre no le subía por completo , de pronto tocan la puerta ,

-Puedo pasar , pregunta una tierna voz

-Si claro , responde la rubia

-Hola Serena , dice Amy juntando sus manos

-Amy , que gusto y los demás , pregunta la rubia.

-Están a fuera esperándonos , dice Amy .- Serena no tienes nada que contarme , pregunta Amy

-No por que , dice la rubia

-Lo que pasa es que Seiya me dijo , que te habías sentido un poco mal y estabas con nauseas .

-Seiya esta exagerando , solo fueron unas pequeñas nauseas pero ahora me siento muy bien , gracias por preocuparte ,

-Estas segura que es solo eso , pregunta Amy

-Claro , es solo eso .

Serena sabia que no era solo eso , pero no quería decir nada si no estaba cien por ciento segura , pronto saldría de su duda , Mina era su salvación , solo ella podía ayudarla .


	20. E Secreto De Serena

**Aclaración** **:Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes , pero esta historia es completamente mía.**

Los chicos ya llevan un mes en el hermoso crucero , sin duda hace mucho tiempo que no se sentían tan relajados , por fin habían olvidado en parte su agitada vida como Sailor Guerreras, sin embargo algo esta sucediendo con Serena , estos últimos días se había sentido un poco mal , Seiya se había dado cuenta pero la rubia solo le dijo que tal vez se tratara de una infección estomacal, a lo que Seiya le pidió de favor a Amy que la revisara , la chica de pelo azul accedido a la petición de Seiya , pero la rubia solo insistió a que era un simple dolor estomacal y que su compañero

estaba exagerando sin motivos , a estro la peli azul no siguió preguntando nada mas y así se retiro de la habitación de Serena.

Serena , no quiso contarle nada a Amy , a pesar de que ella también era su amiga , no tenia la suficiente confianza , como para decirle lo que le estaba ocurriendo , por miedo a los reproches de la peli azul. Sigilosamente salio de su habitación , sin que nadie pudiera verla se dirijio a la habitación de Mina , al golpear una dulce voz que venia desde el interior la invito a pasar.

-Hola , Serena , que haces tan temprano

-Hola Mina ,yo quiero hablar contigo .

-Que ocurre , a todo esto como te has sentido de tu dolor estomacal ?

-Un poco mejor , gracias por preguntar

-Y Seiya?

-El esta con Amy y Taiki .

-Ya veo , dice la diosa del amor.

-Y Yaten ? pregunta Serena

-El salio a pasear a Lucero , dijo la rubia mientras peinaba su cabello.

-Mina , no se como empezar , dice titubeante Serena.

-Serena , confía en mi , sabes que yo jamas te decepcionare , si todo el mundo se pone en tu contra tu sabes que yo siempre estare a tu lado , para eso son las amigas , dice Mina cerrando un ojo.

-Mina , eres grandiosa , eres mi mejor amiga , mi alma gemela , gracias por quererme como soy. Dice Serena , con los ojos cristalizados.

-Serena no seas tortita , no llores , tu sabes que yo por ti soy capaz de dar mi vida .

-No digas eso ahora tu tienes a Yaten y a Lucero , ellos son tu prioridad ahora.

-Puede que para la grandiosa Mina Aino ... Kou , ellos sean su prioridad , pero para la diosa del amor Sailor Venus , su prioridad es su princesa , eres tu Serena ,

-Gracias , por todo , yo jamas dejaría que tu te sacrificaras por mi , primero prefiero morir yo , no puedes dejar sola a Lucero , ella te necesita.

-Se que si algún día yo no estoy para cuidarla , tu lo harás , eres mi amiga , mi hermana .

Ambas chicas se abrazaron fuertemente , para quedar con sus frentes pegadas .

-Pero basta de cursiladas, no cambiemos el tema , a que venias Serena Tsukino , te conozco lo suficiente para saber que hay algo que te tiene intranquila.

-Bueno ... a decir verdad... yo ...yo

-Vamos ... dice Mina

-Serena da un suspiro ... Lo que sucede es que ... creo ... que ...estoy ... embarazada

-Serena , Mina , la miro con sorpresa,.-Seiya lo sabe

-No , como crees , primero debo estar segura y después luego veré.

\- Pero ...

-Por favor Mina , no se lo digas a nadie , ni siquiera a Yaten , menos a Amy ,

-Serena a caso no confías en Amy.

-No se trata de eso , solo que con ella no es la misma amistad que tengo contigo ..- Mina , Mina , te estoy hablando.

-A, perdón , tengo una idea , dice la rubia.

-Cual ?

\- Hoy , es jueves , hoy el crucero se anclara en un puerto que esta muy cercano de aquí,

-Como lo sabes , dice sorprendida Serena

-Yaten me lo dijo.

-Entonces ?

-Entonces , nosotras le inventaremos , que iremos de compras ya que necesito algunas cosa para Lucero ,así ocuparemos esta oportunidad , para llevarte a una clínica o un hospital para que ahí te hagan un examen de sangre.

-No , Mina , tu sabes que no soporto las agujas , me dan miedo.

-Lo se pero no tienes que temer , yo siempre estaré a tu lado .

-Serena le sonrió.

Mina sin duda era su mejor amiga , mientras que Sailor Venus era su mas fiel guerrera , desde el minuto que la conoció nunca se han separado , tanto así que los padres de Serena quieren a Mina como si fuera su propia hija , ya que la rubia se parece mucho a serena .

-Serena , dice Mina

-Dime , dice con una suave voz Serena

-Antes quiero pedirte un favor , dice la diosa del amor

-Cual, pregunta Serena

-Quiero que me devuelvas mi pluma de transformación ,

-Mina , pero..

-Serena , yo jamas renunciare a mis deberes como Sailor , ya te lo he dicho antes

-Mina , gracias..- Serena saco de su pequeña cartera la pluma de transformación de Venus , tomo sus manos y deposito en ellas dicho tesoro.

-Gracias por confiar en mi - Serena creo que es hora de salir para juntarnos con los chicos , me imagino lo que deben estar pensando en estos momentos.

Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación de Mina , tomada del brazo , al caminar eran observadas por varios pasajeros , en la mayoría hombres , se notaba que eran extranjeras , eran muy bellas . Cosa que Yaten y Seiya , ya habían notado , haciendo que por primera vez sintieran celos , ya que los hombres en Kinmoku eran muy apuestos y guapos tanto como los Three Lights. Las chicas se acercaron la grupo lentamente.

-Bombón por fin llegas , estaba a punto de irte a buscar .

-Mina por fin , Lucero tiene mucha hambre y no se que darle , dice Yaten un tanto urgido.

-Seiya hoy el crucero , se anclara en un puerto ,cierto , dijo la rubia .

-Si claro , incluso tenia pensado en ir a dar un paseo a un gran centro comercial , que esta en ese puerto, que dices Bombon , te gusta la idea.

-A decir verdad , Serena y yo teníamos planeado ir las dos solas , para poder comprar algo para Lucero

-Yo también quería ir a comprar algo de ropa , dijo Yaten

-Amorcito , si quieres yo te traigo lo que quieras.

-Y que hay de ustedes ? pregunto Seiya refiriéndose a Amy y Taiki.

-No nosotros estamos bien aquí , a parte nos sirve para repasar algunas materias, dice Amy

-Así es afirma Taiki,

Valla , dice el resto al unisono , con una gota en la cabeza , ni en vacaciones se relajan.

-Entonces esta todo planeado , dijo Mina , mientras daba pecho a su pequeña.

Paso un par de horas , el reloj marcaba las 12 del día , el crucero por fin embarco en un puerto , Serena y Mina , se despidieron del resto , tomaron sus bolsas y bajaron , sin antes anotar todos los encargos de los chicos , al ver que las rubias se alejaban Yaten y Seiya las siguieron , Yaten había dejado a Lucero a cargo de sus tíos Amy y Taiki , quien mejor que ellos para proteger a su pequeña estrella . Pero antes le pidieron a la pareja que por favor no le contaran nada a las chicas sobre su salida , a lo que Taiki , les dijo que eran unos inmaduros , como podían desconfiar de las chicas después de todo lo que han vivido , a lo que el peli plateado guardo silencio y solo miro a Seiya , mientras ambos bajaban la cabeza , Amy solo los miraba , riéndose.

-A donde irán ,dice Seiya

-No lo se , pero no me creí nada de lo que nos dijeron .

Las chicas tomaron un taxi , quien las dirigió a un hospital que quedaba como a media hora del puerto . Al ver esto Seiya y Yaten , hicieron lo mismo .El auto en donde iban las chicas acelero , los chicos al ve esto le pidieron al chófer de su taxi que no perdiera de vista al taxi que iba adelante pero este , no los escucho , ya que era sordo e hizo todo lo contrario ,freno perdiendo totalmente de vista a las chicas.

-Que haremos ahora , dice Yaten

-Lo mejor sera regresar al crucero , dice Seiya desganado

-No como crees , voy a aprovechar mi tiempo libre , iré de compras,

-Creo que te acompañare , quiero darle un regalo a Bombón

Ambos chicos , tomaron un taxi rumbo al centro comercial , pero en sus mentes aun estaba la pregunta de donde andarían las chicas y por que no permitieron que nadie las acompañara, a caso ocultaban algo .

S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S S & S

El taxi de las chicas , se detuve frente aun pequeño edificio , por fin habían llegado a un hospital , Mina tomo de la mano a su amiga , quien ya sudaba frió y estaba pálida como un papel.

-Vamos Serena , no hay nada que temer, - Mina prácticamente arrastro a Serena al interior de aquel lugar.- Buenas tardes dijo la rubia.

-Buenas tardes señorita , que desean , pregunto una señora que estaba tras un mesón

-Venimos hacer una prueba de embarazo, dice Mina

-Es para usted?

-No es para mi amiga

-Y en donde esta su amiga , pregunto aquella mujer

-Serena... Serena , Mina miraba hacia todos lados , Serena por favor no te comportes como una niña , Mina decia esto mientras miraba a su amiga quien estaba arrodillada en el piso.

-Por favor deme sus datos.

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino ,

-Su edad

-19 años

-Ok , acabo de ingresar sus datos , tomen asiento y en unos minutos serán atendidas.

Serena estaba muy nerviosa , realmente se sentía muy mal , jamas le habían gustado los hospitales , inevitablemente recordó cuando Darien la llevo al dentista junto a Rini, sus ojos por un momento se cristalizaron , pero fue inmediatamente sacada de ese triste recuerdo ,

-Serena , te están llamando, dijo Mina

-Si , vamos

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la puerta con el numero 7, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con un apuesto medico , eso hizo que Serena entrara mas en confianza , siempre fue muy enamoradiza y no por estar con Seiya iba a dejar de mirar la belleza del sexo opuesto.

-Quien es Serena , dijo el apuesto doctor

-Soy yo dijo la rubia

-Bueno Serena , cuéntame que haces por aquí

-Doctor yo...

-No seas tímida , dice el doctor brindándole una hermosa sonrisa ala rubia

-Doctor , a decir verdad , no se como empezar .. yo creo ... ( Vamos Serena tu puedes ) yo creo que estoy embarazada, -Pero me dan miedo las agujas , dice la rubia arrugando su falda.

-Por favor relájate ,

El doctor le explica a Serena , que tendrá que hacerle un examen de sangre , que solo tardara unos minutos en dar el resultado ( gracias a la tecnología que había en Kinmoku , era mas avanzada que en la Tierra), luego que tengamos el resultado haremos una ecografia para confirmar o descartar cualquier cosa.

-Serena lo miro , asintiendo con la cabeza

-Mina la tomaba de la mano .

El doctor saco una aguja y la coloco en el brazo de Serena , sacando un poco de sangre , inmediatamente la mando al laboratorio, diciéndole a las chicas que tenían que esperar unos minutos.

Las chicas salieron , de la sala de l doctor y se dirigieron a la cafetería del hospital ahí Mina le compro algo para tomar a su amiga , ya que esta estaba muy palida y nerviosa.

-Vamos Serena , todo va estar bien , no hay de que temer

Señorita Serena Tsukino por favor pasar a la sala numero 7 , el doctor la esta esperando , dijo una voz proveniente del alta voz.

-Valla que rápida es la atención aquí en Kinmoku, dijo Mina

\- Mina no quiero entrar , dijo Serena , mientras sus manos sudaban.

-Serenaaa, dijo Mina jalándola del brazo para hacerla entrar a la sala.

Las chicas entraron a la sala , del doctor , Serena observo fijamente las manos de aquel hombre , ahí estaba el resultado de sus exámenes .

-Toma asiento Serena , dice el amable hombre.- Pues bien ya tengo los resultados , que prefieres que yo los lea o quieres ser tu misma en saber el resultado.

-Usted ya los vio , pregunto Mina

-Si por supuesto ya se el resultado

-Entonces preferiría que usted me digiera el resultado , dijo Serena agachando la mirada

El doctor comenzó a hablar , Serena solo atino a cerrar los ojos , parecía que todo el mundo se detenía y solo escuchaba los acelerados latidos de su corazón , de pronto una mano se poso en su hombro . Era Mina que la esta sacando se su estado de shock.

-Serena , grito Mina de la impresión

-Que ... como ... cuando... respondió la rubia totalmente confundida

-Felicitaciones Serena , usted esta embarazada..- Tiene un mes de embarazo.

 **PV De Serena**

Que escuche mal o el doctor me acaba de felicitar , estoy embarazada , mis padres me mataran , como se lo dire a Seiya , o por dios , esto no puede ser cierto , no es por que no lo quiera , pero pensé que cuando tuviera un hijo , seria cuando realmente tuviera una vida resuelta .

-Serena amiga vas a ser mama , bienvenida al club , dijo una animada Mina.

-Por favor Serena acuéstate en la camilla dice el doctor .

La rubia se para de su silla y se recuesta en la camilla que dijo el doctor , mientras este le echaba un gel muy helado en el vientre cosa que hizo que a Serena se le pusieran los pelos de punta , el doctor empezó a pasar un aparato extraño en el vientre de Serena , ella nunca antes había visto algo así , ay que no tuvo nunca la oportunidad de acompañar a su mejor amiga a ninguna ecograrfia, de pronto en la pantalla apareció un pequeño bultito , Serena miro extrañada al doctor.

-Serena ese bulto que vez en la pantalla , ese es tu bebe

A Serena se le nublaron los ojos , a ver por primera vez la imagen de su bebe , el fruto del amor que ella y Seiya tanto se profesan , no podía explicar con palabras lo que sentía en su corazón , pero aun se llevaría otra sorpresa,

-Quieres escuchar los latidos de su pequeño corazón, pregunto el doctor al mirar a la rubia , quien no podía aguantar mas las lagrimas de felicidad

-Si respondió la rubia

De pronto sus oídos , sintieron lo mas maravilloso del mundo , los latidos de su hijo , esa pequeña personita que estaba creciendo dentro de ella , al cual llevaría por largos nueve meses en su ser, todos sus miedos , por un momento desaparecieron , era ella y ese hermoso sonido del galope del corazón de su bebe , sin duda ya lo amaba sin conocerlo , se imaginaba como seria , a quien se parecería , pero de pronto volvió a la realidad.

-Que ocurre acaso no lo deseas , pregunto el doctor mirando fijamente a Serena

-No , digo , claro que estoy feliz solo un tanto confundida , eso es todo , - Gracias doctor , nos vemos adiós.

-De nada dijo el amable y apuesto doctor.

Serena salio en completo , silencio de la sala , Mina se despidió del doctor sin antes recibir las fotos de la primera ecografia del bebe de Serena y siguió el paso de su compañera.

-Serena espérame , no vallas tan de prisa.- Toma esto es tuyo

-Que es?

-Son las imágenes de tu hijo, a caso no las quieres conservar

-Si lo siento , Mina , solo que , dijo la rubia

-Serena , cambia esa carita , recuerda que tienes a Seiya y a la grandiosa Mina Aino a tu lado , jamas estarás sola.

-Mina prométeme una cosa , dijo Serena mirando fijamente a la diosa del amor .

-Dime , dijo Mina , con cara de susto

-No le dirás nada a Seiya , no hasta que yo lo haga , prometelo , yo misma me encargare de contárselo

-Pero Serena , el es el padre , no puedes ocultárselo

-Mina yo se por que lo hago , .- Hace algunos días tuve un mal presentimiento

-Que dices Serena , pregunto Mina

-Se que el enemigo esta cerca y no se ha rendido

-Que quieres decir , que acaso este tiempo solo nos a estado dando un poco de tregua.

-Si eso creo.

Mientras tanto en el planeta Tierra, Rei se encontraba en la sala de meditación , mirando su fuego fijamente.

 **PV De Rei**

Por que siento esta extraña sensación , es una fuerte fuerza maligna , el enemigo esta cerca , lo presiento , por favor solo un poco mas de , quiero ver solo un poco mas... O por Dios Serena esta en peligro...

Rei inmediatamente llamo a las chicas , quien al cabo de media hora ya se estaban reportando con la sailor del fuego.

-Que sucede Rei , por que la urgencia , dijo una agitada Lita

-Lo vi , en el fuego , Serena, dijo una asustada Rei

-Que viste Rei , por favor se mas clara

-Serena esta en peligro , dijo Michiru

-Haruka, Michiru, Sepsuna y Hotaru

-Hola chicas , dijo Hotaru

-Pero que hacen aquí , dijo Lita

-Lo mismo que ustedes, responde Haruka

-Entonces también lo saben , dice Rei mirando a Michiru

-A si es , el espejo me mostró que se aproxima una gran batalla ,

-Pero no es aquí en la tierra, termina diciendo la pequeña Hotaru.

-Chicas , debemos viajar de inmediato a Kinmoku a proteger a nuestra princesa , dijo una seria Sepsuna.

-Sepsuna tiene razón , chicas , dijeron dos pequeñas sombras que se acercaban.

-Serena , nuestra princesa corre un grave peligro,

-Entonces no esperemos mas , dijo Haruka , cabeza de Bombón esta en peligro

-Todas las sailors asintieron con la cabeza , mientras que juntaban sus manos para hacer la teletransportacion de las sailors, Artemis y Luna , las observaban mientras ellas iban desapareciendo en el infinito.

-Tengo miedo , nunca había sentido tanto miedo antes.

-Tranquila , Luna ,sabes que las chicas no dejaran que nada malo le pase a Serena .

-Si lo , se , pero este enemigo ...

-Que habla ,Luna

-Este enemigo es muy poderoso ,lo puedo sentir

-Solo debemos confiar en las chicas y en Serena , a parte ellas no están solas , tienen a los chicos apoyándolas , Seiya jamas permitiría que nada malo le pasara a Serena.

Ambos gatos miraron al cielo , mientras sus amiga desaparecían , solo pidiéndole a la Luna y a la Estrellas que hicieran un milagro y que todas volvieran sanas y salvas.

Mientras tanto en Kinmoku, Yaten y Seiya , habían vuelto la crucero luego de sus compras , con la esperanza de que las chicas estuvieran ahi a su regreso ,, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa , ni Mina ,ni Serena habían regresa y ya se estaba haciendo tarde el barco en tan solo una hora volveria a partir . Sus ojos se iluminaron , cuando a lo lejos pudieron divisar a dos rubias que se acercaban al crucero , una de ellas levanto una mano en señal de saludo , era Mina quien le hacia señas a su marido. Antes de regresar al crucero , las chicas tuvieron que ir de compras , ya que esa había sido su excusa para poder salir solas .

-Bombón , dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa

-Seiya , respondió la rubia mientras corría abrazar a su adorada estrella.

-Te extrañe mucho mi dulce Bombón ,

-Yo igual Seiya y no sabes cuanto.

-Y tu ? pregunto Mina

-Yo que ! exclamo Yaten

-Tu acaso no me extrañaste , ni un poquito

-Minaaaaa, dijo Yaten mientras arreglaba su cabello

-Vamos , dime que me extrañaste aun que sea un poquito , dímelo por favor, no seas malo.

-Hay , que fastidio... esta bien ... te extrañe mucho Mina , pero mas te extraño nuestra hija, que no ha parado de llorar, dijo Yaten guiñándole un ojo a Seiya .

-Si es verdad , mi pequeña sobrina a llorado todo el día, de seguro debe extrañar mucho a su madre, dijo Seiya mirando a Mina.

-Y donde esta mi pequeña estrella ahora,, pregunto un poco preocupada Mina

-Esta con Amy y Taiki , dijo Yaten

-Bueno iré por ella , dijo Mina , casi corriendo después de escuchar las palabras de Yaten.

-Mina espérame iré contigo , dijo Yaten , saliendo de tras de su esposa.

 **PV De Yaten**

Al llegar al crucero y no ver a Mina , me puse nervioso , aunque no se lo diga a menudo , ella y mi hija son los mas importante que tengo en la vida , si algo le sucediera a cualquiera de las dos no se lo que haría , realmente ellas cambiaron mi vida .

-Bombón , por que se demoraron tanto , dijo Seiya

-Bueno , es que nos entretuvimos conversando , dijo una nerviosa Serena

-( Que me ocultas Bombón , ) , Sabes que puedes confiar en mi cierto ,

-Claro , pero por que dices eso ( acaso Seiya sospecha lo de mi embarazo)

-Bombón ,

-Que , dice la rubia

-Te había dicho hoy día lo linda que luces,dijo galantemente Seiya

-Pues no , dijo Serena , aunque me lo dices todos los días ,

-Bueno , hoy estas mas linda que nunca ... a decir verdad nunca había visto ese hermoso brillo antes en tus ojos , dijo Seiya , mirando detenidamente a Serena. -Bombón , te hiciste algo , noto algo diferente en ti , dice Seiya analizando de pies a cabeza a Serena.

-Yo , no , estoy igual que siempre , dice Serena nerviosa.

-Segura mi Bombón, pregunta Seiya , mientras toma a Serena de la cintura .

-Si segura , inevitablemente Serena sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre , debía decirle a Seiya lo del bebe , pero no ahora , no así de esa forma , tendría que preparar algo especial.


	21. El Fin De Sailor Moon

**Aclaración** **:Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes , sin embargo esta historia me pertenece , solo he tomado prestados algunos de sus personajes .**

 **Esta historia es S &S ...**

La Verdad De Serena.

Después de que Serena comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que realmente estaba embarazada , tuvo sensaciones muy raras , estaba contentísima , pero a la vez sentía un poco de nostalgia por el futuro que le hicieron ver que tendría con Darien , futuro que realmente nunca existió del todo , ya que el destino le había preparado una sorpresa su amada estrella había vuelto para rescatarla de una vida sin amor , esa estrella que jamas pensó que también fue parte muy importante en su pasado en el milenio de plata . Ahora lo que le preocupaba era como debía decírselo a Seiya , tuvo muchas ideas , desde dejarle las imágenes del bebe en la cama o tal vez prepararle una cena y contarle todo, pero nada la convencía lo suficiente , lo mejor era esperar un tiempo .

-En que piensas Bombón

-A ...

-Bombón has estado muy callada desde que volviste de compras con Mina , acaso te sucede algo que yo no sepa.

-No como crees , jamas te ocultaría algo.

-Apropósito como va lo de tu infección estomacal.

-A eso , si estoy mejor .

-Entonces que te parece si comemos algunas hamburguesas con queso , que tal .

-Hamburguesas ? no creo que sea buena idea , lo que si tengo ganas es de saber mas sobre lo que hiciste cuando te fuiste de la Tierra.

-Bombon , ya lo sabes , te extrañe mucho.

-Vamos Seiya la verdad.

-Eres terca , pero esta bien , te diré todo , pero promete que nada cambiara después de esta conversación.

-Seiya me estas asustando ,acaso me ocultas algo.

-Una vez dijimos que entre lo dos no habría secretos,

-Si eso dijimos,

-Bueno , cuando yo regrese aquí , me puse a trabajar en la reconstrucción con la esperanza de que al estar tan ocupado podría olvidarme de cierta personita , pero fue todo lo contrario , cada día que pasaba , mas pensaba en la princesa de la Luna , entonces mi soledad se hizo mas grande ,así que busque en otra el amor que no me era correspondido.

-Seiya, Serena lo miro con los ojos cristalizados.

-Pero nada resulto , ella solo me hacia recordarte aun mas,

-Por que no me lo dijiste antes...

Seiya guarda silencio...mientras mira fijamente a Serena.

-Seiya te estoy hablando , dijo la rubia con un tono molesto.

-Bombon , estas celosa , por que si es así te digo de inmediato ... que era una broma,

-Seiya , dijo la rubia poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Yo jamas podría estar con otra mujer que no fueras tu , acercándose a su amada.- Y tu que hiciste todo ese tiempo sin la hermosa compañía de Seiya Kou.

-Tal vez no me creas, pero desde el momento que te fuiste , nunca volví a ser la misma , pensé que con la presencia de Darien , las cosas cambiarían , pero no fue así ... cada día que pasaba te extrañaba mas y mas ,

-Nunca pensé que lo nuestro fuera verdad , siempre lo vi como un sueño , un sueño inalcanzable ,en eso te convertiste para mi ...pero ahora se que los sueños pueden hacerse realidad , tu me lo enseñaste

-Me encanta todo lo que dices.

-Si lo se , soy irresistible.

-Es verdad , dice Serena mientras se recuesta al lado de Seiya , mientras el acaricia su rubio cabello ,

-Bombon , mañana se acaba nuestro paseo en crucero , que quieres hacer después , pregunto Seiya.

-A mi me gustaría , seguir conociendo Kinmoku, pero yo haré lo que tu digas.

-Esta bien entonces , conocerás Kinmoku

Dicho esto ambos jóvenes se abrazaron , sintió todo le calor de sus cuerpos , el cansancio les gano y de apoco fueron cerrando sus ojos cayendo al fin en las manos de morfeo. Al día siguiente Amy y Taiki se habían levantado temprano , ya habían empacado todas sus cosas , para así aprovechar al máximo el ultimo día arriba de ese hermoso tanto Mina , Yaten y Lucero , Serena y Seiya seguían durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones .

-Taiki

-Dime Amy

-Sabes , nunca pensé que algún día pudiéramos estar así.

-Yo tampoco nunca lo imagine ,

-Esto parece un sueño y tengo miedo que se acabe.

-Por que dices eso.

-No lo se , solo tengo un presentimiento.

-Que tipo de presentimiento , Amy ,

-No es uno muy bueno precisamente, dice la peliazul abrazando a su novio.

-No te preocupes , aquí estoy yo para protegerte.

-Lo se , gracias, dice Amy depositando un tierno y cálido beso ne los labios de Taiki.

**********************************************************************************************************************************Mientras tanto en el palacio real de Kinmoku , 7 extrañas luces aterrizaron en el jardín principal causando un alboroto entre los guardias quienes se disponían a atacar a las extrañas luces , pero fueron bruscamente interrumpidos.

-Deténganse , dice una voz autoritaria pero a la vez muy cálida.

-Si asintieron los hombres haciendo una reverencia .

-Bienvenidas , Sailors Scouts, dijo amablemente la princesa Kakyuu

-Gracias , su majestad , dijeron a coro las 7 Sailors haciendo una reverencia.

-Pero díganme que hacen por acá , acaso ocurre algo malo.

-Lamento decírselo pero así es , dice la pequeña Sailor Saturn.

-Si su majestad y de ante mano le pido disculpa por presentarnos así de esta manera en su planeta , dijo una correcta Sailor Neptune.

-No se preocupen , pero por favor no se queden ahí paradas , sigan me , yo las llevare a un lugar mas intimo para conversar .

-Gracias , contesto Sailor Urano

Todas las Sailors siguieron a la bella princesa Kakyuu por los pasillos del aquel bello y grande palacio , quedando anonadadas con tanto lujo y belleza, realmente la princesa era una buena gobernante .

-Princesa , disculpe mi intromisión , pero nuestras compañeras , mas bien Serena , se encuentra bien, pregunta Sailor Marts

-Bueno ha decir verdad , solo la vi un par de horas , ya que ellas con mis estrellas andan en un crucero , que para suerte de ustedes creo que esta por terminar .

-Pero Serena ella esta bien perdón que insista , dice Sailor Marts.

-Por que presiento que su presencia tiene que ver con la princesa de la Luna.

-Tiene usted razón , princesa , dice Sailor Pluto.

La princesa abre una enorme puerta , ahí estaba un trono muy grande y elegante , al frente tenia una mesa y algunos sillones, la princesa hizo un gesto para que las Sailors tomaran asiento , todas se dieron cuenta e hicieron lo que la princesa ordeno.

-Bueno mis queridas Sailors , ahora que estamos mas tranquilas , digan-me que ocurre con la princesa de la Luna.

-A decir verdad , no lo sabemos a cien y acierta pero tenemos un mal presentimiento.

-A si es, tememos por la seguridad de nuestra princesa , sabemos que una gran batalla se aproxima , dice Sailor Júpiter.

-Pueden explicarse mejor , dice la Kakyuu

-Princesa , Marst , Saturn yo tenemos una especie de poder , no es el típico de la Sailor , va mas aya y este poder nos hizo ver que el enemigo , que habíamos pensado derrotar a vuelto , pero esta vez viene por nuestra princesa , dice Neptune.

-Ahora entiendo esa extraña presencia, dice Kakyuu

-Que presencia su majestad , pregunta Urano

\- El otro día estaba viendo el entrenamiento de mis Sailors y pude ver una extraña sombra en el cielo , permaneció ahí algunos minutos , sin embargo no le tome mucha importancia . Pero era una sombra con un aura maligna , de eso estoy segura , dice Kakyuu.

Mientras tanto el grupo de amigos tomaba sus cosas para volver al palacio real , sin saber la sorpresa que se llevarían al llegar a aquel lugar , al bajar del barco uno de los chóferes reales los esperaba en una gran limusina que era de uso exclusivo de la princesa , el chófer tomo sus equipajes y los puso en la cajuela, al llegar al palacio , Serena pudo tonar algo una energía muy cálida y familiar , no quiso hacer ni un comentario , siguió caminando de la mano de Seiya , cuando ve a lo lejos un grupo de 7 muchachas que la miraban con mucha ternura y felicidad.

-Chicas , grito Serena

-Serenaaaa , grito Sailor Júpiter,

-Hola cabeza de Bombon , dijo Urano

-Que hacen aquí , pregunto Mina ,

-Que acaso solo ustedes pueden disfrutar de vacaciones , dice Rei.

-Rei , como crees , dice Amy.

-Hola chicas , dicen los jóvenes Kou.

-Hola , responde todas

-Que grande esta la pequeña niña Lucero , dijo Saturn.

-Así es ,gracias dice Mina .

-Pero sáquenme de una duda , dice un tanto enigmática Serena.

-Si , responde Neptune

-Si están aquí de vacaciones , por que están transformadas en Sailors, pregunto Serena.

Todos la miraron asombrados , ya que Serena tiende hacer muy despistada , a pesar de que ya es mayor de edad aun no entiende ciertas cosas .

-Valla Serena , me sorprendes , dice Marts

-Bueno cabeza de Bombon , dice un tanto nerviosa Urano

-Nosotras estamos aquí por...

-Princesa tenemos que conversar , dice Pluto.

-Así es dice Neptune , tomando sus manos, pero algo la hizo detener un poco .

Sailor Neptune al tomar las manos de la princesa pudo notar algo distinto en ella , si su instinto no le fallaba , juraría que la princesa estaba embarazada , pero sin embargo no quiso comentar nada , ya que de ser así , Serena ya se los hubiera dicho , pero nunca se refirió al tema .

-Ocurre algo , dice Seiya mirando detenidamente la reacción que tuvo la Sailor.

-No , no ocurre nada , joven Seiya..- Solo que necesitamos hablar con nuestra princesa a solas , dice Neptune.

-Claro dijo Seiya , mientras se alejaba del grupo , seguido por Taiki , Yaten y Kakyuu.

Los chicos junto a la princesa Kakyuu se alejaron de las guerreras de la Luna , Seiya sin embargo se sentía un poco extraño frente a la reacción que tuvo cierta Sailor , pero luego alejo esos pensamientos de el .

Mientras tanto Serena y las demás quedaron solas en aquel enorme salón , todas estaban contentas al ver que ella se encontraba bien , pero todo estaba en silencio , hasta que Urano rompió el silencio.

-Cabeza de Bombon , dime te encuentras bien... sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Si lo se Haruka , y si me encuentro de maravilla.

-Se le nota en el semblante princesa , dice Saturn

-Pero , aun no responden a mi pregunta , dice Serena poniéndose de pie.

-Es verdad agrega Mina , por que están transformadas.

-Bueno Serena , nosotros estamos aquí , por que tenemos un presentimiento , dice Lita .

-Serena una gran batalla se acerca , dice un tanto preocupada Marts.

-Si es así no hay de que preocuparse , derrotaremos al enemigo como siempre dice Mina .

-No seas ingenua dice Urano.

-Urano tiene razón , este enemigo no es como los otros , este esta lleno de odio y rencor , dice Amy.

-Pero Amy , como lo sabes , pregunta Serena.

-Lo siento Serena , pero este ultimo tiempo he tenido ciertos presentimientos y sueños , todos relacionados contigo ,

-Pero si unimos nuestras fuerzas lo derrotaremos , dice Serena

-No seas tonta Serena , es que acaso no entiendes lo que tratamos de decirte , dice molesta Marts .

-Marts, dice Saturn

-Estas en peligro , el enemigo viene por ti , dice Marts .

En ese entonces fue como si a Serena le cayera un balde de agua fría por el cuerpo , por fin cuando ya era completamente feliz otra gran batalla se acercaba y la única perjudicada al parecer era de ella , pero por que ese enemigo venia por ella acaso quería el cristal de plata o tal vez , no eso seria imposible , acaso el enemigo sabia que ella en ese entonces era la mas débil debido a su estado , pero como si ella tan solo se había enterado hace unos días .

-Serena , estas bien dice Mina tomándole las manos.

-Si estoy , bien solo que ...

-Que ... tienes algo que contarnos , pregunto Neptune.

-No , nada.

-Serena no te preocupes sabes que nosotros nunca dejaremos que algo te suceda , dice Júpiter brindándole una cálida sonrisa .

-Serena... dice Amy .

Cuando un fuerte ruido se siente a las afueras del palacio real, de inmediato las Sailor Scouts salieron ,al salir vieron una extraña luz en el cielo , al mirar hacia su lado , vieron que la princesa Kakyuu estaba acompañada de tres chicas , mas los chicos Kou . En ese instante Serena , Mina y Amy se transformaron , al ver esto los chicos Kou hicieron lo mismo.

-Chicas se que este no es el mejor de los momentos , pero ellas son las nuevas Sailors Stars Lights.

-Mucho gusto dijo Marts

-Mucho gusto dijeron las chicas .

-Princesa , se que no es de nuestra incumbencia , pero esta batalla es de nosotras , dice Urano

-Urano tiene razón princesa , dice Healer , no queremos que le ocurra nada por favor , quédese en el palacio real ,

-Pero yo deseo ayudarles.

-Princesa , no creo que sea conveniente , dice Maker

-Si quiere ayudarnos , por favor podría usted hacerse cargo de mi pequeña Lucero , dice Sailor Venus.

-Esta bien , pero no duden en llamarme si necesitan mi ayuda .

Todas miraron a la princesa mientras se alejaba sin antes rodear su palacio en una especie de burbuja , esta protegería al palacio en caso que fuera atacado por el enemigo.

En el cielo aquella sombra negra se hacia aun mas grande , tapando casi todo el cielo de Kinmoku , fuertes risas se sentían a lo lejos , risas maquea-velicas , cuando de pronto de ella aparece una silueta masculina .

-Veo que ya te habías olvidado de mi Sailor Moon

-Quien eres , dice Sailor Moon.

-Soy Tirkirio , hermano de Varkirio y Merkirio , a quienes tu eliminaste, es hora de cobrar mi venganza.

-Tirkirio , dice Júpiter.

-Así es , dice aquel hombre , ahora pagaras muy caro lo que hiciste con mi familia . - Sombra de la muerte , Tirkirio lanza su ataque directamente a Sailor Moon , pero este no logra impactarle , ya que es tomada en brazos por Figther.

-Maldición , dice TIrkirio , pagaras tu intromisión, lanzando un nuevo ataque pero esta vez a Figther.

-Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter

El ataque de Júpiter lastima un poco a Tirkirio , pero lo que no sabían es que este tenia la habilidad de imitar ciertos ataques,

-JA JA JA , ríe Tirkirio , -Hojas de maldad ataquen

-Júpiter grita Sailor Moon , el contrata ataque lanzado por Tirkirio deja fuera de combate a Júpiter

-Vamos eso es todo lo que tienen y así se hacen llamar Sailors guardianas ,

-Pagarás muy caro tu atrevimiento , Tierra tiembla , grita Urano

-A Tirkirio se le hace fácil , esquivar el ataque de una de las Sailors mas poderosas, contraatacando del mismo modo.

-Tierra oscura tiembla.

Sailor Urano , es lanzada fuertemente hacia a los arbusto del jardín principal del palacio real de Kinmoku. Al ver a su compañera en ese estado Neptune , lanza su ataque .

-Maremoto de Neptuno

El ataque tomo tan desprevenido a Tirkirio , que este callo en el suelo , las Sailor pensaron que tal vez no era tan fuerte como aparentaba verse , a si que se confiaron por unos segundos , al notar esto Tirkirio lanzo su ataque a Sailor Moon,la Sailor solo atino a cerrar sus ojos , cuando los abrió pudo notar que el ataque de Tirkirio no la había dañado , pero si a su amiga y guardia Sailor Venus.

-Venus , grito la rubia .- Por que lo hiciste ,

-Por que te lo prometí te dije que pase lo que pase yo te cuidare y la grandiosa Mina Aino , nunca rompe una promesa.

-Mina , grito Healer , mirando con mucha furia a Tirkirio,

-Jamas , perdonare que le hagas daño a nadie , menos a Sailor Venus.. -Infierno estelar de Healer .

-Láser de estrella fugaz

-Estrella de Sailor Maker

El ataque combinado dejo por unos instantes fuera de combate a Tirkirio , a lo que las Sailors miraron a Sailor Moon , en señal de que utilizara su poder de sanación.

-Sailor Moon estaba a punto de hacerlo , pero es interrumpida.

-No , no lo hagas Serena , dice Venus con lagrimas en los ojos , por favor no lo hagas ,

-Venus ... por que dices eso pregunto Pluto.

-Ella no debe hacer eso.

-Pero por que pregunta un tanto confundida Figther.

-Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon que esperas, dice un tanto molesta Marts.

-Sailor Moon , mira a Venus con lagrimas en sus ojos , solo ellas sabían el por que ella no debía hacer su ataque , ya que este después de la batalla con galaxia , rabia quedado tan debilitado , que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo mucho mayor y este esfuerzo podría quitarle la vida a su bebe .

-Vamos Sailor Moon , grito Maker

-Que esperas , dijo Healer.

-Dulce luz de estrella...

No permitiré que hagas tu ataque , dice Tirkirio , volviendo al combate.

-Luz de la luna negra ataca ,

Ambos poderes se enfrentaron , los dos eran muy poderosos , pero Sailor Moon , por algún motivo que no comprendían las Sailor estaba perdiendo ventaja , entonces fue que Sailor Neptune recordó lo que había sentido al tocar las manos de su princesa.

-Ella ...

-Michiru , de que estas hablando , dijo un tanto adolorida Urano .

-Haruka, ella , nuestra princesa , esta en peligro .

-Lo se Michiru , pero solo ella tiene el poder de destruir a ese demonio.

-Haruka acaso no entiendes a lo que me refiero , ella esta en peligro por que esta embarazada .

-Que , dice Haruka

-Lo pude sentir , al tocar sus manos , pude sentir la calidez de un nuevo ser , debemos ayudarla o perderá a su bebe.

Ambas Sailor se pusieron de pie como pudieron , caminaron lo mas rápido posible al lado de su princesa , al ver como ella apenas podía contrarrestar el ataque a Tirkirio , pusieron sus manos sobre las de ella para de esa forma darle toda la energía que a ellas les quedaba. Al ver la reacción de dos de las Sailors exteriores , las demás se miraron y sin mas imitaron lo hecho anteriormente por sus compañeras, al colocar sus manos sobre las de sus princesa , una sensación de calidez y felicidad las rodeo, olvidando del todo sus dolores, todas cerraron sus ojos , al hacerlo pudieron ver lo que ocurría realmente con su princesa, solo sus mentes hablaban.

- _Esta calidez tan bella solo pertenece al heredero de la Luna... decia Pluto_

 _-Así es , afirmaba Júpiter._

 _-Es que acaso_ nuestra princesa , esta... dice Marts

- _Si chicas , nuestra princesa sera madre, dice Venus_

 _-Pero por que no nos habías dicho nada , Sailor Moon, dice Mercury_

 _-No quería que se preocuparan por mi , siempre tengo que estar dependiendo de ustedes para todo , por eso guarde silencio._

Gracias al la energía que sus Sailors le daban , Sailor Moon estaba derrotando a Tirkirio , sin embargo sentía un fuerte dolor en el vientre , Maker , Healer y Figther miraban asombrados el gran poder que tenían las Sailors de la Tierra , aunque no era primera vez que la veían luchar , esta vez quedaron sorprendidos con el gran poder que desplegaban , sin embargo algo llamo la atención de Figther, por que Sailor Moon estaba tan débil , por que no podía hacer su ataque por ella misma , por que Venus se interpuso cuando Tirkirio la ataco , por que si ella no debería arriesgarse no cuando ya tiene a Lucero , es que acaso Sailor Moon le estaba ocultando algo.

Sailor Moon y las demás pusieron , todo su esfuerzo y en un grito desesperado y con lagrimas en los ojos Sailor Moon , logro que su ataque destruyera en mil pedazos a Tirkirio , pero esta al hacer su mayor esfuerzo callo al suelo , todas quedaron impactadas al ver como la sangre brotaba de la entre pierna de la princesa de la Luna .

-Serena vamos , reacciona por favor , decia una desesperada Sailor Venus

-Princesa , lloraba Saturn.

-Serena tonta , por que , por que no nos dijiste antes, decia con lagrimas en los ojos Marts.

Al ver esto Figther , corrió en busca de Sailor Moon , siendo seguida por sus hermanas , pero no podía comprender por que ella estaba sangrando de ese modo.

-Que le ocurre , pregunto asustada Figther

-Contesten por favor , decia Healer.

-Lo que pasa es que ...

-Que, que por favor , díganme que le ocurre, dijo Figther con su cara llena de lagrimas .

-Lo sentimos , mucho de verdad , hicimos lo que pudimos para evitar que ella y el bebe saliera lastimada, dijo un tanto apenada Jupiter

-Bebe , que bebe , preguntaba Figther.

-Es que acaso usted no sabia que nuestra princesa esta embarazada , pregunto Pluto

-Que ! exclamaron Maker y Healer a coro.

-O sea que todo este tiempo , todo ese dolor estomacal fue , por que ella esta embarazada , grita Figther..- Por favor Healer ayuda la , solo tu puedes ayudarla ,- Vamos Bombón no te rindas , tu eres fuerte eres la mujer mas fuerte que he conocido, decia Figther tomando su mano

-Perdóname por favor , lo menos que quería era hacerte sufrir de nuevo , pero ya vez soy una tonta , debía habértelo dicho antes

-Bombón , por que no me dijiste del bebe

-Serena solo sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron de a poco dejando caer un par de lagrimas , Te amo Seiya, fue su ultima palabra.

-Healer por favor ayuda la suplico Venus

-Tratare de hacer lo posible , en ese instante , Healer estaba usar todo su poder para poder ayuadar a curar a Sailor Moon , pero fue interrumpido por la princesa Kakyuu.

-Healer , yo la ayudare ,dijo la princesa Kakyuu

-Pero princesa , usted no puede usar de nuevo su semilla o podría morir.

-Lo se , mis estrellas , pero de alguna forma debo de volver el favor que ella me hizo hace algunos años y nada me haría mas feliz que por fin ella sea feliz.

Todas quedaron mirando a la princesa , tal vez ella podía ayudar a Sailor Moon quien estaba en el suelo tirad inconsciente , la princesa pidió que se apartaran del lado de la chica de cabellos dorados.

Al decir esto la princesa tomo su semilla estelar y partió en dos una se la deposito en el vientre a Sailor Moon y la otra se la puso de vuelta en el pecho , la terminar de hacer esto una hermosa luz cubrió todo el lugar ,segando a todos por algunos minutos. Al abrir sus ojos , notaron que ninguna de las dos princesas estaba , todos se desesperaron , las buscaron por todos los alrededores , pero no había caso , no las podían encontrar.

-En donde estamos , princesa Kakyuu

-Estamos en la Luna

-Pero que hacemos aqui , preguntaba un tanto asustada la princesa de la Luna .- Y Seiya , las chicas.

-No te preocupes , ellas se encuentran bien , - A decir verdad no se lo que realmente hacemos aqui .

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa , los dos gatos se daban vuelta de un lado para otro , hasta que de pronto Luna , se quedo quieta .

-Que ocurre Luna , pregunta Artemis

-Artemis , dice Luna con un nudo en la garganta

-Que pasa, Luna me estas asustando

-Serena , su luz desapareció , o por dios Serena esta ...muerta

-Que dices Luna , pregunto Artemis

Luna desde que conoció a Serena tuvo una coneccion única ,sin saber que ella era la princesa a que tanto buscaba , con el tiempo pudo tener una coneccion especial con la chica a tal punto de saber todo lo que le ocurría y al parecer esta vez no estaba equivocada , la cálida luz de la princesa de la Luna había desaparecido .

Mientras tanto en Kinmoku , las chicas seguían buscando a las princesas, fue cuando Mina vio a Seiya sentado en una banca del jardín , estaba con sus dos manos sobre su cara, evidentemente estaba llorando , ella no sabia si acercarse o no , tomo valor como pudo y se sentó al lado de el .

-Lo siento mucho , perdóname.

-Por que , me pides perdón o es que acaso tu lo sabias y no me habías dicho nada .

-Seiya , yo si lo sabia , le dije a Serena que lo mejor seria decírtelo , pero sabes lo obstinada que suele ser derrepente.

-Por , por que a mi , acaso no merezco ser feliz , lo he perdido todo , a Bombón a mi hijo o hija , ya no tengo nada , para que seguir viviendo , si ya no la tengo a ella , decia Seiya llorando, tanto tiempo que espere para estar con ella ,

-Seiya no hables así , a Serena no le hubiera gustado escucharte hablar así.

-Bombón , donde quiera que estés , nunca dejare de amarte.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************Mientras tanto en la Luna , Serena y Kakyuu seguían caminando y conversando de ciertas cosas.

-Y dime Serena , alguna vez habías estado aquí ,

-No asintió con la cabeza Serena

-Yo si , mis padres solían traerme de vez en cuando ,

-Sus padres , pregunto Serena.

-Si , mis padres , pero nunca mas volví a venir , ya que ellos murieron.

-Lo siento , dice la rubia

-No te preocupes , ellos se sacrificaron por nuestro planeta , al igual que tu madre lo hizo por ti.

-Como sabe sobre mi madre

-Serena , se escucha a lo lejos

-Esa voz , es muy familiar.

-Serena , Serena hija , por fin estas aquí .

Serena inmediatamente esta se dio vuelta y pudo ver a lo lejos a una bella mujer de pelo plateado , peinada en dos chongitos y con una bella sonrisa , sin duda esa mujer tan bella era su madre , pero por que ella y la princesa Kakyuu estaban en la Luna , a caso ellas estaban muertas .


	22. El Gran Final

**Aclaración** **: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña absoluta de la marca Sailor Moon y de todos sus personajes .**

 _Notas De La Autora : Cuenta una leyenda que hace muchos años atrás tres estrellas fugaces cruzaron la vía láctea en buscando la luz de esperanza, al pasar cerca de la Luna una de las estrellas quedo deslumbrada por tanta belleza , era tan grande, imponente y su luz tan cálida , se acerco a ella ,pudo ver su gran y tristeza y soledad, desde aquel entonces la estrella nunca mas se alejo de la Luna aun sabiendo que ella solo brillaba por la Tierra, la hermosa estrella fugaz le brindo su compañía y amor sincero , desde entonces la Luna brillo como nunca antes y nunca mas se alejaron la una de la otra._

*El Final *

-Serena , Serena hija , por fin estas aquí .

La rubia de inmediato se dio vuelta esa voz tan cálida , solo podía pertenecer le a una sola persona , a lo lejos pudo ver la hermosa silueta de una mujer de cabellos plateados que se acercaba a ella.

-Madre , grito la rubia y salio en búsqueda de esa hermosa mujer.

-Mi amada Serena , cuanto te extrañado , hija mía

-Madre , decia la rubia mientras sus mejillas eran invadidas de lagrimas pero de felicidad.

-Mi pequeña , has sufrido tanto , perdóname ,

-Por que me dices eso ,

-Yo pensé que eras feliz con Endymion, pero me equivoque , jamas debimos haberte separado del Príncipe De Las Estrellas.

-Que Príncipe ... -A caso te refieres a ...

-Así hija , el Príncipe De Las Estrellas es aquella estrella fugaz que conociste hace algunos años, por eso tu padre y yo te separamos de el , a demás teníamos un acuerdo de paz con la Tierra y ese trato consistía en que nuestra única hija debía desposarse con el Príncipe heredero de la Tierra.

-O sea ... que tu también me engañaste , por que decia la princesa de la Luna con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho mi pequeña , creí que era por tu bien .

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ,su podría madre la había separado del hombre que tanto había amado en su vida pasada, su destino siempre fue estar con Seiya que ahora resultaba ser el Príncipe De Las Estrellas , pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde ya que ella ... estaba muerta . Las lagrimas inundaron la cara de Serena , se toco el vientre y mirando hacia el cielo pidió perdón a esa hermosa estrella que cambio su vida para siempre.

-Por que , por que se decia a si misma mientras empuñaba las manos dando golpes al suelo .

-Lo siento mucho hija ojala algún día puedas perdonarme.

Serena no podía guardar rencor menos contra su progenitora si no fuera por que ella se sacrifico para que ella pudiera reencarnar y al fin poder ser feliz a lo mejor jamas hubiera conocido la verdadera felicidad , esa que sintió todo el tiempo que pudo compartir con Seiya , Seiya , cuanto lo extrañaba , solo pedía un milagro una sola oportunidad , para ella y para su bebe .

Serena levanto la mirada y le sonrió dulcemente a su madre , Kakyuu solo las observaba con tanta ternura , ella también estaba al tanto de todo , pero nunca pudo decir nada , ya que hay un antiguo acuerdo de que los soberanos de los planetas no pueden revelar nada sobre el pasado y futuro de otros soberanos aun que estos estén en peligro.

-Hija , dijo la Reina

-Si madre dime.

-Eres feliz, realmente eres feliz en la Tierra.

-(Serena guardo silencio algunos segundos)...Si lo soy a pesar de todo , amo ese lugar , a mis amigas , mi familia y a Seiya , mas ahora , que ...

-O si lo se hija , discúlpame, se que estas embarazada , no tienes por que sentir pena .

-Madre yo ... solo pido una oportunidad , solo una mas para ser feliz , quiero estar con el , el es mi vida , jamas nunca pensé amar a alguien de esta forma.

La reina se pone de pie , mientras mira a su pequeña , quien aun estaba en suelo ,tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas , como le partía el corazón ver así a su única hija, con tanta pena , ella que siempre busco la felicidad del resto a costa de su propia felicidad , seria injusto que ahora que por fin era feliz su final fuera la muerte ,no podía permitirlo , no de nuevo , no dejaría que su hija muriera, con desesperación llevo sus manos al pecho , sus lagrimas cayeron por su cara , una de estas callo en las manos de su hija, a pesar de que ella ya estaba muerta también junto todo su poder y le rogó a Luna y a las estrellas por una oportunidad para su hija.

-Serena , sintió como una cálida gota caía en sus manos , inmediatamente vio como su madre derramaba algunas lagrimas y de ella emanaba una potente luz ..- Madre , que es eso .

-Hija , quiero que me perdones , por favor se feliz con la persona que tu elijas, sigue tu corazón y no pienses en el futuro sin antes vivir el presente ... Te Amo mucho Serena...

Todo oscureció por unos segundos, sentía como su cuerpo flotaba en el aire , dentro de su corazón , sintió una paz , que nunca antes había sentido , se dejo llevar sabia que iba a estar bien , de pronto siente una mano cálida que toma la suya , abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver a sus lado a la bella princesa Kakyuu, ambas estaban desnudas , como si volvieran a nacer.

Mientras tanto en Kinmoku, Seiya se encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno , cada noche hacia lo mismo ya que sabia que al estar mirando las estrellas podría estar mas cerca de su adorada Bombon.

-Como te extraño ... me haces tanta falta ...

Las chicas solo lo observaban , sus hermanos se sentían tan culpable por lo que había pasado , sin tan solo hubieran tenido un poco mas de fuerza , tal vez ellas aun estuvieran ahí , ya había pasado una semana desde que Serena y la Kakyuu , habían "muerto", las chicas mientras tanto debían tomar decisiones , Mina por su puesto se quedaría con Yaten mientras veían que hacer con kinmoku, pronto la gente se preguntaría que pasaba con la princesa , el resto no sabría como explicarle lo ocurrido a los padres de Serena . La noche era larga , sus ojos estaban demasiado cansados , no había dormido desde aquel día , el sueño le fue ganando lo mismo que el cansancio , se dirigió a sus aposentos , ahí se tiro en la cama y al cabo de unos minutos se rindió a los brazos de morfeo .

*Su sueño era hermoso , se encontraba en un parque bellisimo lleno de arboles de cerezo , al parecer no era Kinmoku , no se podía ver Luna alguna , solo una pequeña esfera de color azul a lo lejos , iba caminando cuando vio a un hombre de largo cabello negro amarrado en una coleta , traía un traje azul con una capa roja, trato de acercarse a el , pero por alguna razón se detuvo al escuchar una dulce voz que lo llamaba , Seiya , Seiya , miro hacia todos lados y ahí la vio una hermosa mujer de cabellos dorados con un bello vestido blanco que venia con una pequeña en sus brazos , era una niña de pelo rosa fuerte y con unos hermosos ojos color azul zafiro , el corazón le palpito a mil por hora , la hermosa mujer bajo a la niña de sus brazos y esta corrió hacia donde estaba aquel hombre , papa lo llamo la pequeña niña era hermosa idéntica a la mujer ,la mujer se acerco a el depositando un tierno besos en los labios , al verla bien pudo notar una pequeña barriga que se asomaba , se restregaba los ojos para ver si era verdad lo que acababa de ver, fue en ese momento que entendió todo . Abrí los ojos esta sudando como loco y un poco asustado , ese sueño había sido tan real , era ella , se decia así mismo , tomo un vaso de agua , diciendo "me estoy volviendo loco" , se asomo por la ventana y ahí vio como dos estrellas fugaces caían sobre Kinmoku, como pudo se puso algo de ropa , salio corriendo , las demás también se habían percatado y lo siguieron , corría tan fuerte como si de ello dependiera su vida al llegar a un claro del bosque ahí estaban las dos estrellas que vio pasar , quiso acercarse pero la fuerte luz que emanaba de aquellas estrellas no se lo permitían , de a poco las luces fueron desapareciendo dando paso a dos siluetas un tanto borrosas, las siluetas cayeron al piso estrepitosamente , algo se le hacia muy familiar , sigilosamente se acerco , el resto de las chicas hicieron lo mismo , al llegar pudo ver bien las siluetas , su emoción fue tal que sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas .

-Bombon , dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente la cabeza de la muchacha.

-Princesa Kakyuu , dijo Taiki mientras las demás observaban con asombro .

De inmediato fueron al palacio , tenían tantas preguntas que hacerles , donde estuvieron todo ese tiempo , que paso , estaban realmente confundidos, pero Seiya estaba mas feliz que nunca , no le importaba nada , solo quería volver a ver el brillo de aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba .

Toda la noche se quedo a su lado , poco le importo el cansancio que sentía , solo quería verla abrir los ojos , no quería estar durmiendo y que ella despertara , el amanecer llego y nada pasaba , se levanto un poco para abrir las cortinas y entrara la luz del día, de pronto sintió como tocaban a la puerta .

-Pase , dijo son una voz un tanto agotada .

-Seiya aun no despierta , pregunto Mina

-No aun no , dijo Seiya con pesar.

-Seiya no quieres ir a darte un baño , si quieres yo la cuido ,

-No Mina , gracias pero quiero estar aquí cuando ella despierte, dijo el hombre con sus ojos cristalizados.- Y la princesa como se encuentra , pregunto el joven .

-Ella esta bien acaba de despertar y al parecer no recuerda nada de lo que paso todo este tiempo , Taiki y Amy la están revisando ...-Estas seguro que no deseas darte un baño , por que si mi amiga despierta no creo que le agrade mucho la idea de ver al arrogante Seiya Kou todo desaliñado , pobre de mi amiga que decepción se llevaría , no lo crees, le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Esta bien , tu ganas , pero solo tardare un par de segundos , dijo el joven depositando un tierno beso en los labios de sus amada .-Vuelvo enseguida mi dulce Bombon.

Seiya salio de la habitación dejando a Mina con Serena , ella la contemplaba con tanta dulzura , le dolía tanto el corazón al ver a su amiga en ese estado , ella que siempre había sido tan alegre , tan llena de vida .

-Hay amiga cuanta falta me haces , no sabes como te extraño , te necesito Serena , por favor despierta amiga .Decía la rubia mientras acariciaba su cabello ...-Ya se lo que haré , dijo la rubia .

Mina se sentó al lado de Serena , le cepillo su hermoso pelo dorado haciéndole su antiguo peinado ese que la acompaño por tantos años , delineo sus hermosos ojos azules , pinto sus delicados labios y también pinto sus uñas, como pudo le cambio ropa , dejando la mas hermosa de lo que era. La puerta se abrió , era Seiya que había vuelto al ver a su adorada Bombon con su antiguo peinado fue inevitable que las lagrimas cayeran .

-Gracias Mina , dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a su amada Bombon.- Te vez preciosa , se susurro al oído.

-No tienes por que darme las gracias ella es mi amiga , dijo Mina sonriendo .-Creo que iré a ver a mi pequeña Lucero , nos vemos Seiya , dijo la rubia mientras salia de la habitación.

Mina salio de la habitación y fue al encuentro con las demás , todas estaban expectantes , querían volver a su princesa , nunca pensaron que al no tenerla sufrirían de tal manera , todas se reprochaban el no haber aprovechado todo el tiempo que estuvieron con ella , darían cualquier cosa por volverla a ver .

-Como sigue ella , pregunto Hotaru

-Sigue igual , aun no hay señales de que despierte.

-Cabeza de Bombon es fuerte , se que pronto despertara brindándonos esa hermosa sonrisa.

-Si , ella es la mujer mas fuerte y valiente que conocido dijo Lita.

-En que piensas Sepsuna , has estado muy callada , pregunto Michiru.

-No es nada , solo que...se que la princesa estará bien y pronto la tendremos de vuelta con nosotros, dijo la solitaria mujer.

-A caso tu sabes algo que nosotras no , pregunto Rei,

-Le prometí a nuestra princesa nunca contar nada mas del futuro , dijo Sepsuna.

-Es mejor así dijo Amy .

El día paso , así como pasaron algunos días , la princesa Kakyuu tomo sus labores como si nada hubiera pasado , mientras la princesa de la Luna aun seguía sumida en aquel profundo sueño que no tenia final , su amada estrella nunca la dejo sola , ya llevaba un mes haciendo vigilia a su adorada Bombon , no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día abriría sus hermosos ojos.

Seiya como era costumbre nunca se despegaba del lado de Serena , ese día tomo su vieja guitarra , ahí encontró un viejo papel ,al abrirlo se encontró con una bella canción que el le había escrito hace mucho tiempo a Serena , cuando ella aun estaba con Darien , canción que nunca pudo cantársela ya que cuando el volvió las cosas cambiaron , sin embargo comenzó a tocar aquellos acordes .

-Bombon , aunque no abras tus ojos yo se que me puedes escuchar, mi corazón me lo dice ... esta canción la escribí hace mucho tiempo , cuando para mi tu eras solo un sueño hermoso sueño que ahora se ha hecho realidad- Te amo tanto Bombon.

 _Te siento tan distante y tan ceca a la vez_

 _Descifrando_ _tu silencio_

 _Entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel_

 _Pero pierdo en el intento_

 _Y por mas que busco darte amor_

 _Nunca te fijas en mi_

 _Si supieras que puedo morir por ti_

 _Por ti_

 _Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante_

 _Un amor casi imposible_

 _Invisible como el aire_

 _Eres tan inalcanzable_

 _Tan sublime como un_ _ángel_

 _Un amor casi imposible_

 _Como un fuego que no arde_

 _Te me has vuelto_

 _Inalcanzable ..._

 _Inalcanzable..._

 _Pervivo en la vereda de tu soledad_

 _Cuando alguien te lastima_

 _Que ganas de decirte que no hay nadie mas_

 _Que te ame sin medida_

 _Como duele verte suspirar por que no te hace feliz_

 _Si supieras que puedo morir por ti_

 _Por ti_

 _Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante_

 _Un amor casi imposible_

 _Invisible como el aire_

 _Eres tan inalcanzable_

 _Tan sublime como un_ _ángel_

 _Un amor casi imposible_

 _Como un fuego que no arde_

 _Te me has vuelto inalcanzable_

 _Inalcanzable..._

 _Inalcanzable como estrella tan distante_

 _Un amor casi imposible_

 _Invisible como el aire_

 _Eres tan inalcanzable_

 _Tan sublime como un_ _ángel_

 _Un amor casi imposible_

 _Como un fuego que no arde_

 _Te me has vuelto inalcanzable_

 _Inalcanzable..._

 _Inalcanzable..._

 _Inalcanzable ..._

-Bombon por favor no me abandones , dijo Seiya mientras dejaba su guitarra aun lado , y hundía su rostro en los cabellos de la rubia , dejando caer las lagrimas que ya eran habituales en su diario vivir.

Seiya seguía llorando , cuando de pronto sintió una cálida mano que le acaricia su cabello .

-No llores mas , por favor , decia una voz cálida pero a la vez bajita .- No me gusta verte llorar .

-Que ! decia Seiya mientras levantaba la mirada , al hacerlo se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos azules que tanta tranquilidad y seguridad le daban.

-Seiya , dijo ella mientras hacia un esfuerzo para sentarse,

-Bombon , estoy soñando verdad, se decia mientras se refregaba los ojos,

-No , no estas soñando , ya estoy aquí mi amada estrella, decia Serena .

Seiya inevitablemente se abalanzo sobre la muchacha de cabellos dorados llenándola de cálidos besos y abrazos sin final , como si nunca antes la hubiera besado , como había extrañado el maravilloso néctar de sus labios y ese aroma tan exquisito que emanaba de su delicada piel .

-Nunca mas me dejes solo , Bombon .- Nunca mas lo hagas .

-Te lo prometo dijo Serena tocando el rostro de su amado novio.

Las chicas estaban conversando mientras comían algunos aperitivos junto a la princesa Kakyuu, de pronto un delicioso aroma y un cálido resplandor se sintió en todo el palacio , Mina que fue la primera en sentirlo debido a su gran coneccion con Serena , inmediatamente , se levanto de su silla y salio corriendo , dejando a todos los demás asustados .

-Espera Mina , grito Yaten quien sostenía en sus brazos a Lucero.

-Que le ocurrirá , dijo Amy

-Lo mejor seria averiguarlo nosotras misma, dijo Lita ,

-Todas asintieron y siguieron el deliciosos aroma , al llegar a la mitad del pasillo pudieron ver que la puerta de la habitación de Serena estaba abierta , inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia ella , al entrar vieron a su hermosa princesa sentada en la cama , aun lado estaba Seiya acariciando sus hombros y a su otro lado estaba ella Mina tomando sus manos con tan adoración, sus lagrimas cayeron por sus bellos rostros , nunca habían tenido una felicidad tan grande.

-Serena , dijo Amy

-Cabeza de Bombon , agrego Haruka

-Serena tonta , nos habías asustado , dijo Rei.

-Princesa , nos da mucho gusto que este de vuelta , dijo Michiru .

-Así es su alteza , agrego Sepsuna

-Serena , agrego con una dulce voz Hotaru.

-Me alegra que este bien princesa , dijo Kakyuu.

-Muchas gracias a todas , por preocuparse tanto por mi , dijo Serena mientras les sonreía dulcemente.

Algunos meses después...

Serena se encontraba , durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación , a su lado estaba su fiel amiga Luna, que después de lo ocurrido nunca mas la volvió a dejar sola .

-Serena , despierta , Serena ,

-Solo dos minutos mas , no quiero ir al a escuela mama , decia entre sueños Serena.

-Serena , grito Luna , despertando de improviso a la muchacha,

-Que pasa Luna , por que me despiertas así , Serena creo que te hiciste , dijo Luna un tanto avergonzada.

-Como crees Luna , dijo Serena , mientras se ponía de pie y tocando la cama...- Esto no es pipí , dijo Serena asustada , Luna creo que rompí bolsa , dijo la rubia aun mas asustada.

-Que hago , Serena dime , que hago , dijo Luna desesperada.

-Llama a Seiya por favor , dijo Serena ,mientras que se disponía a bajar las escaleras..- Mama , mama , gritaba la rubia.

-Que ocurre hija , respondía Ikuko.

-Va a nacer , decia la rubia apenas bajando .

-O por dios , espera hija , gritaba Ikuko ,

-Papa , papa , gritaba Ikuko ,

-Que sucede por que tanto escándalo , decia Kenji un tanto furioso.

-Nuestra hija , va a dar a luz .

-Que , decia Kenji mientras desesperado buscaba las llaves de su auto.

De inmediato Kenji tomo en brazos a su bella hija , para llevarla a su auto , mientras que Ikuko , llevaba sus bolsos , al llegar al hospital todas sus amigas se encontraban ahí , dándole ánimos a su amiga , no faltaba ni una sola , todas estaban expectantes ante el nacimiento de su futura princesa. De inmediato la hicieron pasar a una de sala de partos .

-Quien es Seiya , pregunto el doctor .

-Yo , yo soy Seiya , que ocurre pregunto el joven .

-Nada solo que su esposa desea que usted este presente en el parto .

-Yo , decia el joven un tanto nervioso

-A caso no es usted el marido de la señora , pregunto el doctor ,

-Si , si claro que soy yo, dijo el joven.

-Vamos Seiya , o caso tienes miedo , pregunto Yaten

-Claro que no enano respondió Seiya , mientras se dirigía la interior de la sala de partos .

Todos estaban muy nerviosos , haciendo sus apuestas ya que el bebe no se había mostrado en todo el embarazo de Serena .

-Ojala sea niña dijo Hotaru

-Que se parezca a Serena , decia Yaten.

-Ojala que no decia Rei.

-Lo importante es que salga todo bien , agrego Lita

-Tienes razón , dijo Taiki,

Luego una hora el doctor salio, preguntando por los familiares de la señora Tsukino.

-Somos nosotros respondió Ikuko, acercándose al doctor.

-Felicitaciones es una hermosa niña.

Todos estaban felices , por fin había nacido la pequeña dama , a lo mejor no era la misma físicamente pero en esencia era ella , querían conocerla , los primeros en entrar fueron Kenji , Ikuko y Sammy, quienes a salir les dijeron a las chicas que la pequeña era idéntica a Serena.

-Las chicas ya se imaginaban a una niña rubia y de ojos azules iguales a los de su madre o a lo mejor eran iguales a los de su padre.

Al irse los padres de Serena todos los demás se escabulleron y entraron a la habitación de Serena , ahí estaba la nueva madre que cargaba en sus brazos a la pequeña bebe , mientras Seiya las contemplaba con adoración.

-Al acercarse se llevaron la grata sorpresa de que la bebe que tenia en brazos Serena era nada mas y nada menos que la pequeña Chibi Chibi, todas se dieron vuelta a mirar a Sepsuna.

-Lo siento chicas pero hay cosas que es mejor callar , dijo la mujer poniéndose un poco roja

La bebe era hermosa , todas sus facciones eran idénticas a las de Serena , pero su pelo era de un color rosa fuerte mientras sus ojos eran de un color azul zafiro iguales a los de su padre , por nombre le pusieron Estrella y de cariño la llamaban Chibi Chibi. Realmente era muy hermosa , por eso Serena había sentido una coneccion tan fuerte al conocer a la pequeña en su pasado , alguna vez se le cruzo por la mente de que la pequeña podría ser su hija , pero Sepsuna le aclaro que ella con Endymion solo tenia una hija , entonces ella dejo de insistir.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Años DESPUÉS ...

Por fin había llegado el ansiado día , por fin seria la esposa de Seiya Kou , estaba tan emocionada , desde pequeña había soñado con encontrar a su príncipe azul , pero la realidad supero la ficción , Seiya era perfecto , el era el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía tener y para su suerte ese hombre era de ella ...

-Serena , hija apúrate , se nos va hacer tarde , gritaba Ikuko .

-Ya voy , gritaba la rubia mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

Luna estaba en la cama jugando con la pequeña Chibi Chibi , la pequeña traía un pequeño vestido blanco con delicadas estrellas bordadas en la parte inferior , con su clásico peinado , ese que hizo tan característico a su madre en la adolescencia. Serena ya estaba lista, abrió la puerta del baño dirijiendose a Luna.

-Y como me veo Luna... dijo la rubia.

-Serena , te ves preciosa, dijo la gata

-Preciosa ,dijo la pequeña mientras miraba a su madre.

-Gracias , dijo la rubia tomando en sus brazos a su pequeña Estrella.

La mujer salio de su habitación , abajo estaba tu padre , madre y su hermano Sammy que ya era todo un hombre , al verla su mama quedo con la boca abierta y enseguida llamo a su padre.

-Papa , ven mira nuestra hija, dijo Ikuko.

-O por dios , mama nuestra niña , ya es toda una mujer, dijo Kenji derramando unas lagrimas.

-Papa , nuestra hija hace mucho que ya es toda una mujer , dijo Ikuko , mientras veía como bajaba su hermosa hija.

-Valla hermanita , me sorprendes , realmente te vez muy bien , dijo Sammy guiñándole un ojo.

-Gracias , dijo la rubia mientras se acercaba a su familia,

-Hija , te deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo , aunque ya se que eres muy feliz con Seiya .

-Te quiero mucho mi pequeña Serena , dijo Ikuko.

-Yo también los quiero mucho , dijo la rubia , abrazando a su familia.

-Bueno sera mejor que nos vallamos o si no el novio , va a pensar que te arrepentiste , dijo Sammy.

Todos salieron de la casa , Serena iba del brazo de su padre mientras que Ikuko llevaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Chibi Chibi y Sammy el iba a manejar .

El camino , era ameno reían mientras se acordaban de como era Serena en la escuela , hasta que por fin llegaron , afuera de la iglesia estaban todas las chicas ,todas estaban vestidas iguales , solo que cambiaba el color de sus vestidos, Rei llevaba un vestido rojo pegado a su cuerpo , Amy un vestido azul cielo , Lita un vestido verde esmeralda, Mina un vestido naranja , Haruka ella llevaba un hermoso traje negro de hombre , Michiru traía un vestido un poco mas abajo de las rodillas de color verde agua , Sepsuna traía un vestido negro con un poco de cola hasta los tobillos , mientras la joven Hotaru traía un vestido morado hasta las rodillas , todas se veían preciosas , Serena bajo del auto mientras su padre tomaba su delicada mano , las chicas al verla , quedaron con la boca abierta, se veía realmente , bella , llevaba el pelo tomado en un tomate, dejando caer algunos mechones de cabello pero dejando su espalda al descubierto , su vestido era color coral , entallado a su bello cuerpo , los años la habían favorecido mucho , sus curvas eran hermosas, del brazo de su padre entro a la iglesia , al fondo pudo ver a aquel muchacho que hace mas 6 años se adueño de su corazón , se veía hermoso , los príncipes de los cuentos que tanto leía cuando pequeña no se comparaban a la hermosura del Príncipe De Las Estrellas, el estaba un tanto nervioso , de pronto se dio vuelta y ahí venia ella, su adorada Bombon , esa que tan solo al verla aquella vez en el aeropuerto le robo el corazón , era perfecta , como en sus sueños , como siempre la imagino , sin duda era el amor de su vida , estaba agradecido con las estrellas , por permitirle que conociera a Serena Tsukino.

La iglesia estaba decorada con muchas flores , cada pequeño detalle era perfecto como ella , realmente era un sueño , de a poco se fue acercando a su amado, Kenji le dio la mano y un fuerte abrazo , entregándole a su mas preciado tesoro , el tomo su mano y deposito un tierno beso en ella.

-Te vez preciosa Bombon , se susurro al oído.

-Tu pareces un príncipe le contesto ella.

-Después de la boda , te tengo una sorpresa, dijo el

-No creo que sea mejor que la que te tengo yo , dijo Serena guiñándole un ojo.

-Por favor guarden silencio , dijo el cura .

-Si dijeron los dos un tanto sonrojados.

El cura comenzó hablar , Serena poco le entendía lo que el decia, solo , respondía si y no cuando el preguntaba algo , Seiya la miraba y se sonreía , su Bombon jamas iba a cambiar y eso lo hacia feliz ya que fue su forma de ser que lo cautivo por completo .

-Bueno , llegamos al momento mas importante, dijo el cura carraspeando la garganta...- Señor Seiya Kou , acepta usted a la señora Serena Tsukino , como su esposa , para amarla y respetarla , hasta qu...

-Si , acepto dijo Seiya sin permitir ni siquiera que el cura terminara de hablar .

-Valla que esta usted apurado , dijo el cura , causando algunas risas dentro de la iglesia y causando el sonrojo , del joven de cabello negro .

-Y usted señora Serena Tsukino , acepta como su esposo al señor Seiya Kou , para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe .

-Si acepto dijo Serena.

-Acepto , repitió la pequeña Chibi Chibi que había llegado hasta el lado de sus padres.

-Entonces , si nadie se opone , ante los ojos de dios y todos los testigos los declaro marido y mujer.

-Seiya tenia en brazos a su pequeña Estrella , se dirigía a besar los bellos labios de su esposa , pero la pequeña se interpuso entre los dos y ambos terminaron por besar las tiernas mejillas de la pequeña.

La fiesta fue grandiosa , mas de cien personas , entre compañeros de las escuela y la universidad , gente del medio artístico , amigos de la familia , toda la gente que siempre estuvo a su lado , llego el momento del vals , Seiya tomo por la cintura a su bella esposa , mientras bailaban al compás de la hermosa melodía.

-Bombon y cuando me darás la sorpresa que me tienes ,dijo el joven con su hermosa voz que lo caracterizaba.

-No jovencito , primero me dirás tu sorpresa .

-Hay , Bombon , nunca podre negarme a nada que me pidas , tu ganas ...

Seiya se mete la mano al bolsillo de su saco y saca unas llaves , se las pasa en las manos a Serena.

-Y que es esto , acaso me compraste otro auto, dijo la mujer con curiosidad.

-No , Bombon , estas son las llaves de tu nueva casa, nuestra casa, dijo el joven guiñándole un ojo.

-O , Seiya , muchas gracias , dijo Serena dando un apasionado beso.

-Bombon , se que tienes prisa , pero podemos esperar hasta la noche , sabia que pronto caerías a los encantos del irresistible Seiya Kou.

-Seiyaaaa, dijo Serena con las manos en la cintura.

-Bombon , solo era una broma, ...- Ahora me puedes dar tu sorpresa , dijo Seiya mientras la tomaba nuevamente de la cintura.

-Esta bien solo que tendrás que esperar , dijo la rubia

-Bombon, dijo Seiya extrañado.

-Si tendrás que esperar 7 meses mas,... -Seiya , yo estoy embarazada de nuevo.

-Bombon , dijo Seiya con una enorme sonrisa, tomando a Serena en sus brazos y dando vueltas sobre el piso del salón.

Todos miraban la felicidad que irradiaba en la hermosa pareja , deseándoles con todo su corazón la mayor felicidad del mundo.

S & SS y SS y SS y SS y SS y SS y SS y SS y SS y SS y SS y SS y SS y SS y SS & S

Un año mas tarde...

Serena y los demás se estaban graduando , por fin sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo . Sus metas se estaban cumpliendo .

Mina Aino, ya era una famosa actriz y junto a Yaten y a su pequeña hija eran muy felices, vivían en un lujoso departamento en uno de los barrios mas acomodados de Tokio. Mina ya había grabado su primera película , que por cosa del destino se llamaba "El Regreso De Sailor V ".

Rei Hino , termino con honores su carrera de turismo , pero aun no se casaba con Nicolas pero sin embargo ya habían tenido una pequeña niña que por nombre le pusieron Alexadra , era idéntica a Rei , en todo sentido. Ellos vivían en el templo Hikawa , nunca quisieron salir de ahí ya que Rei no quería dejar solo a su viejo abuelo.

Lita Kino , ya era la mejor chef de todo Japón , junto con Andrew tenían una cadena de restaurantes en todo Tokio, eran conocidos por su buena comida y por sus exquisitos pasteles de fresa , que eran su especialidad , ellos estaban casados y esperaban a su primer hijo aun no sabían el sexo pero estaban seguros que seria un niño.

Amy Mizuno , la mas tranquila de las Sailors, ella ya era directora de un importante hospital en Tokio,a pesar de su corta edad estaba catalogada como una de las mejores doctoras en su especialidad , Cardiologia , junto a Taiki eran realmente felices aun no tenían hijos , ya que ellos querían seguir especializándose en sus carreras .Taiki seguía cantando junto a sus hermanos.

Haruka y Michiru , se fueron a vivir a Londres , allí Michiru daba clases de violín en una importante universidad , mientras Haruka había ganado por fin el formula uno femenino. Su amor seguía intacto a pesar de los años, tenían planes de adoptar a un niño .

Sepsuna y Hotaru , por su parte se fueron a vivir a los Estados Unidos , ya que en ese país estaba la tecnología necesaria para que el padre de Hotaru para recuperarse, Sepsuna por fin logro adoptarla , por fin ya era su hija ante la ley.

Serena por fin era una periodista , sus padres y Seiya estaban muy orgullosos , su pequeña Estrella ya tenia 4 añitos cada día que pasaba se parecía mas y mas a su madre , mientras que su otra hija tenia 1 año y un par de meses, ella era idéntica a Seiya tenia el pelo negro azabache y sus ojos eran azules como los de Serena , su nombre era Selene. Eran su mayor tesoro . Vivían en una bella casa , con amplios jardines , también habían disidido llevarse a vivir con ellos a Luna , Artemis y a la pequeña Diana , Seiya y los demás , seguían cantando , cada año que pasaba la popularidad de los Three Lights aumentaba.

Serena y Seiya se encontraban recostados en el jardín de su casa , mirando las estrellas , ella lo abrazaba mientras el acariciaba su cabello y se perdia en el perfume que este emanaba.

-Seiya , dijo la rubia ,

-Dime Bombon , mirándola a los ojos.

-Eres feliz , pregunto Serena.

-Bombon , a caso te cabe alguna duda , dijo el apuesto hombre...- Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo de tener por esposa y compañera a una mujer como tu .

-Te amo tanto Seiya Kou .

-Y yo a ti Serena Tsukino...

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino tengo 26 años , soy madre de dos hermosas niñas y esposa de un hombre realmente increíble y aunque mi vida sea aparentemente normal guardo un secreto ... en el fondo , Soy Una Sailor Scout Que Lucha Por El Amor Y La Justicia , Soy Sailor Moon.

Fin .

 _ **Espero de todo corazón que les halla gustado el ultimo capitulo , tengo un poco de pena la terminar esta historia , pero pronto volveré con una nueva , que obviamente se tratara de mi pareja favorita Serena y Seiya , gracias mis bombones .**_

 _ **MonymooKou.**_


End file.
